


逢场作戏

by banwenzhong



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 小妈, 强制爱, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 93,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banwenzhong/pseuds/banwenzhong
Summary: 攻爹带了个美人回来，第一天晚上就被攻睡了。





	1. Chapter 1

01

　　

　　魏远之回到家的时候发现别墅的大门是开着的。

　　如果他没记错的话，这个时间点家里的佣人应该不在，管家昨天请假回了老家，那么只有一种可能，他父亲回来了。

　　魏远之和他父亲的关系并不亲近，很疏远，魏远之甚至恨他父亲。魏绍元在魏远之八岁的时候就和他母亲离了婚，离婚后不久便风流本性暴露，之后的十几年里在身边养了无数情人。

　　他母亲从来没说过两人为什么离婚，但魏远之只要不傻便能猜到。

　　无非是外边有了人。

　　他母亲一向大度懂事，不到非不得已不会不顾大局，可见他父亲有多么过分。

　　但魏远之父亲的报应并不好，五十岁就被查出了肝癌，两年前做了手术，身体也不如意，之后一直在国外休养，这还是手术后第一次回来。

　　魏绍元的身边人给魏远之的秘书打过电话通知，但魏远之并没有当做一回事。

　　反正他们魏家父子关系差是出了名的，父不慈子不孝。

　　

　　魏远之踏进别墅，边走边脱了外套搭在胳膊上，正要往室内走，看见院子的角落里站着一个人。

　　陌生人。

　　还是一个男人。

　　那人穿着白衬衣，正在专心浇庭院角落里的几盆蝴蝶兰，并没有看见他。

　　魏远之只当是魏绍元带回来的仆人，并未在意。

　　他大步踏进屋里，一进门便看见魏绍元坐在沙发上看报纸，旁边放着一根拐杖。魏绍元并不算老，但手术留下了后遗症，腿脚不方便。

　　他见了魏远之也不热情，父子俩一个性子，魏绍元只淡淡瞥了他一眼，“回来了？”

　　魏远之只冷淡地“嗯”了声，便上了楼，父子俩再无交流。

　　魏远之的卧室在二楼，他大学以前一直住，大学搬到了外面的公寓，两年前魏绍元出国休养之后他才搬回来，这里毕竟是他从小长大的地方，多少有点家的感觉。

　　当然，魏绍元不在的时候才有。

　　魏绍元在的时候，他只觉得这里是个牢笼。现在也是如此，原本温馨舒适的家，这个人一回来就变成了紧紧束缚着自己的枷锁，让他呼吸不过来。

　　明天一早他就搬出去。

　　魏远之连着出了一星期的差，今天早上回来没得休息又在公司工作了一天，此时疲倦得厉害，躺在大床上每两秒便入睡了。

　　睡梦中他听见楼下厨房似乎有瓷碗碰撞的声音。

　　魏远之拖着疲惫的身体刚入眠不久，美梦就被一阵敲门声打断了。他没理会接着睡，可敲门声还在不断响着。

　　他被人打扰十分不悦，下床开门的动作也十分粗暴。

　　“有事吗？！”

　　他以为是魏绍元或者家里的阿姨，却没想到，门外站着一个极其漂亮的男人。

　　男人看起来和他年纪相仿，生了一副漂亮的皮囊，眉目清冷，因得罪了他而紧低着头。

　　那人说起话来也是轻声细语，“吃饭了魏少爷。”

　　“我在睡觉。”魏远之因为被扰了清梦，心情差到了极点。

　　“还有，别叫我少爷。”

　　说完，便“哐”地关上了房门。

　　门口站着的男人没反应过来，差点被门板磕到了鼻尖。

　　

　　关上房门口，魏远之再次躺倒床上却睡不着了。他听助理说魏绍元这两年在国外养了个人，这次还把人带回来了，可魏远之没想到是个男人，还是个很漂亮的男人。

　　他第一眼见以为这人最多是个照顾魏绍元的护工。

　　没想到，这人是魏绍元养的情人。

　　想进魏家的门当他小后妈？

　　魏远之扯了扯领带。

　　做梦。

　　

　　


	2. Chapter 2

02

　　自从魏远之的父母离婚以后，他就对这个家再没有半点感情。魏绍元在外面怎么风流跟他都没有半点关系，但唯独有一点，这里是他家，这个小别墅是他外公留给他母亲的，魏绍元休想把外边那些乱七八糟的人带回来。

　　魏远之开了灯，解下领带时手打了滑，领带落到了地毯上。

　　他蹲下身捡，起身的时候用力过猛，脑袋一阵眩晕，随之而来的是剧烈的疼痛。

　　啊——

　　魏远之挣扎着坐在床上，双手抱着头，五官痛苦到扭曲。手边的玻璃杯被他扫到了地上，幸好铺着毯子没有摔碎。

　　过了许久这样的疼痛才停下来。

　　魏远之想要灌杯冷水冷静，才发觉杯子在地上倒着，床边湿了一片。

　　他这是老毛病了，五年前他出过一次车祸，这是车祸后留下的后遗症。据他的医生说，那次车祸不算严重，但却伤到了头部，导致淤血堵塞，才常常会有这样的事情发生。

　　等头脑清醒了一点，他才走出门，只见魏绍元和他的漂亮男情人正在进餐。

　　魏远之靠在楼梯扶手上，目光在男人的身上来回打量。不算太高，但并不瘦小，身材匀称，那漂亮的眉眼好看是好看，但总是淡淡蹙着，不笑也不恼，冷冷清清。自魏远之第一眼见了他，紧扣着的衬衣扣子一颗也没解开过，高高贴着锁骨，袖子也不知道挽起来，略显拘谨，倒生出几分禁欲的美感。

　　魏远之没少见过美人，这人的姿色能排个中上。只是性格冷冰冰的，不怎么讨人喜欢。

　　而且，可惜，他跟错了人。

　　如意算盘也打错了。

　　要是为了钱，魏绍元这几年没少挥霍，手下资产已所剩无几，现在撑着魏家的是他魏远之；要是为了色，魏绍元身体不好，腿脚也差，两人的性生活肯定和谐不了；要是为了爱......

　　魏远之眯起眼睛，他还不相信这世界上有所谓的“爱”。

　　

　　魏远之端着空水杯缓缓下楼，魏绍元见了他放下碗筷，“你过来，跟小余认识一下。”

　　语气同样强硬又没有温度。

　　魏远之看了眼被称作小余的人，冷笑一声，越过两人去倒了杯冰水。

　　余容先站了起来，礼貌地伸手自我介绍，“你好，我叫余容，请多关照。”

　　关照？

　　魏远之哼笑一声，眼神下瞟看了眼那修上的手指，但也仅仅是看了眼，故意凑得余容很近，语气轻佻暧昧，“你是打算让我怎么关照，又想让我关照到哪种程度呢？”

　　余容侧过头躲，脸都气红了。魏绍元的脸色也不好看，儿子未免也太过肆无忌惮了，可他现在废人一个，魏家又不是他当家，魏绍元也只能嘴上训斥两句，“胡闹！”

　　魏远之自嘲般看向说话的人。

　　轻声道，“毕竟没家教啊。”

　　魏绍元的脸更绿了。

　　魏远之满意地笑了，端着水上了楼。

　　

　　夜里十一点。

　　魏远之习惯了晚睡，不过零点书房里的灯是灭不了的。

　　书房在三楼，旁边几间是客房，一般没忍住，魏远之把书房选在三楼也是图个安静。

　　还有两份文件要仔细改改，魏远之揉着疲惫的眉心，想吩咐管家泡杯红茶，话到嘴边才想起来管家请假回家了。

　　只好自己亲自去了。

　　魏远之出了书房门开了走廊的灯，正要下楼时，却突然听见一丝奇怪的声音从走廊尽头传出来。

　　三楼本该没人住的。

　　走廊尽头那一间却从门缝里透出了灯光。

　　魏绍元的腿是上不了三楼的。

　　魏远之轻声走近，那间的门并未锁着，只是轻轻半掩着。

　　同时每走一步，传到耳朵里的声音也越发清晰。

　　对于一个成熟并且不乏性经验的魏少爷来说，那声音再熟悉不过——

　　是男性的呻吟。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

03

　　魏远之站在门口，透过门缝有细细的呻吟从里面传出来。

　　他心想，小后妈胆子不小啊，敢在家里偷人。

　　但他再仔细一听，确定那是一个人的。

　　魏远之轻轻推开半掩着的门，让门缝开得更大些，对交映在眼底的画面一愣。

　　明灭不清的昏黄灯光下，余容难耐地仰着脖颈躺在地毯上，上身的衬衣敞着两颗扣子，已经被汗湿得近乎透明，隐约显露着雪白的前胸。他的额头上也满是汗，发前的刘海也被打湿，墨色的发丝紧紧贴着白嫩的肌肤。

　　西裤在他身上也已经褶皱，还有一处可疑的湿痕。

　　余容此时似乎已经被欲火吞噬，闭着眼大口喘息，并未察觉门外站着的人。他的手指紧紧攥着身下的地毯，青筋凸起，盘踞在他如瓷的小臂上。

　　连下唇也被咬出了血色。

　　魏远之鬼使神差走了进去。

　　余容在自己的喘息声下听见了这声音。

　　他侧着头看向魏远之，眼中饱含情欲，咬紧牙关，“出去！”

　　魏远之不但没走，反而在他面前蹲下身来，像对待一个玩物一样戏谑道，“啧啧，这么凶。”

　　他眼神瞥向余容的前襟，那里已经被汗水湿透，“果然那个老男人满足不了你吧？”

　　余容上齿紧咬着下唇，生怕发出一点声音，可胸膛一起一伏出卖了他，“请你，出去。”

　　尾音都是颤抖的。

　　喉结上下不停滑动。

　　魏远之俯视着身下发情的男人，勾起一抹笑，“没想到我父亲竟然把你调教成了荡妇，他满足不了你，不如......”

　　“我来效劳如何？”

　　余容的眼睛里闪过了震惊，但很快又被袭来的情欲打到岸上，嘴里抑制不住地流出点点呻吟。

　　“唔嗯......”

　　简直要媚到骨子里。

　　他手臂挡着眼睛，心生绝望，这副身体怎么会这样！

　　“你下边都湿了。”魏远之故意挑衅，手指顺着余容的喉结滑下去，掠过前胸上嫣红的两点，最终停到了裤头上，开始解余容的腰带。

　　“你做什么！”

　　他明明是训斥，此时带着情欲的声音却像是嗔怒。

　　“不舒服吧？”魏远之不屑地笑道，“自然是帮你舒服舒服。”

　　说话间，余容的裤子已经被半褪下来。他眼睛蒙着一层泪，狠狠瞪向魏远之。

　　魏远之接过他的刀眼，却只当做余容在目送秋波，那双眼睛可比秋波美得多，“不是你让我多多关照的吗？”

　　“现在你这么难受，我怎么能看着不管？”

　　余容：“你！”

　　魏远之本来只是想逗他小后妈玩玩，但余容的声音就像染过了世间最烈的春药，当他把人的衣服扒光扔到床上以后，发现自己该死地硬了。

　　余容的手指依旧紧紧攥着床单，但鼻息间急促的呼吸告诉魏远之，他还是被情欲一步步腐蚀着。

　　但他此时似乎是放弃了抵抗，水蛇一般扭着身子，微微凹陷下去的腰甚至有邀请的意思。

　　魏远之的手指一碰他，他就全身颤栗发抖。

　　然后情欲会来的更加汹涌，像一波波浪来袭淹没余容。

　　这么下去，他估计会被欲望折磨死。

　　魏远之看着余容泛红的身体，对方身上的淡淡香味似乎也带上了催情的效果，让他失去了理智。

　　魏远之不再犹豫，解开自己的睡袍提枪上阵。

　　余容的后穴已湿濡一片，根本不需要任何润滑。

　　魏远之提起余容的双腿架在自己身上，双手掐着他的细腰，毫不留情地插了进去。

　　又狠又深。

　　余容深深地将头埋在自己的手掌里，嘴里却克制不住地发着淫荡的声音，嗯嗯啊啊遍布整个房间。

　　那声音里似乎还带着哭腔。

　　魏远之见他一副淫荡的模样，一想到这副身体是被别人调教出来的便心生不爽，身下发了狠，粗壮的阴茎用力顶弄着余容流着水的后穴。

　　每一下都撞得余容全身发抖。

　　魏远之嗤笑，“这么敏感的身体，被多少人玩过？”

　　“唔！”余容咬着牙拼命摇头。

　　“光是魏绍元一个......调教不出来你这么淫荡的身子，说不说？”

　　他故意的，非要让余容招出来，性器转往湿漉漉的穴心钻，继而抽出来，又全根没入。

　　房间里响起了肉体拍打的水声。

　　魏远之的手指摸向两人交合的地方，跟犯了洪水似的。

　　“流了这么多水，魏绍元是多久没碰你了？”魏远之对着他红透了的耳根子轻声调笑，“是我操你操的爽，还是我父亲干你爽？”

　　余容喘着粗气承受着快速的抽插，那个平日里高冷温雅不苟言笑的人，此时却被情欲吞噬着。

　　在另一个男人身下被干。

　　“说啊。”魏远之逼着他。

　　余容紧紧咬着嘴唇，绝望地闭上眼，依旧一声不吭。

　　虽然已经尝到了血腥。

　　“他是不是这么干你的？”

　　余容被他翻了个身，趴在魏远之的身下继续接受着抽插，余容一开口便是呻吟，只得拼命摇头。

　　“不是？”魏远之把他的腰捞起来，这个姿势如同一只母狗，“那是这样？”

　　余容终于受不住，羞耻地姿势让他无声哭了出来。

　　眼泪顺着他的指缝流进了枕头里。

　　魏远之拿开他的手，掰着他的下巴让他直视自己，“看清楚现在你是在谁身下发浪！”

　　余容张了张嘴，无力地颤抖，“魏...少爷...”

　　魏远之很讨厌这个称呼，但此时却很满意他的回答，伏在余容身上亲吻他光滑的背脊。

　　他注意到余容的蝴蝶骨上有一块伤疤，像是洗过的纹身。

　　不知道是哪个野男人留下的。

　　魏远之想着，越发卖力地肏干起来，泄愤一般啃噬着那块留过他人痕迹的地方。

　　啃得红肿。

　　

　　大半个晚上，从床上，到沙发上，再到浴室，余容被魏远之以各种姿势压着干了不知道多少次，最后男人掰着他的臀瓣，将自己的东西全部射了进去。

　　还恶劣地威胁他含住不许漏出来。

　　一滴也不行。

　　余容一开始就在情海里沉浮，如同一只没了方向的小船，神情涣散。他时而被拍打到岸上，时而又被淹没在水里，最后生生被操射了好几次。

　　他往日的骄傲这一刻全没了。

　　凌乱不堪的衣衫和飘着腥味的空气在提醒着他的不堪。

　　一整个晚上，他都像母狗一般被侮辱着，肏干着。

　　最可悲的是，是他先发情勾引得别人。

　　魏远之看了昏睡过去的余容一眼，捡起他被撕破的衬衣，擦了擦两人身上的白浊。

　　然后重新裹上睡袍，头也不回地离开。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

04

　　余容身上有个秘密。

　　这个他拼尽全力守护了五年的秘密，就在昨夜功亏一篑。

　　魏远之没有说错，他这副敏感至极的身体被人调教过。

　　这是说好听点，说难听点，他被人玩过。

　　可是那段记忆在余容的脑子里变得极其模糊，对于大学时的记忆他还能记得非常清楚，甚至记得每一个老师的脸，可却偏偏遗忘了更近的这段记忆。

　　用遗忘来说并不准确，他隐约记得一些。

　　他听话的时候，那个人会温柔地为他上药，亲吻他，从背后抱着他喊他容容;他不听话的时候，那个人会将他绑起来拷在床上，强迫他吃下几颗药丸，用不了几分钟他就会自己扭着身子乖乖张开腿求肏。

　　放荡至极。

　　他记不清那人的模样，眼前总是一片模糊。

　　那是一段让余容怎么也不愿意去回忆的经历。

　　但可悲的是，他偏偏还要一次次面对梦魇。

　　因为长期服用会诱导发情的药物，他这副身体已经变得敏感淫荡。即使离开了那个人，他的身体依旧清楚地记住了那种感觉。

　　以至于没有药物他也会时常发情，只需要一点点诱导物。

　　可能是普通的白色药丸，也可能是，一种味道。

　　就像昨晚那样。

　　收拾他房间的人并不知道这一点，在他的衣柜里放了两个去除异味的香包。

　　那种味道在余容的记忆中太熟悉了。

　　一开始出现这种情况的时候余容会尝试着自己纾解，但他慢慢发现那种情欲，根本不是自己纾解能够满足的。

　　甚至会让他被欲望引导，成为欲望的奴隶。

　　余容只能一次次咬着牙忍过去。这听起来简单，但那过程并不亚于戒毒。

　　这五年他一直都是这么过来的：把自己泡在冷水里，吃助眠药强迫自己睡过去，或者像昨晚那样咬着牙干忍。

　　过程异常痛苦，但不是没有效果。他发情的间隔越来越长，并且程度也逐渐降低。但余容没想到，自己来到魏家的第一天，就碰上了这种事情。

　　而且被魏少爷魏远之撞见了，两人还有了一夜缠绵......

　　　　

　　第二日余容比往常起晚了些。

　　他一睁眼便六点多了，连澡都没来得及冲就要下去准备早饭，然后照顾魏绍元的起居。之后还要浇花，拖地，收拾厨房，清理草坪，俨然成了魏家的半个仆人。

　　余容扶着魏绍元从房间里出来的时候，正好碰上了魏远之下楼。

　　他意味深长地看了两人一眼，发出一声不屑地嘲笑。

　　这个昨晚还扭着身子给自己玩的小后妈，一早又变回了不苟言笑，将领口扣得一颗不留的温润男子。

　　可余容越是冷淡，魏远之越能想起他昨晚在自己身下的浪荡模样。

　　就像桌子上的红酒，妖冶而回味无穷。

　　魏远之端起，品了一口。

　　


	5. Chapter 5

05

　　魏远之没有搬出去。

　　房子是母亲留给他的，凭什么让他走，外人却登堂入室。

　　他不但不走，还要把这些人一个个赶走。

　　可让魏远之没有想到的是，他还没有把小后妈赶走，家里又多了个小野种。

　　魏远之回到家，看到院子里的草坪上一个四五小男孩正在玩着球，跑着跑着又坐到秋千上，见了魏远之瞪着大大的眼睛望着他。

　　小男孩丝毫没有察觉到危险，更不顾及脚下的草坪是这家主人花了大价钱请人修理的。

　　魏远之表情阴翳，他最讨厌小孩子了，“你是谁？”

　　肯定是余容又忘了关好大门，让别人家的熊孩子跑了进来。

　　男孩长得奶里奶气的，也不说话，似乎是有些害怕魏远之，躲在秋千后面，小声喊着什么。

　　魏远之走近一听，喊的是爸爸。

　　他问，“你爸爸是谁？“

　　小男孩呆呆望着他。

　　魏远之眉头一皱，跟小孩子打交道真麻烦，“你不说，我叫警察了。”

　　小男孩一听到警察两个字，表情越发恐惧，喊着爸爸往屋里跑了。

　　魏远之紧跟着后面，踩坏了他的草坪还往他屋里跑？

　　这是哪家的熊孩子？

　　余宁跑着跑着撞到了余容，一下子钻到了余容的怀里，嘴里还喊着，“爸爸，有坏人。”

　　余容来不及擦手，只好在自己的围裙上抹了两把，把他抱到了怀里，摸着他的头细声安慰，“没事，宁宁不怕。”

　　余容安慰完小孩，一抬头对上了魏远之那张阴沉到可怕的脸。

　　他死死盯着余容，指了指余宁，从牙缝里挤出几个字，“这玩意是什么，你最好给我个解释。”

　　余容不知道刚才的事，又怕吓到孩子，只好先让余宁上楼。

　　他的声音很轻，语气里满身耐心，“宁宁先去楼上玩玩具好吗？”

　　魏远之瞥了眼小男孩沾着泥土的鞋，“不许！”

　　叫余宁的小男孩显然是吓坏了，想哭又不敢哭，委屈巴巴窝在余容的怀抱里。

　　魏远之看着吓破胆的余宁，“他是谁？”

　　余容只好实话实说，“这是我儿子宁宁。”

　　“儿子？”魏远之挑起嘴角笑了起来，满是嘲讽，“看不出来你也能跟女人结婚生孩子啊？你那天晚上的样子，我还以为你只会在男人身下求饶呢。”

　　“魏远之！”余容提高声音试图掩盖住男人的话。他已经拼命让自己忘记那天晚上发生的事了，可是魏远之总是要一遍遍提醒他，还在这种场合，“这里还有孩子。”

　　魏远之没被谁吼过，边解领带边笑，凑近余容道，“还不知道哪来的野种呢，魏绍元也让你带回来？”

　　“看来他真的挺喜欢你的嘛。”魏远之轻声道，“能忍得了你那么不堪的过去，还能接受你和别人的孩子，真是伟大。”

　　“不过，你最好听我一句提醒。”

　　“那个道貌岸然的人可不会是一个好父亲。”

　　

　　余容轻闭着眼，认命般接受着眼前这人的嘲讽和蔑视。小小的余宁不明白，为什么这个人对他爸爸凶巴巴的，更不明白余容不反驳是为了保护他。

　　虽然他听不懂这些话，可是他父亲好像很难过。

　　余容闭着眼睛，一句话也不说。他以为这样就能讨来魏远之的一丝好感。

　　至少，能让宁宁留下来。

　　他不愿意再让自己听话又懂事的儿子被送回之前寄养的家庭去，和自己几个月都很难见上一面。

　　可是他还是听到了那个魔鬼的声音，魏远之语气冰冷，“明天之前，把他送走。”

　　余宁一听说要被送走，立刻抱紧了余容的脖子。他不敢大哭大闹，只敢小声说，“爸爸，宁宁不要走......”

　　余容轻声安抚他，打发他先去院子里玩。

　　四岁的孩子仿佛已经懂得了大人的难处，宁宁乖乖跑走了，跑到玄关处又担心地回头看了眼余容，才又往院子里去。

　　宁宁一走，余容像是放下了心底的重担，他放下自己的尊严对魏远之道，“宁宁他很乖，白天他会去幼儿园，晚上才接回来，不会吵到你的。”

　　魏远之道：“不行，我最讨厌小孩了。”

　　余容寄人篱下，什么话语权都没有。但为了宁宁他可以什么都不要，他最终是低下了高傲的头颅，几近哀求，“魏远之，他真的很听话，算我求求你。”

　　这件事他已经跟魏绍元打过招呼了，魏绍元不但什么都没说，还很高兴地让人给余宁找了新的幼儿园，离家不远，余容接送起来也十分方便。

　　但余容没想到在魏远之这里碰了壁。

　　魏远之心底对小孩有一种天生的厌恶，如果让他选择，他绝对不会要小孩的，更别说养在家里，“你说的听话，就是把草坪踏坏吗？”

　　余容说不出话来。

　　他像是在想什么，憋了很久才道，“明天我会修理好的。”

　　

　　两人并没有达成一致。

　　余宁重新回到父亲怀抱的时候并不知道自己第二天还有被送走的风险，高高兴兴地在余容脸上亲了一口。

　　这让余容心里百感交集。

　　余宁的房间在余容的旁边，魏远之一直在客厅看新闻，因此余容直接把宁宁抱回了房间，吃饭的时候也没有让他下去。等魏绍元和魏远之都吃完了，余容才从厨房里热好给宁宁留的菜，端着上了楼。

　　“爸爸，为什么宁宁不可以下去吃饭？”小余宁啃着包子，好奇地问余容。

　　余容答不上来。

　　吃过了晚饭，余容躺在宁宁身边给他讲故事，晚些时候又热了杯奶，余宁喝下便乖乖睡了，梦里还抱着余容的胳膊不放手。

　　但是余容不能和他睡一间。

　　他哄好了宁宁，悄悄关上房间的门，但并未回自己的房间。

　　而是在走廊上愣愣站了将近二十分钟。

　　之后抬眼看了下从走廊另一边透着光的书房，走了过去。

　　他还要和魏远之谈一谈。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

06

　　　　　　

　　余容敲响了书房的门。

　　门只是轻掩着，魏远之在里面说了声，进。

　　余容依旧是那一身衬衣西裤，即使是在晚上，他也只在睡前才会换上睡袍，平时都是一派下人作风，拘谨得不能再拘谨。

　　他从未把这里当做自己家，魏家能不能容下他，他心里自有自知之明。

　　魏远之没有坐在电脑前处理事务，而是翘着二郎腿悠闲地坐在沙发上，手里端着一杯红酒不紧不慢晃着，配合着暧昧的暖黄灯光。

　　像是专门等着余容的。

　　余容走进去，他脚上的拖鞋和这一身装扮格格不入，但此时他并没有注意形象的心思。

　　他开口：“魏......先生。”

　　“少爷”两个字在嘴边悬挂片刻又收了回去，这种时候他不敢触犯魏远之的逆鳞。

　　魏远之没有转头看他，只是将剩下的半瓶红酒倒进醒酒器里，又加了几块冰进去，才缓缓开口。

　　“你儿子睡了？”

　　余容毕恭毕敬，低着脑袋现在门口不敢进来。

　　他虽然不爱言语，却是个自尊心很强的人。他作为一个男人，一个父亲，本不该活得卑躬屈膝委曲求全，但为了儿子，只能向眼前的男人低头。

　　“魏先生，宁宁他真的很懂事，我可以把他从幼儿园接回来后就让他呆在卧室里，绝对不会再乱跑，更不会出现在您面前。”

　　这看起来是个合适的方案，但魏远之却不同意，“不行，必须送走。”

　　余容道，“魏远之，你让我做什么都行，但宁宁只是个孩子，求你别为难他。”

　　他说话的尾音都是颤着的。

　　余容自认为他是个有骨气的人。

　　可在魏家呆了短短几天，他就发现什么所谓尊严，骨气在权势面前不过是尘土。

　　别人一扬袖子就不复存在。

　　他寄人篱下可以受委屈，甚至是侮辱，但他不能让宁宁跟着他一起受欺负。

　　他只是个孩子。

　　魏远之并非铁石心肠的人，但他一想到余容是他父亲的人，这个孩子还不知道是他和谁的野种，心里就一阵不爽。

　　他倒是要看看余容为了能在魏家生活下去，到底能下贱到那般地步。

　　他勾勾手指，像喊一个玩物那般，“过来。”

　　余容直起身子走过去。

　　就算今天魏远之要他爬过去，他也不能说一句话。

　　魏远之心里并没有多少侮辱余容而得来的快感，反而看着这副绝美禁欲的脸上浮现出的痛苦，心里无端生出几分心疼。

　　为什么会心疼呢？

　　“求人就要拿出你求人的态度。”魏远之悠闲地品了口红酒。

　　再看余容，已经跪到了自己面前。

　　他的表情满是隐忍，如同对面的是他的仇敌般。

　　魏远之看着余容微闭着的眼睛，勾起他的下巴，冰凉的指尖在他的眉眼间划过去，“睁开眼。”

　　余容顺从又听话地睁开眼睛，像是个任人玩弄的傀儡。

　　“做什么都行？”魏远之心情大好，带了几分鄙夷的笑，“包括张开腿像个婊子一样让我干吗？”

　　余容狠狠瞪了他一眼，抖着嘴唇不语。

　　“那么，如你所愿。”

　　红酒顺着余容的领口流下去，划过他白皙的皮肤就像在白瓷开出了嫣红的花。酒是刚醒过的，里面加了不少冰块，余容攥着拳头忍不住颤抖。

　　魏远之就那么看着他，不动。

　　过了几秒，余容跪在地上颤抖着手解开他的腰带，低头把魏远之的阴茎含了进去，给他口交。

　　对于余容这样有洁癖的人来说，那轻微的腥味几乎让他作呕。

　　可是他还是卖力地一下下吞吐，舌尖不时舔舐着，但那东西实在太大了，吞了一半便又只得吐出来，来来回回反反复复，嘴巴里塞得满满，看似经验丰富，实则十分青涩。

　　他没有做过这样的事。

　　即使是在五年前的记忆里，也没有这样的记忆。

　　魏远之仰着头靠在沙发上享受，闭着眼拼着高脚杯里仅剩的一口红酒。

　　品完了红酒，就该品品眼前这杯烈酒了。

　　魏远之放下杯子，大手放在一片绒软的头发里，按着余容的脑袋，让自己的大家伙在他口中快速抽插起来。

　　“唔 - ！”

　　余容没有半点防备，更没有反抗的能力。

　　他此时就像一只宠物在讨好着主人。

　　那东西几乎插到了他的喉咙里，承受着魏远之凶狠的肏，喉咙火辣辣地疼，眼泪直流，甚至几次干呕都被硬生生憋了回去。余容只觉得脸部的肌肉都僵硬住了，只剩下被动的机械运动。

　　当魏远之把自己的阴茎抽出来时，余容已经麻木了，张着嘴还拼命想上前去吸。魏远之射了他一脸精液，点滴白浊在余容的脸上成了一个个屈辱的烙印。

　　将他烫伤。

　　余容还跪在原地喘着气，鼻边是浓重的雄性气味，他刚要去擦，便被魏远之压到了沙发上。

　　恍惚间，衬衣也被褪了下来扔到一边。

　　继而有冰凉的触感划过身体，是魏远之把醒酒器里剩下的红酒尽数倒在了他身上。

　　冰凉的红酒顺着他的胸膛流到了小腹。

　　接着是大腿上。

　　在雪白如瓷的肌肤上显得妖艳而美丽。

　　魏远之变态似的舔舐着他身上的液体，粗糙的舌苔碾压过全身，还时不时噬咬他的骨肉，咬到敏感的地方余容就会像触了电一般全身颤抖。

　　魏远之尝够了味道，便把人压在沙发上，提着腿对准湿漉漉的小穴蓄势待发。

　　“果然又贱又骚，还没碰你就流了这么多水。”魏远之道，“我对死尸没兴趣，最好拿出来你求人的态度，不然你儿子......”

　　本来几乎沉浸在情欲里的余容瞬间清醒，脸上满是屈辱。

　　他张了张嘴唇，绝望地闭上眼，脸上挂着刚才的泪痕，“求你......”

　　“求我什么？”

　　余容滑动喉结，耻辱在他的脸上写满，漂亮的脸蛋此时镀上了一层绯红，连耳根子也因为情欲红得滴血。

　　魏远之说得没有错，他真是又贱又骚。

　　平时装出一副清冷高贵的模样又如何，还不是被男人碰一碰就敏感得求人上。

　　余容对自己这样的身体近乎绝望，咬着牙从牙缝里艰难挤出来几个字：“求你......插进来......”

　　魏远之满意地笑，扶着巨大的阴茎插进去。

　　余容痛苦地闭上了眼。

　　却抑制不住地发出几声难耐的呻吟。

　　被欲望点燃的他就像个无耻的男妓，连声音都是勾着人的媚。

　　

　　两人在沙发上做了两次，第二次魏远之抱起余容，让他自己坐上来。

　　余容情绪几乎崩溃，咬着嘴唇掰开自己的臀部把那泛着水光的肉棒吞下去。魏远之依旧不满意，直到他扭着腰自己动起来，嘴里喊出了些不知道多羞耻的话才肯放过他。

　　魏远之把他按在沙发上操，操够了又就着两人下体相连的姿势把他抱到了书房的大落地窗前，压在上面百般蹂躏。余容被抬着腿狠狠契入，被那根火热的巨根钉在落地窗上，哭都哭不出来。

　　最后余容已经什么都射不出来，稀薄的白液点点滴滴落在窗前的地毯上，他最后的意识竟然是，地毯明天还要自己收拾干净。

 


	7. Chapter 7

　07

　　

　　第二天魏远之下楼时看到余宁正在自己啃面包，嘴里鼓鼓的，嘴角沾着果酱，右手边上放在一杯牛奶。

　　他见了魏远之没有昨天那么怕了，也许是余容教导过，他见了魏远之乖乖喊了声叔叔。

　　魏远之不见余容，也不见魏绍元。

　　他问余宁，“你爸爸呢？”

　　余宁垫着脚尖努力够着牛奶喝了口，舔了舔小嘴唇，“在睡觉。”

　　魏远之一看手表，这都七点了。

　　平时余容五点多就会起来准备早饭，打扫客厅，伺候魏绍元起居。

　　他又问余宁，“那谁给你准备的早饭？”

　　余宁黑秋秋的大眼睛看着他，眼睛里既有好奇也有恐惧，小声道，“宁宁自己。”

　　“宁宁也给叔叔准备了。”

　　说着，他指指厨房桌子上的盘子，里面放着两个干瘪的面包片，显然是直接从冰箱拿出来的，上面涂着乱糟糟的果酱，像是鬼画符。

　　盘子四周还有洒落的面包屑。

　　魏远之的眉头皱了起来，没有煎蛋也没有早餐火腿，他简直怀疑这种东西真的能吃吗？

　　魏远之把干瘪的面包加热，端着盘子坐到余宁对面，目光审视着他，“你叫余宁？”

　　余宁点点头，“是。”

　　“谁给你起的名字？”魏远之接着问。

　　只是他塞了一口面包，果然觉得难以下咽，可余宁都当成香喷喷的宝贝吃下去了，他一个大人还能说什么？

　　余宁吃得正香，怯怯的，“是爸爸。”

　　“你妈妈呢？”

　　“宁宁没有见过妈妈。”

　　他到底是小孩子，别人家的小孩都有妈妈的，就他没有，一提起来难免有些难过，边抱着牛奶杯咕咚咕咚喝边吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。

　　魏远之不知道余宁随了谁，明明是个男孩却长得奶里奶气的，个子也不高，小小一只，倒是乖巧。

　　余宁喝完了牛奶依旧不见余容下来，自己懂事地踩着小板凳把杯子洗刷干净，摆齐放好。接着又拿了盘子准备了一份新的早餐。

　　魏远之见他十分危险地在摔倒的边缘徘徊，勒令他从高处下来。余宁把盘子放到低处，在面包片上作画一般涂好果酱，然后端着要上楼。

　　只是他还小，腿也短，手里端着盘子颤颤巍巍，几次险些摔倒。

　　“你去哪？”魏远之实在看不过去，接过了他手里的盘子。

　　余宁道，“爸爸还没有吃早饭。”

　　“他等会儿会自己下来吃。魏远之道，“你不用去幼儿园吗？”

　　余宁站在楼梯上有些为难，爸爸没吃早饭会饿肚子的，而且，爸爸没有起床也没人送他去幼儿园。

　　“宁宁不知道。”

　　“……”

　　 两人正说着话，门铃响了。

　　 是家里请的阿姨。

　　自从余容来了以后。家里的事务都是他一个人在忙，阿姨乐得清闲。她本来是该中午才过来的，今天一早却接到余容的电话，说麻烦她早晨过来。

　　“余先生让我过来的，说是要准备早饭，照顾魏老先生的起居和送小孩去幼儿园。”

　　魏远之脸色不太好看，“他人呢？”

　　“……”

　　

　　余宁已经蹬蹬蹬跑到余容的房间了，敲门没有人开，只好垫着脚尖费力打开了门把，还好并没有反锁。

　　被子里窝成一团。

　　余宁在床边看着余容，爸爸看起来好憔悴的样子，嘴唇泛白，双颊通红。他晃着余容的胳膊，“爸爸，该起床了。”

　　没有反应。

　　“宁宁要去幼儿园了。”

　　还是没有反应。

　　小小的余宁有点慌，为什么爸爸身上这么烫，像火在烧一样。小家伙的眼睛里又泛起了水光，“爸爸……”

　　他擦了擦泪，刚要跑下去喊叔叔，就在楼梯口撞到了一个高大的怀抱里，正是魏远之。

　　他小拳头扯着魏远之的衣角，“叔叔，我爸爸身上好烫好烫……”

　　魏远之昨晚做的时候就觉得余容状态有些不对劲，口交的时候余容口腔滚烫，后穴里也是湿热难耐，指尖划过皮肤都是滚烫的。但那时候他已经停不下来了，尤其到了后面余容意识模糊，双腿缠着他的腰嘴里无意识地发着媚叫，勾得魏远之魂都没了。

　　所以他也只当余容是动情，没想到居然是发烧。这个人也是，发着烧还大晚上去撩拨他。

　　“张医生，麻烦你现在过来一趟……”

 


	8. Chapter 8

08

 

　　张医生给余容挂上了点滴，又开了几盒退烧的药才离开。

　　余宁担心地握着爸爸烫烫的手，一刻也不离开。挂上了点滴余容才迷迷糊糊醒过来，见了余宁又要去叫阿姨。

　　魏远之站在一边被完美忽视，“躺好，叫阿姨做什么？”

　　余容呼吸都是烫的，声音疲惫无力，他没想到魏远之会出现在他的房间，毕竟今天不是周末，魏远之每天都忙得很。

　　余容说话很吃力，“宁宁要送去幼儿园......”

　　余宁一听，哭了起来，小肉手紧紧拽着余容的衣角，“宁宁不去幼儿园，宁宁要照顾爸爸......”

　　他说完又晃晃悠悠地端起床头的水杯，“爸爸喝水。”

　　余宁从小就很懂事，可能是遗传了余容的基因，自理能力很强。虽然他看起来一副软萌萌的样子，但小小的内心却十分强大。余容将他寄养在自己姑妈家里，余宁眼巴巴望着他离开，不哭也不闹，只是扯着他的袖子说，爸爸要早点回来接宁宁呀。

　　宁宁是他的孩子，虽然这点毋庸置疑，但余宁的身世依旧是个迷。余容出过一次意外，意外溺水，正是那次意外让他失去了五年前的那段记忆，包括余宁的来历。他醒过来的时候余宁已经在他身边了，被姑妈抱着，小手挥舞着冲他不停喊巴巴爸爸。

　　姑妈也说不清余宁的来历，只说是半年前被余容抱回来的。在余容的记忆里，他没有和人结过婚，或许宁宁是被他领养的。

　　在余宁两岁的时候，余容做了亲子鉴定，结果让他大吃一惊，余宁是他亲生的！

　　难道他真的和别人结过婚？

　　为什么自己一点印象都没有。

　　不但没有印象，就连生活中也没有半点和别人一起生活过的痕迹。

　　余容想不明白。

　　“宁宁乖。”余容揉了揉的的头发，小口喝着水。

　　余宁跑到自己房间里拿来了一本故事书，看着上面自己还认不全的字，只能看懂图画“宁宁给爸爸讲故事，爸爸就不难受了。”

　　他以前发烧的时候，爸爸也是这么做的。

　　“从前在很远很远的西方......”余宁稚嫩的声音在房间里响起，歪着脑袋，“爸爸，西方是哪里呀？”

　　“......”

　　余宁还是被送到了幼儿园。

　　是魏远之吩咐的，嫌太吵。

　　

　　余宁被送走后，魏远之在床头像盯着猎物一般盯着余容，余容见了他难免想到昨晚的事，本来就烫着的脸更烫了。

　　“魏先生，麻烦你先出去，我想睡一会儿。”

　　余容闭上了眼睛。

　　“张医生让我帮你看着吊针。”魏远之死皮赖脸坐在一旁地沙发上。

　　余容不想和这个危险的人独处一室，“我自己可以的。”

　　“你不是要睡觉么？”

　　“......”

　　余容是真的难受得厉害，懒得再理会他。

　　魏远之拿着手机给秘书打电话，本来有两个重要会议要开，现在看来是泡汤了。

　　明明这种事让家里的阿姨来做就行，他干嘛要亲自留下来盯着这个人呢？

　　还能跑了不成？

 


	9. Chapter 9

09

 

　　余容醒过来的时候额头上覆着一块凉毛巾，手上的针也取下来了，余容取来了体温计一测，三十七度五，低烧。

　　家里的阿姨姓孙，在魏家已经十来年了，余容跟着魏远之喊她一声孙姨。

　　孙姨上楼送饭的时候余容刚醒不久，坐在床头手里捧着一本书。她大概知道这个人是魏绍元带回来的，地位不一般，所以十分尊重，“余先生，这是魏老先生让我准备的，说等您醒了就端上来。”

　　余容指了指桌子，“放这吧。”

　　孙姨“哎”了一声，把手里的东西放下。

　　余容一天没下楼，虽然他看起来养尊处优，但毕竟和魏家的一个仆人没有区别，照顾魏绍元才是他的本职工作。

　　他问孙姨“魏老先生呢？”

　　孙姨道，“在后院里。”

　　“魏远之不在？”

　　“少爷去公司了，说是开会，走了两个小时了。”

　　余容去泡了个热水澡，出来后整个人都是虚的，昨天下午他就开始发烧，只是没当一回事。昨晚又被魏远之那么折腾一番，被魏远之抱回房间的时候就没意识了。

　　他吃了几口孙姨端上来的饭菜，又把房间整理干净，窗子打开通风，才下了楼。

　　魏绍元正在院子里逗他那只八哥。

　　只是他的腿不太好，拄着拐杖依旧站一会儿就要坐下歇歇。

　　他见了余容让他扶自己坐在“小余烧退了？”

　　余容点点头，“让您担心了。”

　　“你还年轻，也别太拼了，注意身体。”魏绍元语重心长，拍了拍自己的腿，“你看看我，年轻的时候不注意，现在落了半个残废。”

　　魏绍元习惯了顺风顺水的日子，这对他来说确实是不小的打击。过了随意挥霍的年纪，也没了风流倜傥的能力，每天拖着病残的一只腿惶惶度日。

　　“你跟了我多久了？”

　　余容一愣，想了想，“有两年了。”

　　魏绍元点点头，叹了一声气，“这两年委屈你了。”

　　余容摸不透魏绍元的意思。

　　他是两年前碰见的魏绍元，算起来应该是魏绍元刚做完手术那段时间。当时余容带着余宁到处讨生活，余宁不仅来历不明，而且是个黑户。

　　宁宁没有户口，又马上要上幼儿园，余容不仅要工作，还要为余宁的户口焦头烂额。

　　这时候，余容遇上了魏绍元。

　　准确来说，是魏绍元找上了余容。

　　魏绍元说自己可以帮忙解决余宁的户口问题，并且有能力让他上最好的幼儿园。

　　当时既没经济能力又没有人际关系的余容无法不心动。

　　但条件是余容要去美国陪魏绍元养伤。

　　余容答应了。

　　在他看来，自己只是魏绍元身边的一个佣人一个护工，而时间久了却流言四起，说他是魏绍元身边养的人。

　　魏绍元没有肯定，也没有否认。

　　余容一开始怕过，这种关系在他眼里是极为难堪的，但魏绍元对他没有做过任何越轨的事，人也不像外面传的那般风流多情，至少对余容没有过。

　　渐渐地，余容也便不管外界怎么说，只洁身自好，管好自己。

　　除了偶尔会很想宁宁以外，余容这两年过得并不太差。

　　他离开之前将宁宁寄养在姑妈家，并给了对方一大笔钱，几乎是自己所存的全部积蓄，拜托对方照顾好孩子。

　　他怎么不要紧，但宁宁不能受委屈。

　　小小的宁宁一开始离开父亲时整夜哭闹，那时候他还只有两岁多，姑妈不得不抱着他半夜起来跟余容视频。

　　余容心里疼得很，余宁是长在他身上的一块肉，怎么割下来都疼。

　　慢慢地，小余宁开始明白爸爸要工作，他便不再哭闹，只是乖巧地等，还会每日打电话问余容什么时候回来看宁宁。

　　余容半年才能回国一次，每次都只留三两天便要回去。这已经是魏绍元给他的最大宽容。

　　每次临走的时候宁宁都抱着余容的大腿舍不得放手，明明眼泪已经掉下来了，还倔强地不肯哭，嘴里喊着爸爸不要走，宁宁也要跟爸爸走......

　　好在姑妈人有耐心，对待自己孙子一般对待余宁，将他养的白白嫩嫩，四岁的余宁已经有了余容的影子，漂亮得不像话。

　　

　　今天风大，魏绍元不能在院子里呆的太久。

　　他努力了几次都没能自己站起来，只好认输，“小余，你扶我一下。”

　　余容将他扶起来。

　　回到客厅时正好碰上了刚回来的魏远之，身后还有个小脑袋。

　　是余宁。

　　余宁见了魏绍元，懂事地问了好，才又去找余容。

　　余容把魏绍元搀扶回了房，再回到客厅时见魏远之脸色铁青。

　　余宁还小，觉察不出大人间的气氛不对，伸着手要余容抱，“今天是魏叔叔接我回来的。”

　　余容抱着余宁对魏远之道了声谢谢。

　　却听见魏远之带着玩味的声音，“你是魏绍元的人，你儿子不该叫我叔叔吧？”

　　


	10. Chapter 10

10

　　魏远之的话让余容一愣。

　　只要魏绍元不开口，余容就没办法私自解释自己和魏家老先生的关系。

　　毕竟魏绍元风流一世，身边常是美人围绕。

　　魏远之误会也是正常。

　　“爸爸，宁宁为什么不能叫叔叔？”小余宁瞪着水灵的眼睛问余容。

　　余容一时没得解释。

　　还好小孩的注意力特别容易转移，余宁看到阿姨端过来的西瓜就把刚才的问题忘了，眼巴巴看着余容。

　　余容还要看魏远之的脸色。

　　毕竟家里他才是主人。

　　魏远之虽然看到余宁紧抱着余容心里一阵不爽，但父子俩看起来确实可怜。

　　他让余宁从余容身上下来，才给他吃西瓜。

　　都四岁了，还粘着自己的父亲，像个什么样子。

　　余宁抱着爸爸舍不得松手，一边又眼巴巴看着西瓜流口水，“爸爸……”

　　爸爸不答应他是不敢吃的，就算是魏远之让他吃。

　　余容舍不得让余宁受委屈，将他放了下来。余宁乖乖去盘子里拿了两块西瓜，一块给了余容，一块给了魏远之。

　　“爸爸和叔叔也吃呀。”

　　他小手握着瓜皮摇摇欲坠。

　　魏远之没有接，他身上还穿着西装，再啃个西瓜简直有失风度。

　　余容只好把两块都接过了。

　　余宁用勺子崴着吃，他见余容不吃，担心地问他，“爸爸你是不是还在发烧？”

　　余容还发着低烧，脸色并不太好。

　　余宁用毛巾擦了擦手，拉着余容要往楼上走，西瓜也不吃了，“生病了要多休息的。”

　　魏远之站起来看了眼父子俩，对余宁道，“吃你的瓜。”

　　转而又对余容说，“你上楼休息，晚饭让孙姨做。”

　　　　

　　余容已经睡了大半天，他体格不算弱，平时也很少生病。

　　“不用了，晚饭我来吧。”他挽起衣袖，走向厨房，“魏老先生今天说想念鲜笋老鸭汤的味道了，这道孙姨做不来。”

　　魏远之坐在沙发上打量着他的背影，心里的不爽快立刻翻了倍超了标，连看到在自己眼前吃着西瓜的余宁都是不愉快的，嘲讽道，“呵，魏绍元真是好福气，找个小情不但给做饭，还附送儿子。”

　　余宁听不懂，眨着眼睛看着他。

　　擦着地的孙姨倒是冷静，装作什么也没听见。她在魏家呆的时间够长，长到什么事情都见过都听过，前些年魏老先生没少带人回来，什么荒唐事都有过，每次她都以为魏家要换女主人了，到头来不还照样是父子俩过着。

　　她是看透了，这家里啊，换不了主人的。

　　余容洗着竹笋的手顿了一下，水流哗哗掠过，过了几秒他才回过神来。魏远之怎么羞辱他他都能忍，就算是让他做那种事，他也咽下去了，但余宁还那么小，有些事不该当着他说。

　　果然，余宁端着西瓜跑到厨房里问余容，“爸爸，什么是小情呀？”

　　余容说不出来，只得狠狠瞪了一眼魏远之，那眼神像是要在他身上挖下来一块肉。

　　余宁还在好奇巴巴地望着他，嘴里啃着西瓜，流了一身的水。

　　余容没回答他，转移了话题，“宁宁，爸爸要做饭了，你跟孙姨去院子里玩一会儿。”

　　孙姨见状，赶紧把余宁抱走了，“小祖宗，咱们去院子里荡秋千。”

　　余宁一听要荡秋千立刻跟着孙姨跑出去了。

　　平时他都只能自己在院子里玩秋千，可是他还太矮了，脚尖踮着也够不到地，每次都晃不起来。

　　余宁走了以后，余容才又重新洗起来竹笋，魏远之眼中带着一丝戏谑的笑看着他，就那么打量着，也不说话。

　　直到余容受不了他的目光，那目光落下来就像自己裸着身子正在被凌迟一样。

　　 “魏先生，以后请你不要再在宁宁面前说这种话了。”

　　魏远之站起来松了松领带，“是我说的不对吗？”

　　余容低着头将笋切成段，又切了几片姜，默不作声，忍受着魏远之的羞辱。

　　这不算什么，如果他不把这口气吞到自己肚子里，魏远之恼羞成怒还会做出更过分的事来。

　　被余容视作十恶不赦之人的魏远之笑了笑，走进了厨房，余容下意识躲了一下。

　　可是厨房就那么点空间，他能躲到哪里去，如果可以他真想让自己变成空气消失，但那是不可能的。他甚至怀疑自己变成空气魏远之也不会放弃羞辱他的。

　　魏远之从背后抱住余容，后者拼命挣脱了几下，但无奈那人的力气如铁钳似的，丝毫不动。

　　他伏在余容耳边，声音如同魔鬼，“我说的是不对，你是我父亲的人，又爬了我的床，你说，这怎么算？”

　　“这算，乱伦吧？”

　　可是魏远之的声音没有半分乱伦的羞耻感，反而是带着享受的愉悦。

　　余容恨不得拿手里的刀冲他砍下去，咬着牙才能拼命忍住，“滚。”

　　魏远之笑了起来，似乎余容不是在骂他，而是说了什么好听的话，环着余容腰身的手不但不放，反而在他身上游离起来，划过余容敞开的领口，“不如你干脆当我的小情怎么样？”

　　他解开了余容领口的第二颗扣子，“魏绍元一个瘸子，连站都站不稳，满足不了你吧。”

　　余容提刀，“魏远之！”

　　可这丝毫危险不到身后的男人，魏远之就是在刀尖上走着的人，天不怕地不怕。

　　“生气了？”他像一个变态将头埋在余容的颈间，闻着他身上淡淡的香，“但你最好别忘了是谁求着我上的？”

　　余容的刀落了下来，拍碎了案板上的一瓣蒜。

　　魏远之戳中了他的痛处。第一次他意外发情，在地上生不如死，求着魏远之上，第二次为了余宁，他又厚颜无耻找了魏远之。

　　还天天说什么尊严，哪里还有尊严。

　　他也不过就是别人眼中主动爬上魏家人床的人。只不过那个人不是魏绍元，而是魏远之。

　　可这又有什么区别。

　　魏远之舔舐着余容白皙的脖颈，手指已经解开了他的第三颗扣子。

　　他身上的味道让余容害怕，那是一种压迫的、强势的雄性气息，明明厨房是通着风的，客厅里的冷气可以传到这里，但为什么会这么热呢。

　　虽然余容不想承认，但他不得不承认，他的身体有反应了。

　　光是被魏远之随意挑拨了两下，他就有反应了。

　　太可怕了。

　　为什么每次和这个人共处一室的时候身体都会这么敏感。

　　就像发情了一样。

　　发情......

　　余容被自己这个想法吓到了，猛地推开魏远之。

　　大概是魏远之没想到他突然的反抗，竟然轻易被推开了，余容手忙脚乱地扣好被魏远之解开的扣子，低声警告他，“你别乱来。”

　　就算是这种时候，魏绍元也有可能会随时出来，他行动不便不代表不能自己行走，宁宁也可能会随时进来，不管是谁，都不会是余容想要看到的场面。

　　魏远之轻笑了下，握住他的手腕将他大力抵在后面的墙上。亲昵地含住了余容的耳垂，带有色情意味地舔弄。

　　“怕被魏绍元听见？”

　　他捏着余容的下巴强迫他与自己接吻，余容差点咬断了他的舌头。

　　余容也愣住了，别过头去。

　　魏远之尝着嘴里散开的铁锈味，像是危险的野兽终于露出了爪牙，凶狠至极，“我今天就要让他听见！”

 


	11. Chapter 11

11

　　　

　　　　

　　余容在魏远之的眼神里看到了危险两个字。

　　余容强忍着最后一丝理智跟魏远之谈判，“魏远之，你跟你无冤无仇，你放过我和宁宁吧。”

　　但眼前的野兽显然是被他惹怒了，张着血盆大口贪图着即将到口的美味。不过他并不急于下手，他要等着猎物一步步自己走进他设下的圈套里，他把这个过程称作是享受。

　　“从你进了魏家的门开始，就晚了。”

　　魏家大少爷任性，以魏远之的性子，没有他做不出来的事，余容惹不起他还躲不起吗？

　　想着，余容逃了。

　　他推开魏远之伏在自己身前的胸膛，连围裙都没来得及摘下来，跌撞着往楼梯上大步走。

　　他能感受到自己的身体正在发生的变化，它在发热发烫，那种感觉太熟悉了，余容曾经无数次被它折磨得痛不欲生。

　　他现在需要立刻上楼将自己泡在凉水里，压制住莫名而来的情欲。

　　但他又克制不住地去想，为什么魏远之一靠近，他的身体就会有所反应。明明魏远之身上只有普通的古龙水味道，古龙水他也用过，不应该的。

　　余容逃得踉跄，在楼梯楼险些摔了一跤。

　　在后面跟过来的魏远之锁住了他的腰。

　　他贴在余容耳边道，“你最好听话点。”

　　余容蓦地睁大了眼睛。

　　这个声音......为什么这么熟悉。

　　和他多少次想要拼命回忆却又回忆不起来的情节一样。

　　但是也仅仅是某一个瞬间的相似，这个声音并不温柔，他脑海里的那个声音不会这么强硬，那个人总是很温柔，他会说，容容，你要听话一点。

　　这样可以少受一点罪。

　　“这样才能少受罪。”魏远之道。

　　余容一时失了神。

　　魏远之不知道他在想什么，趁余容失去反抗的几秒把人从楼梯上搂了下来，手开始不老实起来，在余容身上四处游走。

　　直到他的之间划过了余容胸前，余容才如梦惊醒一般推开他。

　　他正要给魏远之一巴掌，抬手才看见这正是魏绍元的门前。

　　魏远之顺势握住了他手腕，轻声道，“就在这做怎么样？”

　　余容震惊地看向他。

　　他压低声音，几乎是快要连自己都听不见了，还生怕被魏绍元听见，“疯子！”

　　魏远之以强势的力道指压着他，将他抵在了门板旁的墙上，噬咬着余容的嘴唇，“那我今天就当一次疯子。”

　　可怜余容不敢发出半点声音，任凭他蹂躏着，魏远之的手都快伸到他裤子里的也不敢开口，生怕一张口便会流出来什么不雅的声音。

　　可是魏远之偏偏跟他作对，接个吻都要吻出水声，空气里沉默得可怕，不大的音乐声从魏绍元的门缝里传出来。

　　这是魏绍元的老习惯，总睡不着，要听着安眠的音乐才能入眠。

　　现在不过是下午四点，魏绍元却是累了，刚才让余容扶着回房睡下了。

　　余容连呼吸都屏住了，又被魏远之堵着嘴吻着，没一会儿便憋得脸红，连脖子染上了红。

　　魏远之亲够了才肯放过他，不过手指依旧勾着他的下巴，仔细打量。余容长得确实漂亮，要是没魏绍元，说不定他真能是自己的人。不过现在也没什么关系，不还是一样要被自己压在身下操吗？

　　好在魏远之还知道顾及脸面，没真在客厅做。魏绍元旁边是一间空房，是以前佣人住的，现在放了些杂物，多日没人打扫蒙上了一层尘。

　　魏远之把余容推到了里面。

　　这栋别墅有许多年了，隔音效果一点都不理想，即使隔了一个房间，余容还是能清楚地听到隔壁传来的音乐声。

　　这样却正好顺了魏远之的意，他就是要让魏绍元听听，他的人是怎么在自己身下承欢的。

　　魏远之三五下扯开了余容的衬衣扣子，他力度大的吓人，余容避之不及，甚至来不及心疼自己已经穿出感情的衬衣，就已经被魏远之压在了身下。

　　“你这个变态！”余容骂他，早就已经骂得没词了。

　　可魏远之呢，没有丝毫羞耻之心。他勾着余容生气也很漂亮的脸蛋，“也换点新鲜的，都听腻了。”

　　余容心里恨，恨不得拿着手边的台灯砸他，可又怕发出了声音让人听见。

　　他是要脸的，不像某个人。

　　魏远之就是拿捏住了余容这点心理，才能像牵木偶一般牵着余容走。余容怕什么，他就要做什么。

　　他解开余容的腰带，去褪他的裤子，因为余容不敢大幅度挣扎，几下便解决了。他顺势将自己的领带扯了下来，绑住了余容的双手。

　　“你做什么！”

　　余容用力扯了扯，魏远之将他的手绑在了床头，因为床很旧了，他稍微一动就会发出声音。

　　余容安静地咬着嘴唇，眼里含着泪。

　　魏远之轻声戏谑，手指按着他的穴口盘旋，“你还真是骚，后面也这么湿，跟女人一样。”

　　余容轻轻颤抖着背脊，蝴蝶骨抖着，就像一只湿了翅膀的美丽飞鸟在抖动翅膀似的。

　　他没办法告诉魏远之为什么。

　　连他自己都不知道为什么。

　　魏远之提着他的腰从后面进去，即使后面是魏远之所说的那样，但没有润滑依旧很疼。

　　余容那滴含了半天的眼泪终于落了下来。

　　他身上的温度在变高，全身染上了轻微的绯红，即使这种变化十分细微，但余容知道，那是身体在做出迎合。

　　


	12. Chapter 12

12

　　余容现在的姿势让他十分难堪，但最让他难堪的是他的身体在与他背道而驰，迎合着魏远之的进入。

　　魏远之很满意这副身体的反应，扶着余容的腰大力挺进。

　　“唔。”余容一用力，咬破了嘴唇。

　　两人的性爱像是一场兵荒马乱的战争，双方都负了伤，都已经不能回头。

　　完全进去以后，魏远之脑袋里的最后一根弦彻底断掉了，捞着余容想要闪躲的腰重重抽插，大干起来。

　　陈旧的木床发出了吱拗的声响。

　　余容难堪地将头抵在手背，牙齿紧紧咬着自己的袖子，上面的血渍也沾了上去。

　　他就当被恶狗咬了一口。

　　恶狗在他身上征服，带着茧的粗糙手掌揉弄着余容的臀，雪白的臀瓣上浮现出旖旎的红印子，让人浮想联翩。

　　魏远之伏在他身下亲他颤抖着的背脊，真漂亮，像一件上好的工艺品。

　　但是这件工艺品是属于他的。

　　他要亲手印上自己的烙印。

　　他的下身慢慢磨着，两人几次欢爱后他已经完全熟悉了余容的身体，动作虽然不快，但每一次都磨过余容最敏感的地方。他的牙齿噬咬着余容的蝴蝶骨，力道不算轻，但这么完美的工艺品他又不舍得弄坏，只是一下一下的重复着噬咬，企图留下一个牙印。

　　没几分钟后余容实在受不了，骂他，“你是狗么！”

　　魏远之轻笑，“那你是什么？”

　　余容只想赶紧结束这场不合时宜的性爱，宁宁随时都可能回来，门只是关着，可没有锁。

　　可是就魏远之这样的变态，以这种速度得磨他多久？估计一个多小时都有可能。

　　他那方面的能力余容是尝过的。

　　所以余容道，“魏远之，你要做就快点。”

　　魏远之在背后看到他的耳根红得都能滴下血，竟然有几分可爱，魏远之一口含住。

　　他的声音有几分危险的味道，“这是你求我的，一会儿可别又求饶。”

　　说罢，魏远之拦住余容的腰猛地挺动起来，粗大的性器几乎全部没入。

　　余容立刻一个激灵，觉得自己的五脏六腑都被穿透了，即使他有防备，也受不住这么深，闷哼着喊出了，马上又意识到什么，连忙咬住嘴唇。

　　但即使是这样，还是有细细的呻吟从他的嘴角流出来，“嗯......”

　　魏远之像是要成全他似的，每一下都又快又狠，即使没有润滑，但余容就像天赋异禀似的，里面又湿又软，房间里响起了肉体拍打的水声。

　　趴在床边的余容被顶得一下下往床上撞，魏远之的力道又深又重，大手紧紧锢着他的腰身，余容下意识地想逃，被魏远之握着脚踝扯回来，又是一顿狠操。

　　他努力说服自己，就当成一场噩梦。

　　可是一个声音却把他带回了现实。

　　余宁从院子里玩耍回来不见余容，急切地想要找他，在客厅里喊爸爸。

　　正好魏远之一个深插，余容崩溃地哭了出来，“停、停一下。”

　　魏远之恶劣地笑了，在他耳边动情道，“求我。”

　　余宁的声音又在客厅里响起，隔着墙壁传到余容的耳朵里，还随着越来越近的脚步声，“爸爸你在哪里呀？”

　　魏远之配合着对方刚落下的声音猛地操进去，发出“噗嗤”的水声。余容硬是把嘴里呼之欲出的呻吟吞咽下去，“魏远之，求你，别、别让宁宁听到。”

　　“要是，让你儿子看到他父亲是个多么淫荡的人，他还会把你当成他的英雄吗？”

　　魏远之的手指抚过余容被汗水打湿的头发，对方脸上挂在浅浅的泪痕，让他心底的蹂躏之心更强了。

　　知道魏远之发出一点点声音，宁宁就会自己跑进来，他知道这种事魏远之做的出来。余容崩溃地大哭，声音哽咽，“不能这样......”

　　“那你一会儿主动点好吗？”魏远之突然温柔下来。

　　余容一时失了神，闭着眼绝望地点头。

　　脚步声在门口停下，余宁稚嫩的声音传过来，“爸爸你在里面吗？”

　　余容连呼吸都不敢。

　　过了几秒，余宁没有听到回应，蹬蹬蹬跑走了，听声音是往楼上去了，他大概以为余容回房间了。

　　等儿子的声音远了，余容才肯大口喘着气，瞪着魏远之。

　　他凶狠的眼神在魏远之的眼里跟撒娇似的，魏远之解开他手上的领带，抱起来他两人交换了个位置。他坐在床边，余容坐在他身上。

　　他掰过余容的下巴接了个吻，将巨大的阴茎重新插进去，“要让你儿子找多久，看你的了。”

　　余容没有魏远之高，所以被架在他腿上，整个人找不到着力点，那玩意一点不剩地插在他的身体里，羞耻至极。他踮着脚尖双腿着地，凭借着一点力气主动扭起腰。

　　魏远之把他的双臂搭在自己的肩膀上，自己的手覆在他光裸的背上，乍一看真的像一对情侣一样。

　　余容怕宁宁找不到自己会回来，有点着急，踮着脚稍稍站起来又咬着牙用力坐下去，自己没掌握好力度让魏远之进去得过深，全身一抖。

　　魏远之笑他，配合着他的动作起伏起来。

　　即使是这样魏远之也没有半点要射出来的意思，余容心里着急，他太害怕了，头抵在魏远之的胸口蹭着，无声地讨好这个坏极了的人。

　　果然没多久，余宁和孙姨说话的声音在楼上传进来。

　　魏远之突然将余容压在床上提着他的腿狠狠往里面一撞，用前所未有的攻势抽插了几十下，接着余容感觉到一股滚烫的精液射在自己的内壁上。

　　余容全身一阵痉挛，瞳孔失神，汗水顺着脸颊流了下来。

　　此起彼伏的喘息在房间里回荡，有他的，有魏远之的。

　　魏远之压在他身上，趁余容失神的时候咬住了他的嘴唇，与他接了个绵长的吻，下面也不从余容的身体里抽出来。

　　余容所有的力气都被抽空了，连把魏远之踹下去的力气都没有。

　　“起开。”余容起伏着胸膛道。

　　魏远之又变态地亲了他好一会儿才肯起来，随之从口袋里抽出来什么东西，又提起余容的腿把东西塞在了他的后穴里。

　　冰凉的触感和难受的胀让余容睁大了眼睛：“！”

　　魏远之笑着摇了摇自己手中的小小遥控，“不许自己拿出来。”

　　继而整理好衣服开门走了出去。

　　他倒是省事，全身上下都整整齐齐的，系好腰带就走。余容就不一样了，衬衣的扣子洒了一地，裤子上也湿了斑斑点点，最重要的是他后面被魏远之灌满了精液，余容怀疑自己一站起来就会顺着大腿流下来。

　　不过魏远之在他后面塞得东西此时能起到一点作用，浊液被一丝不剩地堵在了里面。余容匆匆穿上衣服，好在这间屋子里挂着一件许久没人穿的外套，余容也顾不得那么多了，穿好踏出了房门。

　　


	13. Chapter 13

13

　　余容没走两步孙姨便带着余宁下楼了。余宁见了他直往怀里扑，“爸爸你去哪里啦？宁宁找了好久。”

　　余容强忍着身体的不适抱起他，揉了揉他的小脑袋，没作声。

　　余宁搂着他的脖子，看了好一会儿，“爸爸的眼睛红红的。”

　　面对懂事乖巧的儿子，余容的话都堵在了心口，只能撒着谎，“刚才飞进去一只小虫子。”

　　“那宁宁给爸爸吹吹。”

　　说着，余宁嘟起嘴轻轻吹起来。

　　余容一时又想落泪。

　　鲜笋老鸭汤最终是没炖成，老鸭要提前炖上，余容被魏远之折腾了快一个小时哪还来得及，只能把鲜笋炒了吃。

　　余容最后还是把做晚饭的任务交给了孙姨。孙姨把刚才的一切都看在眼里，她在魏家这么多年，这点事还是能看出来的。

　　不过是不乱说罢了。

　　余容抱着宁宁回房间，他要给自己冲洗一下，换一件干净的衣服，余宁乖乖巧巧地趴在床上看自己的故事书，有一句没一句地给余容讲着。

　　余容把自己泡在浴缸里，温热的水汽氤氲周围，熏得他身上染上了一层红晕。魏远之放进去的东西每走一下都在碾压着他的内壁，余容尝试自己拿出来，但那东西好像认主似的，加上有水很滑，余容越往外扣它竟然越往里。

　　几次尝试之后，他便不敢动了。

　　如果最后要因为这种事去医院取出来，那还不如让他去死。

　　余容只匆匆把后面清洗了一下便出来了，但因为里面被塞着东西，并没有清洗地很干净。

　　他在楼上和宁宁看了一会儿书，他坐在床头，宁宁趴在他怀里，父子两享受着片刻安稳的时光。

　　自从余容两年前去了国外便很少能和宁宁这样相处了。即使是回来一次，也不是常能呆在一起的，他希望宁宁能独立一点，所以狠心让怕黑的宁宁一个人睡，但又时常觉得他还小，忍不下心。

　　某种意义上来说，他并不算是个好父亲。

　　他连宁宁的母亲是谁都不知道。

　　没过一会儿孙姨上来叫两人下去吃饭，余宁跟着孙姨一起下去。余容在后面收拾故事书晚了半分钟，出门正好碰上了从书房出来的魏远之。

　　余容只当做没看见他，越过他下了楼。

　　魏绍元已经坐下了，他倒是十分喜欢宁宁，大概是孩子天生就和老人容易亲近的缘故。

　　等余容和魏远之都入座，他缓缓开口，“都到齐了，开动吧。”

　　他在魏家除了这件事，也管不了其他的了。

　　

　　

　　晚饭吃着吃着余宁困了，叼着嘴打哈欠。余容匆匆吃了两口便让孙姨收了，抱着他上楼睡觉。

　　余宁挂在余容脖子上，响着轻鼾。他虽然已经四岁多了，但依旧十分黏父亲。

　　余容拍着他的背哄着他睡，余宁睡着了也双手抱在他身上不舍得放开，跟个小树懒似的挂着，余容一离开他便在睡梦中哭起来。

　　“爸爸不要走......”

　　他这样可怜，余容哪里忍得下心，只好躺在旁边陪着他。等余宁睡熟了，才轻手轻脚地给他盖上薄被。

　　正要下床，忽然身下一阵酥麻热流淌过。

　　放在他身体里的那个东西震动了起来。

　　余容双腿一颤，没站稳坐在了床边。

　　那东西声音很小，听起来像是蚊子的嗡嗡声，但震动的力度和频率却大得吓人，余容抖着腿几乎站不起来。

　　他在心里把魏远之千刀万剐，手上却无缚鸡之力。

　　余容双腿打着颤，强忍着往自己房间去。

　　一进门还没开灯，便撞在了一个怀抱中。

　　不用想都知道是谁。

　　余容用力推他，只是手上也是软的，跟一滩水似的只是个摆设。

　　他没有再去开灯，狠狠瞪了魏远之一眼，跌撞着往床头走去。要不是穿着长裤，恐怕此时双腿上会流出令人难堪的透明清液。

　　魏远之走近，一股熟悉的雄性气息扑过来，余容怕他又是要胡来，往后躲了几步，“出去！”

　　魏远之用遥控开了灯，舔舔嘴唇，看着面色绯红余容，再次逼近，勾起他的下巴，“没自己拿出来，真乖。”

　　“该奖励你点什么好呢？”

　　他嘴边带着淡淡的笑，那笑在余容眼里并不好看，甚至有些危险。

　　余容正要说话，身体里的震动停止了，他暗自松了一口气，忽而感觉到一阵更加猛烈的颤动，情潮来的比之前更猛烈，瞪着魏远之的眉眼瞬间柔成了水。

　　他没防备腿下一软，被魏远之接了个正着。

　　“唔......”

　　魏远之得意地笑，“这么快就投怀送抱了？”

　　余容厉声道，“滚。”

　　可惜他的愤怒并没有多少作用，他现在是刀板上的鱼肉，只能任人宰割。

　　魏远之拦住他的腰，轻易将人推倒在了床上。

　　“我现在滚了，谁来满足你？”说着他就要在觊觎已久的红唇上咬上一口。

　　余容别开脑袋，恨恨道，“你是禽兽么，整日想那种事！”

　　魏远之掰正余容的脑袋，强迫他看着自己，故意反问道，“哪种事？”

　　余容抬手给了他一巴掌，“厚颜无耻！”

　　他这一巴掌下了狠手，扇得不轻，魏远之吃痛眯起了眼。

　　余容眼里噙着湿润倔强地看着他，脸颊泛红，脖颈也染上了情欲的颜色，魏远之将手中的遥控推到最大，静谧的房间里只剩下很小的嗡嗡声。

　　魏远之身下原本强硬的人没坚持几秒便软了下来，像刺猬收起了自己满身的盔甲，嘴里抑制不住的哼哼，“唔......嗯..... ..”

　　“拿......出来......”

　　魏远之笑笑没动作，在余容的耳边吹着气，“是想要更大的吗？”

　　余容气得要抬脚踹他，被魏远之握住了脚踝。

　　余容在他身下被自己亲手推进去的跳蛋折磨得难耐呻吟，魏远之最喜欢他这副模样，平日有多么冷清高傲，此时就有多么淫荡不堪。

　　魏远之俯身覆上那薄唇。

　　已经被体内的东西折磨得受不住的余容双腿被打开，魏远之细长的手指伸进去搅弄，余容后面已经被玩得湿濡一片，此时身体的欲望却因为得不到满足而死死绞着魏远之的手指。

　　魏远之哼笑着，带着几分蔑视，又玩弄了一会儿才用遥控将余容体内震动的东西弄出来。

　　余容已经被他用手指和跳蛋玩得高潮了一次。

　　此时双眼无神望着天花板。

　　可怜而无助。

　　还没回过神，甚至身体还在轻微抖动着，他又被折着双腿，剥光衣服再次被魏远之插进来。

　　这次不是手指，是真刀实枪。

　　尽兴之时，魏远之伏在他身上要吻他，余容别过了头。

　　他们之间不过是性爱，何必要吻得像情人那般？

　　


	14. Chapter 14

14

　　第二日是周六，余宁不用去幼儿园。

　　他起床后父亲的房间已经没了人，余宁在三楼跑了一圈，才慢慢下楼。

　　他放着好好的楼梯不走，偏喜欢用来装饰的旋转楼梯。他从未见过这样漂亮的房子，也从未见过这样好看的楼梯。

　　只是父亲平日里不许他玩。

　　余宁低着头小心翼翼下楼，他父亲已经在厨房里忙碌了，孱弱的背影高大却消瘦，余宁闻见了飘着香味的汤，心想今日要劝着余容多喝些才是。

　　魏远之周六日同样休息，一出房间便看见余宁在旋转楼梯上蹦蹦跳跳。

　　好生危险。

　　“过来。”魏远之勾着手指喊余宁。

　　余宁人小却懂事，知道他和父亲都住在眼前这位魏叔叔的家里，他心里想，能给他们这样好的房子住的不像是坏人。

　　虽然有时候看起来凶凶的。

　　魏远之不喜欢与小孩亲近，就连表哥堂姐家添了新丁，他也是过去贺个喜便走。但他却不知怎么，对余宁并不排除。

　　他威严高大，余宁心里多少还是有些怕，怯怯喊他，“魏叔叔。”

　　魏远之早已经和余容讨论过这个称呼的问题，不过是在床上，他把人弄得喘息连连，自然也没讨论出所以然来。

　　算起来他比余容还要大上两岁，余宁叫他叔叔也不为过。

　　“你几岁了？”

　　余宁掰着手指数数，奶里奶气道，“四岁。”

　　四岁正是淘气的时候，他倒是挺乖巧。

　　魏远之心中的厌烦也少了几分。

　　他还要说什么，余容已经从厨房里出来了，喊余宁下去吃饭。

　　他自然也看见了魏远之，不过脸色就没那么好了。

　　余宁跑下去抱他，“爸爸早。”

　　余容摸摸他的小脑袋，蹲下来在他额头吻了一下，“宁宁早。”

　　在二楼的魏远之将这一幕纳入眼底。

　　魏绍元今日要去医院复查，一早便被司机接走了，孙姨晌午才来，所以今天饭桌上只有余容和魏远之，还有一个小余宁。

　　余容在这诡异的气氛中闷头吃东西，吞咽的动作落在魏远之的眼里都像是要走火，显然在他看来眼前的点心要比早餐美味得多。

　　昨晚品尝了一夜依旧是不尽兴。

　　今天魏绍元不在，余容也没有平时那样拘谨，领口终于不再是紧扣着，而是解开了两颗，袖口随意挽起，显得慵懒而自在。

　　只是他自己不知道，在锁骨上隐隐挂着两个红点子。

　　那是魏远之的功劳。

　　他收拾完碗筷抱着余宁去院子里玩才得知这件事，余宁趴在他肩头，软软道，“爸爸昨晚也被蚊子咬了么？”

　　魏远之在旁边发出一阵轻笑。

　　余容窃窃咬牙，“是。”

　　余容趁着外边天气不错，陪着余宁在院子里玩耍，顺便给前院的花草浇水。魏远之无事便在自己房间的窗子里往外看，正好能将前院的一切尽收眼底。

　　父子两个玩得很开心。

　　他从没有见余容那样笑过。

　　只是不等他看个够，手边的电话响了。

　　是助理，“魏总，您让查的资料已经发到您的邮箱了。”

　　魏远之打开电脑，余容的资料呈现在他眼前。

　　“无婚姻记录？那他的儿子是怎么来的？”魏远之直接找到自己最在意的那栏。

　　“这......”助理有些为难，“或许是领养的。”

　　魏远之眯起眼睛，“或许？这上面没有领养记录。”

　　助理冒出了冷汗，“不敢瞒您，余先生的资料有三年是完全空白的，什么都查不到。”

　　魏远之挂了电话。

　　不过他很快发现余容身上的疑点不止一处，而是相当多。

　　前二十年是完全没有问题的，只是比别人惨了些，余容父母早年离异，又各自组建了新家庭，自小他便跟着姑妈生活。从大四那年，他的履历便被人动了手脚。

　　此后的三年里一片空白。

　　就连余宁这个人都是凭空蹦出来的。

　　两年前因为溺水差点死掉，因为脑部供血不足导致了一部分记忆缺失。

　　再之后不久便被魏绍元带去了国外。

　　这和魏远之所想的不太一样。他以为这样一个漂亮男人，曾经会是上层社会的玩物。但余容的生活显然太普通了，去掉那些疑点，简直就是普通到不能再普通的人。

　　魏远之又细细看了一遍助理发过来的资料。

　　等等......这个两性畸形是什么意思？

　　

　　

　　魏远之打开网页搜索，冷峻的脸上闪过一丝不可思议。

　　这是什么意思？两性畸形的人体内有两副生殖系统，也就是说……余容身体里可能还有一副生殖系统？

　　外面阳光很好，余容还在院子里和余宁玩水，水花在阳光下折射出小小的彩虹，余宁兴奋地跳了起来。

　　不知道是不是心理作用，魏远之越来越觉得父子两个在很多地方都很相像。

　　眼睛最像。

　　都跟黑宝石一般又黑又亮，十分漂亮。

　　只不过余容到底是成年人，眼睛里多了许多藏匿的感情，不如余宁那般纯真无邪。

　　但多了几分风情。

　　魏远之一时看那水花看得入了神。

　　过了一会儿他给张医生拨了个电话，把自己心中的疑惑问了出来。

　　“这……我不是这方面的专家，懂的不多。”张医生如实回复，“不过如果体内的生理系统完整的话，理论上来说是可以怀孕的。”

　　魏远之挂了电话，想起了余容小腹上的那道疤。

　　余容身材精瘦，体型保持得很好，常常让魏远之抱着那副身子舍不得放手，恨不得能吞噬他香软的骨肉。

　　唯一美中不足的就是他小腹上那道浅浅的疤痕。

　　盘踞在身上，仿佛一条丑陋的蜈蚣。

　　余容当然不会主动提起那条疤是怎么来的，魏远之只当做那是做手术留下的，哪里会往其他方面想。

　　现在想来，余宁可能是余容自己生的。

　　不过，某种意义上他也没有说错，余宁即使不是余容和某个女人生的，不也还是个小野种？

　　一想到余容在别人身下睡过，还给别人生过孩子，魏远之就气得攥紧了拳头。

　　难怪身体会那样敏感！

　　魏远之再次播通了助理的电话。

　　助理战战兢兢:“魏、魏总。”

　　魏远之直奔主题:“我要余容的所有详细病例和就医记录，还有，查一下他有没有做过DNA鉴定。”

　　这种情况，余容很有可能不会在大医院就医，魏远之想了想道:“就算是小诊所也不能落下。”

　　助理擦了把汗，一刻都不敢耽误。

　　魏远之站在窗边，窗子里透进来温和的阳光，一阵风吹过还有淡淡花香。

　　他听见余容和余宁正在院子里聊天。

　　小余宁坐在秋千上:“爸爸，老师说下个星期六有家庭秋游，家长也要去。”

　　他说着偷偷抬眼看向余容，他知道他的父亲不会有时间陪他去秋游的，可是余宁的心里还是存着小小的渴望，特意强调了两遍。

　　去一次就很好，他想。

　　余容修剪着手边的枝杈，眸子垂了下来。他的工作看起来清闲，却十分杂，除了外出采购食材和接送余宁几乎一刻也不能离开这里。

　　连余宁也是，放学后只能在院子里玩耍，不能和别人一样去公园里，他的父亲不能带他去的。

　　“爸爸会跟老师商量，拜托老师帮忙照顾宁宁。”余容道。

　　余宁眼里的光灭了零星，“那爸爸今天可以带宁宁去公园看海鸥吗？今天魏爷爷不在，不用爸爸照顾的。”

　　余容停下来。

　　不能陪余宁出去玩他比任何人都更加愧疚和难过，这个年龄的孩子正是喜欢出去跑的时候，他却只能让宁宁跟着他留在家里。

　　可是就连去公园这样小小的要求他也不能答应，“对不起宁宁……”

　　余宁失落地低下了头。

　　连秋千也不能让他高兴起来。

　　可是他还是很有礼貌地反过来抱了抱余容，像是对父亲的安慰，钻在他的怀里:“没关系的爸爸。”

　　魏远之第一次在余容脸上看到了一种叫难过的表情。

　　他见过余容的恨，余容的羞，余容的难堪和痛苦，却没有见过他这样难过。

　　像一只收起爪子的猫，翻着肚皮给人看。

　　

　　魏远之想到自己小时候。

　　和余宁一样，魏绍元从来没有参加过任何和自己儿子有关的活动:幼儿园的秋游，小学的运动会，甚至是家长会……

　　小时候的魏远之并不知道魏绍元是个什么样的人，他视他为自己心中的英雄，每次考试都争取第一给父亲看，可惜魏绍元从来没有正眼看过他的成绩单。

　　魏远之的童年里只有母亲，和单亲家庭无异。

　　现在余宁也是，他不知道自己的母亲是谁，或者是说自己的另一个父亲是谁。

　　魏远之看着他可怜巴巴的小模样，恍惚间竟然有几分像小时候的自己。

　　


	15. Chapter 15

　15

　　

　　宅子外头的几棵银杏黄了，叶子落了一地，好生漂亮。今天虽然是晴天，却没有丝毫热意，正是秋高气爽的好时候。

　　秋游，是个不错的主意。

　　魏远之的父母离婚以后，魏远之整个人孤僻了许多。他原以为美满的家庭不过是父亲逢场作戏，作为魏氏集团的继承人，魏绍元对他的培养更是苛刻。

　　以至于魏远之如今不苟言笑，没有人情味，生活更没有丝毫兴趣可言。

　　就像这样的周末，他不是把自己关在书房处理公务就是自己开车去郊外爬山。

　　只有很少时候会约几个世家子弟去打打球，喝喝酒。

　　最近公司里事情繁忙，以前跟着魏绍元的人仗着不知道多少年前为公司立下的功劳只吃饭不做事，光是对付他们魏远之就很头疼，最近他几个叔叔又在暗中蠢蠢欲动。

　　魏远之是不得一分安生。

　　前院里传来父子两个的说话声，还有笑声。魏远之从窗子里看下去，父子俩正在踢球。

　　在他很昂贵很昂贵的草坪上。

　　魏远之本应该暴怒，但看到父子两个笑得那样开心时，他气也气不起来了。

　　但魏远之还是假装很愤怒地下了楼。

　　他大步走到院子里，余容背对着他站，并未看到魏远之，先看到他的是余宁。

　　“魏叔叔。”余宁抱着球，脸上脏兮兮的都是泥土，“你要踢球吗？”

　　魏远之脸色一黑，“不踢。”

　　余容见了魏远之紧低着头，他本应该阻止宁宁在这里踢球，可他不但没阻止反而纵容。当看到孩子渴望的眼神，余容拒绝的话就再也说不出来。

　　不能去秋游，不能去公园，现在如果还不能踢球......

　　是他的不好。

　　即使他们是普通人家，可能也比现在要自由些。至少余宁不用跟着他受这种委屈。

　　还有半年多。

　　他当时和魏绍元签了三年的合约，他把自己卖给魏家，魏绍元给他解决宁宁的户口和上学问题，并且会按照市场价双倍的价格给他开工资。

　　看起来是十分宽容的条件，却没人知道是用余容的自由换来的。

　　余容收起球向魏远之道歉：“对不起，修草坪的钱我会全额付的。”

　　魏远之本来就不好看的脸色瞬间拉得更黑，他们像是魏家缺那几个破钱吗？

　　他冷冷道：“想玩就出去玩，在院子里踢球像什么话。”

　　余宁的小脑瓜相当聪明，立刻听懂了这话的意思，拉着余容的衣角，“爸爸爸爸，魏叔叔同意了〜我们可以出去了吗？”

　　余容有些意外地看了眼魏远之，不过只当做他是怕宁宁再弄坏草坪，“谢谢，不过......”

　　他脸上有些为难，最后狠心道：“不用了。”

　　余宁的小脸立刻皱起来，“为什么呀爸爸......”

　　余容耐心向他解释，“司机开车送魏老先生去医院了，公园不在附近，爸爸又不会开车，所以......”

　　余宁还没听完便小声哭了起来。

　　他虽然爱哭，但人很倔强，始终低着头不说话，只让眼泪默默往下掉。

　　魏远之看着可怜兮兮的余宁，仿佛再次看到了小时候的自己。

　　余容当他是摆设吗？

　　他道：“给你们半个小时时间收拾，客厅集合，过时不候。”

　　余宁的脸上瞬间放了晴，跑到自己房间里收拾东西去了。

　　余容用浇花的水龙头洗干净了手，一转身魏远之还在那里站着。

　　他只得硬着头皮走过去，对这个曾侮辱他强迫他的人道了声谢谢。

　　魏远之欣然接下，“杂货间有帐篷，记得带上。”

　　“哦。”余容怔了很久，脑海中闪过了什么，但太快了，他捕捉不到，“帐篷就不用了吧，我们在魏老先生回来之前就回来了。”

　　魏远之好不容易好起来的心情都被他一句 '魏老先生' 戳破了，“你就这么记挂魏绍元？”

　　余容：“照顾魏老先生是我的工作还有......我认为你应该对你父亲放尊重些。”

　　魏远之扯着他的衣领，突然靠近，极其严肃地在余容耳边轻声道，“余容，不是每个父亲都值得尊重的。”

　　余容蓦地睁大眼睛。

　　过了足足十来秒他才回过神，刚才那个话，为什么会那么耳熟，似乎在哪里听过一样......

　　可是，又觉得很远很远，虚无缥缈，像是很久很久以前又或者是在梦里。

　


	16. Chapter 16

16

　　

　　余宁很快便背着小书包下来了。

　　里面装上了他的玩具，一瓶水，还有父亲前几日给买的零食。

　　他跑下楼，抱起余容的大腿,“爸爸，可以出发了吗？”

　　余容不过才刚走到客厅里，哪里有那么快。见他不答，余宁又眨着双眼去问他身后的魏远之，“魏叔叔，我们可以走了吗？”

　　魏远之抱起他，捏了捏他软嫩的小脸，果然和余容是父子，小脸都一样软呢，“可以，不过要等你爸爸拿了帐篷。”

　　他说的好生亲昵，不知道的准会误以为这是一家人。

　　余宁眼睛里满是期待，他毕竟还小，对什么东西都感到新奇，“哇，帐篷！”

　　这样的期待自然全部落入了余容的眼底，他虽然不想和魏远之同行，但又不想让儿子的期待落空，于是去仓库里翻出来两个帐篷，一大一小，思忖片刻拿了大点的。

　　说起来这还是余容第一次与魏远之同行。

　　车里明明很宽敞，余容却觉得逼仄。

　　就像这辆车的主人魏远之那般，只要一靠近就会被其强大的气场所压迫。

　　魏远之开着车，余光却时不时向后座瞟着，余宁乖巧地坐在他父亲的身边，十分依赖余容。余容则在看窗外的风景。

　　“去浅湾公园还是奚叶山湿地？”魏远之提出两个秋游的好去处。

　　余容对这两个地方都只是听过，并不清楚在哪里，“去近点的那个就行。”

　　魏远之:“既然出来了，自然要玩得尽兴。”

　　对于余宁来说，能出来玩耍已经是非常愉快了，不管哪里他都可以开心好多好多天，所以他抱着父亲的胳膊没有吭声。

　　余容坚持,“去近处。”

　　魏远之有些无奈，余容看起来绵绵软软，捏起来也十分软嫩，吃起来嘛……也是细滑甜绵，怎么性子就这么倔？

　　想到余宁说过想去看海鸥，魏远之选择了稍远的前者。

　　周末的缘故，人有些多。

　　好在公园大，又临着海，魏远之又把车往里开了一段路。

　　余容见路上风景越来越好，可人越来越少，立刻警惕起来，“走这么远做什么？”

　　魏远之没忍住笑了，余容还怕他卖了父子俩不成？

　　他道:“你也太多疑了。”

　　想来想去，还是像猫。

　　顺顺毛就信任你，威胁一下就乖乖跑到怀里讨好，稍稍碰一下就炸了毛。

　　现在也是，连多疑都像。

　　连蹙眉都带着几分漂亮。

　　余宁听不懂大人讲话，只能瞪着大眼睛看着窗外略过的风景，魏远之开得很慢，足够满足他的好奇心。

　　“爸爸，有好多海鸥哇！”余宁突然激动地跳起来，差点磕了脑袋。

　　余容不再跟魏远之争辩，开始和余宁专心看风景。

　　他不擅长和人交际，一直没有朋友，自己一个人自然便很少外出游玩。但他也并不是哪里都没去过的，在他那三年消失的记忆里，他似乎去过很多地方，可那些地方现在再回想却像隔了一层毛玻璃，模糊而遥远。

　　那个人，也模糊而遥远。

　　

　　车没再往里开多久便停了，余容抱着余宁下来，余宁心心念念已久的秋游终于成了真，欣喜地往海边跑，余容只得寸步不离地跟着他。

　　于是搭帐篷的重担全部都落在了魏远之身上。

　　他在草地上支好帐篷，偶尔瞥见海边边跑边笑的父子两，莫名觉得心安起来。

　　怎么说呢，余容这个人他并不讨厌，甚至可以说给他的第一印象不错，美人嘛，谁不喜欢呢。只是因为他是自己父亲的人，魏远之自然而然将他划到了自己的敌对营。

　　可是他渐渐发现，魏绍元和余容之间并没有他想象得那样亲近。之后他让助理去查两人的关系，才知道事情并不是他一开始想象的那样。虽然在外人眼里他们的关系始终暧昧不清，虽然魏远之也并不知道魏绍元把余容养在身边的目的是什么，但经过了这些日子的相处，魏远之已经发现魏绍元和余容的关系并没有那么亲密。

　　绝对不是小情人，魏绍元对待小情人不是这样的。

　　只是余容那张嘴总是帮着魏绍元说好话让他十分不爽。

　　余宁跑过来的时候魏远之的帐篷已经搭好了大半，只剩下一点加固工作。余宁人还小，第一次见这样的新鲜玩意，激动又雀跃。

　　他嚷着也要试试，“魏叔叔，这个是装在哪里的？”

　　余容从后面跟过来，气喘吁吁，抱起来他，“不要捣乱。”

　　余宁很懂事地给了他。

　　魏远之拍拍身上的尘土，他干净整洁的外衣已经脏了几处，只好脱了下来。

　　他抱过余宁，“没事的。”

　　这样温柔的魏远之余宁是一点都不怕的，很是与他亲近。魏远之看向余容，现在父子两个脏兮兮的小脸都跟小花猫似的，他实在没忍住笑出了声。

　　余容皱起了眉，不解地左右看看，“你笑什么？”

　　魏远之用自己的手指捏了捏余宁的小脸，余宁还有几分婴儿肥，肉嘟嘟的，“宁宁是小花猫。”

　　余宁咯咯笑起来，指着余容也是花着的脸，“那爸爸是大花猫。”

　　余容这才反应过来魏远之在笑他。

　　于是气冲冲地转身走了。

　　帐篷很快搭完了，是余宁和魏远之共同完成的。

　　虽然余宁只帮着钉了一颗钉子，但他看着大大的帐篷很是有成就感，“爸爸，是宁宁和叔叔一起搭的，给爸爸住。”

　　魏远之看着余容已经湿透的前襟道，“你先去里面休息一会儿吧，我陪宁宁玩。”

　　小孩子精力旺盛，又许久没有出来玩，一刻也不肯休息。余容的体力跟不上他，不看着又怕出意外。

　　余容是真有点累了，没与他争，“别让他玩水。”

　　海边虽然好玩，但毕竟危险，尤其是小孩子，这点常识魏远之还是有的，“知道了。”

　　

　　余容在帐篷里睡了一小会儿，却做了个很长的梦。

　　和以前的那些梦很相似，依旧是那些情节，那个人在背后抱着他，咬着他的耳垂叫他容容。

　　可是这一次余容回头，看到的竟然是魏远之的脸。

　　他醒来一身冷汗。

　　喝了两口水冷静了一下余容才出去，余宁看到了父亲从远处向他招手。余容这样远远看过去，魏远之高大的身影竟然和余宁有几分相像。

　　余容愣了两秒，觉得自己一定是被刚才的梦影响了。

　　那个人，怎么可能是魏远之！

　　关于三年前的那段记忆，余容并不是非要想起来不可，也不影响他后半辈子的生活，可它就像烙在了余容心上的疤，去不掉也忘不了。

　　到底发生过什么，后来又是为什么那个人在他的世界里完全消失了。

　　还有，宁宁到底和他有没有关系。

　　一切都像个谜团。

　　然而余容还是每天追着那个近在咫尺的真相，就像一只猫始终追着一颗毛球。

　　他走近，才看清楚余宁和魏远之已经在沙滩上垒砌起了一个小城堡。

　　余容正要说谢谢，抬眼恰巧对上了魏远之的目光。

　　没了以前的嘲弄和不屑，而是带着柔情和说不出的情愫。

　　像闪电般一瞬即逝，却掀起来阵雷滚滚。

　　


	17. Chapter 17

17

　　中午他们在阴凉处野餐，过来之前他们在公园外的小超市采购了食物，余容怕余宁玩饿了找吃的。

　　余宁乖乖洗干净手，伸着白嫩的小手给父亲看，声音奶里奶气，“爸爸，白白了。”

　　魏远之在一旁准备食物，余宁也给他看，“叔叔，你看。”

　　魏远之透过小余宁似乎看到了余容小时候，也是这样奶气，白白嫩嫩的，从小就是个美人胚子。

　　只是不知怎么长大了，就变得又冷又倔。

　　余容给他洗了洗腿上的泥沙，重新涂上防蚊虫喷雾。

　　魏远之给父子俩端过来一盘洗好的水果，“刚才司机打电话过来，说魏绍元从医院出来去了魏家老宅，今天不回去了。”

　　余容给余宁剥开巧克力纸，随口“哦”了一声。

　　只是他的表情并没有好看更多。

　　“怎么？”魏远之一想到余容可能是因为魏绍元不回来而难过，又忍不住奚落，“不用管那个老家伙还不开心？”

　　余容抬眼看他，“不要这么说，照顾魏老先生是我的工作。”

　　魏远之又不悦起来，只要余容提到魏绍元他就想要嘲讽，气得牙痒痒，“那也要看照顾到那种地步。”

　　余容一开始没明白，过了几秒才反应过来魏远之这话里的意思，他一整天脑袋里没个正经，也不知道这魏氏的总裁是怎么当上的！

　　余容不再理会他，拿叉子叉起水果喂余宁。

　　魏远之看了半天，大半盘子下去，全是余宁在吃，吃得小嘴上花花绿绿，却不见余容吃一口。

　　魏远之道，“他已经四岁了，该会自己吃东西。”

　　余容宠余宁，自然不觉得有什么，还生怕给不够，可在外人眼里余宁已经是个小男子汉了，怎么能吃东西还要父亲喂？

　　尤其是魏远之，他两岁就会自己用筷子，三岁能自己泡奶粉，五岁已经会骑小自行车了。

　　所以在他看来，已经算是大孩子的余宁怎得能这样黏父亲！

　　何况余宁并不是不会自己吃，他只是撒娇要父亲喂。

　　余容心里其实觉得魏远之说的有道理，他一直想让宁宁能够更独立，尤其是自己不在他身边的时候，但余容到底是心疼儿子，舍不得。

　　这一次他站到了魏远之这边，把叉子给了余宁，“宁宁自己吃。”

　　余宁马上泪汪汪抱着他的胳膊撒娇，“爸爸……”

　　你看你看，他这样可怜，余容立刻又心软了。

　　魏远之在一旁附和余容，“宁宁已经是大孩子了，要自己吃饭。”

　　余宁倒是很听魏远之的话，可能里面也有害怕的成分，他与魏远之不像与余容这样亲近，不敢撒娇。

　　他撅着小嘴，“好吧。”

　　这样余容才得空吃两口。魏远之手里拿着一块芒果，自己也不吃，偷偷观察着余容。

　　余容向来不贪嘴，再美味的东西也只浅尝辄止。他挺大一个人，吃起东西却是小口小口的，魏远之能一口吞下去五六个的草莓他还要咬一半吃，细细吞咽着。

　    平时吃饭时也是这样，胃比小猫还小，吃两口便放下了筷子。

　　难怪养不胖。

　　不知道的还以为他魏家虐待下人呢。

　　偶尔水果的汁液顺着余容嘴边从唇齿间往外溢，他会下意识伸出舌尖去舔。

　　魏远之看着他粉嫩而湿润的舌尖，草莓的汁液衬得余容的唇齿更漂亮，让他心猿意马。

　　尝起来一定很甜。

　　余容吃了两个草莓就不再动了，见魏远之手里的芒果半天没动，“怎么了？”

　　魏远之摇头，看着余容。

　　他想吃比芒果美味一百倍的东西。

　　眼前就是。

　　“你不吃我收了啊？”余容见他不动，不知道魏远之在想什么。

　　吃，魏远之眯着危险的眼睛，当然要吃。

　　

　　三人一直在海边呆到了傍晚，宁宁不舍得走，在海边捡了一袋子的石头和贝壳，有许多彩色的，像捧着宝贝似的给余容看。

　　魏远之又抱着他去高处看夕阳，太阳从海天相接处落下去，染红了大半片海，蓝里泛着淡淡的粉，好看极了。

　　看完了夕阳余容开始收帐篷。

　　他虽然不会安装，但拆一拆还是会的。

　　天色已经暗了，魏远之不知道带着宁宁又跑去了哪里，过了许久才回来，他们走近了余容才看清，魏远之手里提着两个大袋子。

　　他看见已经被收起来的充气囊，问余容，“怎么收起来了？”

　　余容看着他手里的袋子，里面装着的像是晚饭，“这是什么？”

　　两人几乎同时开口。

　　魏远之道，“晚饭。”

　　余容道，“回去。”

　　“……”

　　两人同时愣了几秒，魏远之道，“不是晚上野营吗？”

　　“谁说的？”余容反问。

　　“宁宁说你想看日出。”魏远之回答。

　　“.......”他就是随口一说。

　　刚才那样美的夕阳，让余容不禁想起来好些年前，还是他正在读大学的时候，看过一场很美很美的日出。

　　也是在海边，那是他第一次见到海，也是第一次看日出。

　　如今想起来，印象已经朦胧模糊，变得抽象又遥远，但那是他记忆中度过的最开心的一天。

　　尽管自始至终他只有他一个人。

　　余容只是那么随口一提，没想到被余宁听了去，还告诉了魏远之，现在好了，魏远之以为他们晚上要留下来野营，还带余宁弄来了晚饭。

　　“不想看。”余容道，“天快黑透了，赶紧收拾下回家。”

　　魏远之见他口是心非，又不想拆穿，“来都来了，一晚上而已。”

　　余容坚持，“回去！”

　　只有一个帐篷，虽然不小，但两个大男人加一个孩子难免拥挤，而且一想到要和魏远之共处一室一晚上，余容心里便有些排斥。

　　并不是厌恶的那种排斥，而是害怕。

　　尽管有余宁在，他们不会发生什么，但魏远之强大的气场时时刻刻都在压迫着余容，让他一靠近就连呼吸都困难。

　　两人在这个问题上争执不下，而余宁呢，已经在帐篷里睡着了。

　　他玩耍了一天，实在是又累又困，电量耗尽，连晚饭都没吃，一躺便睡着了。

　　他睡得很香，打着轻酣，在美梦里徜徉，连嘴角都是翘起来的。

　　余容看到了这一幕都不忍扰乱了他的清梦。

　　但他依旧没有低头，向魏远之道，“你抱他去车里，我拆帐篷。”　　

　　魏远之却也慵懒地躺下来，像个无赖似的怎么喊也不动弹，打着哈欠，“我也困了，这种情况下开车很危险。”

　　余容怎么可能不知道他这是故意，但魏远之确实陪了宁宁一天，算起来比自己陪着宁宁的时间还要长，看他确实疲惫，瞟了眼手表，“那你睡一会儿，八点再走。”

　　“......”

　　到了八点，魏远之没起来，睡得比余宁还香。

　　余容喊了他两声，魏远之没回声，也不知道是真没听见还是装的，总之是没有半点回应。

　　一大一小打着轻酣，步调极其一致。

　　余容抬脚踢了魏远之几下，他才有点反应，只是看起来还是困得很。

　　魏远之皱着眉看余容，向他伸出手，那意思好像是要余容将他拉起来。

　　余容也是这么理解的，勉强伸手，两只手掌相触的一刻，魏远之忽然用力握住，将他往下一拉。余容没防备，就这么轻易被他带倒了。

　　他倒在了魏远之身上。

　　余容正要开口骂他，魏远之一个翻身将他放下来，只是手臂依旧紧紧搂着他的腰身，余容半点挣脱不得。

　　他又闭上眼，随手关了灯，“别闹，乖乖睡觉。”

　　

　　黑暗中只有彼此的呼吸声。

　　余容在大睁着眼睛，大气不敢喘一口。

　　但没有过多久，魏远之好像又重新睡着了，放在余容腰上的手松了力气。

　　余容轻轻拿开他的手，打算睡到余宁那里。

　　可余宁睡觉不老实，几分钟的时间已经滚到了帐篷最边上。

　　余容只好轻手轻脚地往儿子那边移了移，尽量远离魏远之。

　　终于再也挪不动后，余容才抱着儿子睡下。

　　但余容并没有能够睡得安稳，他的睫毛一直在颤动，像是在做噩梦。渐渐地，不仅是睫毛，连身体也颤动起来，在黑夜中嗅觉和听觉被放大了数倍。

　　他被一个温暖的怀抱包围着，那熟悉的味道向他袭来，静得掉根针都能听到的夜里，余容听见了自己急促的喘息声。

　　他猛然睁开眼睛。

　　余容不知怎么，又睡到了魏远之的怀里。

　　他鼻边是魏远之的呼吸，四周是魏远之的味道，那东西就如同最烈的情药，将余容诱导到了发情的边缘。

　　


	18. Chapter 18

18

　　余容的身上开始渐渐发热，身体在看不见的夜里如同一颗刚染上了粉的果子。

　　他试图站起来出去吹吹风，却因为被魏远之紧紧抱着而无法动弹。

　　这么下去不行的。

　　余容有预感，这次情潮来的要比以往任何时候都强烈，仅仅是几分钟他便感觉到全身燥热，身体里像是有东西在啃食着他的骨肉，又麻又痒，活生生要折磨死人。

　　怎么会在这种时候？

　　是味道还是其他什么……

　　唔。

　　身下袭来的痒让他根本没有时间去追究到底因为什么发情，这样快速而汹涌袭来的情欲，就像被迫吞下了催情的药丸。

　　梦里的场景开始模糊不清地在余容的脑海里略过，很熟悉，他曾经无数次梦见过。

　　那个人又在抱着他，吻着他的耳朵，声音里尽是温柔，似乎与那个强迫着他张开腿接受肏干的人完全不是一个。

　　他吻着余容，头发蹭着余容的脖颈，像个大孩子撒着娇，他说，容容，不许你离开。

　　余容看到梦里的自己脸上带着浅浅的笑，见他自己都没有见过自己那样耀眼的笑，眼底尽是柔情。梦里的余容说了什么，可是他一个字也听不清。

　　然后，画面像电影里的远镜头越拉越远，越来越模糊，终于变成了一片空白。

　　“余容……”

　　魏远之睡眠很浅，这是许多年形成的习惯。睡梦中他一直感觉到身边的人往他怀里钻，还小幅度扭动着身子，蹭得他大半夜硬得不行。

　　余容闭着眼，嘴里发出若有似无的呻吟声，哼哼唧唧的让人很难不浮想联翩。

　　但魏远之就是再不正经也发现了余容的不对劲，他打开手电，余容表情痛苦，从鼻腔里发出的声音都染上了情欲，轻轻上扬。

　　像是难受，更像是撒娇。

　　余容无意识得发出几个音节，魏远之俯身去听，“抱……”

　　魏远之简直怀疑自己的耳朵，“什么？”

　　大抵是他真的听错了，余容再没说，只是难受得扭着身子往魏远之身上蹭。

　　魏远之再看不出来余容是发情，他这脑子就真是个摆设了。

　　他不再犹豫，吻了上去。

　　余容却因为这个吻清醒了几分，睁眼看到魏远之放大数倍的脸，立刻推开了他。

　　魏远之不恼也不说话，就那么看着余容。

　　还是余容最先受不了，下意识看了眼还在熟睡的余宁，低着声音道，“你别乱来。”

　　魏远之心想，也不看是谁先挑起来的火。

　　余容忍着，走出帐篷，“我出去吹吹风。”

吹风？他当这是什么呢？

　　魏远之跟在余容后面也走出去，一出帐篷直接从后面将他扛起来，声音低哑，“去车里。”

　　余容捶着他的背徒做挣扎，“放我下来！”

　　魏远之生了气，摸着黑往车里走，“这种时候你还逞什么强？！”

　　余容想说，他以前都是这么过来的，但最终只是动了动嘴唇，什么也没说。

　　魏远之的动作不算粗鲁，只是有几分着急，此起彼伏的呼吸声也分不清是谁的，在这墨色的黑夜里纠缠起来，就像此时车里的两个人。

　　余容第一次没有抗拒。

　　要么他独自被情欲吞噬，要么和魏远之一起堕入地狱，两边同样是深渊，他却选择了后者。

　　魏远之将余容放在后座上，动作是前所未有的温柔，而怀抱里的人已经再次紧闭上了眼睛，如同献祭一般。

　　魏远之轻笑，低头轻轻吻上余容的眉眼。

　　他的手指在余容的胸脯前打着转，打着打着便伸到了里面，扯开了余容身上的衣物，嘴唇从眉眼之间移到锁骨，再到胸前。

　　也许是情之所至，也或者是已经完全在情海里沉沦，余容并没有像往常那样过分压抑自己。他的双手插在魏远之的发间，双腿也不自觉向他腰上缠去，急促而难耐的呼吸回荡在狭小的车里，仿佛一切都失了控。

　　魏远之借着车里微弱的光看身下的人，平日里那么孤傲清冷的余容，此时正大张着腿等待着他的进入。如同这世界上最最纯白无暇的白玫瑰在等待着被人采颉，又像是世间最干净的羽毛正在堕入黑暗里。

　　而魏远之就是黑暗。

　　他要让余容在他的怀抱里沉迷，他要让他永远记住自己。

　　魏远之难得柔情一次，却是余容先忍不住了，那种难受没有经历过的人恐怕永远都不能感同身受。

　　这些年里余容遇到这种事情会选择忍过去，用尽一切方法忍过去，为的就是不想沦为欲望的奴隶。但是他最终还是失败了，可以说是功亏一篑，因为他遇到了魏远之这个人。

　　只要是闻一闻这个人身上的味道，余容整个人都会濒临失控。

　　魏远之深情地吻，余容全身都是软的，化成了一滩水。

　　魏远之明明知道他现在最需要的不是这个，况且，他们之间又不是那种关系，“要做就快点，不然从我身上滚下去。”

　　魏远之笑，“宝贝儿，你怎么这么急？”

　　不出所料，被余容踹了一脚，“闭嘴！”

　　只是他现在全身无力，那一脚看似凶狠，实则软绵绵的。魏远之顺势握住，变态般吻了起来。

　　等他吻了个够，才顺着余容的心意来，让他的双腿交缠在自己腰上，扶着他的腰狠狠契入。

　　啊——

　　余容尖叫出了声。

　　魏远之满意地露出一个笑，而后狠狠契入，余容今天特别敏感，而且主动。

　　魏远之只是轻轻捏一捏他的腰，余容就会敏感地浑身一颤。

　　车里的空间十分狭小，还有些闷热，两人的脸上都渗出了汗珠。尤其是余容，他被情欲所折磨着，现在又被魏远之压在身下干，衬衣已经湿了大半。

　　身上也染上了淡淡的潮红。

　　情欲就像是会传染，由余容传染给了魏远之。他也像被最烈的药物浸过，失去了理智。

　　魏远之提着余容的腿大力顶入，余容后面没有半点空间，躲一下的机会都没有，硬生生被他肏进去，这个体位让魏远之的那根发东西进入了前所未有的深度。

　　余容后面都是湿的，流着水，发出噗呲噗呲的水声，和着他自己抑制不住的呻吟，让人听了脸红心跳。

　　他里面的嫩肉像是长了倒钩，狠狠勾着魏远之，绞着他不让抽出去。魏远之被他湿热饥渴的后穴逗留着，享受着销魂升仙的时刻。

　　他压着余容做了一次，两人都是一米八多的个子，车里空间小伸展不开。魏远之又抱起余容让他坐在自己的腿上，以骑乘的姿势再次插进去。

　　车里不比外面，余容的双腿没有地方放，只能虚着架在魏远之身子两旁，用不上半点力。

　　“唔……啊啊——”

　　魏远之毫无预兆地顶入，让余容仰着脖子叫出声，“等……唔唔唔……”

　　“还等什么？”魏远之狡猾奸诈，扣着余容的腰往下带，身下却狠狠向上顶入，大东西像条灵活的蛇，专往余容身体的最里面钻。

　　余容很快再次沉沦在情欲里，没有挣扎的力气。

　　魏远之这一天都在想着这点小点心，现在终于吃到了嘴里，心满意足。

　　他还没忘早上助理发过来的资料，他问了张医生，两性畸形通常是先天性的，这种人的身体会有两套性器官，也就是说，余容或许可以怀孕。

　　一想到这点，魏远之更是热血沸腾，脑袋里只剩下一个想法，让这个人给自己生个孩子。

　　这样清高自傲的人，还是个男人，如果挺着个大肚子，不知道会是什么样子。

　　余容不知道他在想什么，更不知道魏远之今天抽了什么疯，这么发狠。他被魏远之肏得眼泪汪汪，脸上挂满了泪痕，小声抽着气，鼻腔里发着甜腻的呻吟。

　　本该怜香惜玉的魏远之此时没有半点怜惜之心，他一边心疼地吻着余容脸上的泪，一边更加卖力地往里面肏，他要印证自己的猜想。

　　囊袋拍打着余容的屁股，后面一片湿润，突然魏远之感觉顶到了什么，更加凶狠起来，抽出来再次全根顶入，顶入那一片湿软中。

　　余容随之一阵痉挛，又疼又爽，在魏远之的怀里抖起来。

　　他的脚背弓起来，脚趾蜷缩，抽泣起来的声音让人心生犹怜。

　　“你……你干什么，唔！”余容无力地趴在魏远之的身上。

　　魏远之故意提余容不想提的事，“宁宁到底是谁的孩子？”

　　余容果然怒了，只是他现在被魏远之主导着，除了咬他两下发泄根本没别的办法，于是在魏远之的肩膀上留下两个牙印，正要开口，又被魏远之顶到那一点，本来气势汹汹的话变得零落不堪，“不……不知道……”

　　他不像在撒谎，魏远之便不再追问，专心品尝着眼前这美味。

　　余容就这么被他肏射了两次，魏远之快要出来的时候，余容推开他，“别……别弄进来……”

　　他们现在可是在外面。

　　这种时候魏远之哪里会听他的，抽出自己重新把余容压在身下契进去，把自己的精液全射在了余容那片刚被他开发的湿软中。

　　已经失了神的余容双眼失焦。

　　这还不算，魏远之明明已经射出来了，却依旧握着余容的脚踝，让他的小穴被迫将精液全吞下去，一点都不让漏出来。

　　余容抽不出来，气得直踢腿，哭得打嗝，“魏远之……你发什么疯！”

　　魏远之吻他，啃着他的耳朵，“给我生个孩子。”

　　余容愣住，眼里尽是震惊，他直接给了魏远之一巴掌，“说什么胡话！”

　　魏远之被扇了不但不生气，还厚脸皮地笑起来，“生不生？”

　　余容:“滚！”

　　魏远之看着高潮过后的余容，眉梢比以往多了几分风情，眼睛勾着人的魂似的，让他忍不住想去吻。

　　他想着，也这么做了。

　　吻完了他又吻上了余容的唇。

　　那已经不是浅吻，而是像野兽般撕咬，为了把这个人吞进自己的身体里。

　　他又吻锁骨，吻胸脯，吻得全身又点起了火。余容不让他亲，又推不开，只能嘴上骂着，“你是狗么，乱啃什么！”

　　魏远之笑出了声，与他对视一眼，又勾着余容的下巴重新吻下去，“亲一个。”

　　余容呜呜躲不开，“下去……”

　　魏远之霸道亲着，身下又坚挺起来，趁余容被他吻得失了神，又扶着自己插进去。

　　余容:“！！！”

　　没过多久，停在帐篷旁的黑色越野又动起来，里面穿出来混着恼怒声的尖叫呻吟。

　　车里一夜春光。

　　


	19. Chapter 19

　19

　　三人是第二天赶早回去的，到了魏家不过才七点。

　　事情并不想魏远之说的那样，魏绍元是回过魏家，但昨晚夜里就回来了。

　　此时由正在吃着孙姨准备的早饭。

　　余容抱着还在他肩头睡着的余宁往客厅走，见了他一愣，而后瞥见魏远之脸上得意的笑，一瞬间便明白了。

　　他气得牙痒痒。

　　魏绍元似乎并不意外，只是淡淡看了他们一眼，“孙姨，再加两副碗筷。”

　　“哎。”孙姨自然是什么都不会说，有哪个大家族不乱的？

　　这也不是她第一次撞见魏少爷和余容先生的事了。

　　这种事，她这样的下人听听看看就算了，可不能到处乱说。再说了，她看着魏老先生对两人的关系心里也跟明镜似的，只是不管罢了。

　　她又去盛了两碗清粥过来。

　　余宁还睡得很香，余容要抱着他上三楼放到房间里。昨晚他被魏远之在车里弄了一晚上，此时后面还含着男人的浊液，走起路来不敢迈大步，看起来有些不自然。

　　一晚上他不知道被魏远之压着做了多少次，最后几乎被做晕过去，就算这样男人也肯放过他，最后一次蹭着余容的大腿根弄了出来。

　　魏远之下手狠，做起那种事来更是没轻没重，大概是蹭破了皮，余容此时大腿根火辣辣的疼，上楼梯跟在刀尖上走似的。

　　那姿势实在是怪异，魏远之憋着笑，但倒是他才是罪魁祸首，看余容如此难受于心不忍，“孙姨，你抱宁宁上去吧。”

　　魏绍元这才淡淡看了他一眼。

　　他腿瘸，但他的眼还不瞎。余容到底还是他魏绍元的人，魏远之就这么明目张胆地把人吃干抹净了，还这样挑衅他，确实有点不像话了。

　　孙姨抱着余宁上楼，余容本想上去先洗个澡再下来，却被魏绍元叫住。

　　“小余，你过来。”他拿纸巾擦干净嘴，冲余容道。

　　余容心虚，乖乖走过去，还不忘暗中给了魏远之一个刀眼。

　　他恭恭敬敬向魏绍元问好。

　　魏绍元却没提两人一夜未归这件事，对余容脖颈上的红印子更是视而不见：“吃饭。”

　　余容有些意外，但还是听话地坐了下来，只是他后面没清理干净，动作有些艰难。

　　魏远之见余容着了惊地兔子似的夹着屁股一刻也不敢放松，心里又忍不住笑。

　　他很享受这种偷情的乐趣。

　　尤其对方是个美人。

　　 还是个平日里禁欲一到床上就浪荡发骚的美人。

　　魏远之尝了一小口清粥，太淡了，喝多了也会腻，他还是喜欢有味道的。

　　

　　

　　吃过了早饭，魏绍元要去后院里坐坐，让余容扶着过去。

　　后院墙上爬满了蔷薇，风里飘来阵阵香气。

　　魏绍元似乎很喜欢这些花，每日都要来后院里看看，大多时候是不让余容陪着的，常陪着他的是一只鹦鹉。

　　那只鹦鹉机灵又聪明，什么都会说。

　　余容这才知道魏绍元又要出国养病。

　　“医生说情况不是很乐观，有复发的可能。”魏绍元已年近六十，不再健硕，声音也染上了沧桑，“还是澳洲那边环境好，住着也舒心。”

　　余容猜测他的一部分不舒心来自于那条半残的腿，一部分来自魏远之，他们父子不和已久是众所周知的事。

　　余容低着头没说话，如果魏绍元又要出国，那么就意味着他必须再次将宁宁自己丢在这个城市。

　　他那么小，才刚和父亲团聚了几个月。

　　他垂眸。

　　魏绍元知道余容为难：“这次你不用跟着我去，我想让你留在魏家照顾远之。”

　　余容抬起头，眼睛里有几分不可思议：“魏......少爷？”

　　他差点直呼魏远之的大名，但还没忘记这是在魏绍元面前。

　　魏绍元点点头，似乎有心事，缓缓叹气道：“这是我和他母亲亏欠他的。”

　　 余容不解。

　　但魏绍元却没有过多解释，只是说：“他是我儿子，我了解他。魏氏现在刚刚上市，事情多，生活上他需要一个人照顾。”

　　“孙姨......”余容心里纠结，他既不想走又不想留。

　　魏绍元打断他，冲着那只鹦鹉道：“孙姨抱外孙喽，不干了。”

　　关在笼子里的鹦鹉叽叽喳喳重复：“不干了！不干了！”

　　余容：“......”

　　魏绍元纠正它重点，那只鹦鹉又叫起来：“外孙！外孙！”

　　魏绍元满意地点点头，品着茶若有所思，似乎是在憧憬自己的小孙子。

　　

　　这一幕全被三楼书房里的魏远之收入眼底。

　　他听不到两人在说什么，只能听见那只烦人的鹦鹉叽叽喳喳喊着‘外孙’。魏绍元这些年都没尽到过一个父亲的责任，现在倒想起来抱孙子了？

　　真是做梦。

　　魏远之关上窗，一转身就见门口探着一个毛茸茸的小脑袋。

　　眼睛泪汪汪的，白胖的小手抹着泪，好生可怜。

　　是刚睡醒找不到爸爸的小余宁。

　　经过一段时间的相处，他已经不害怕魏远之了，找不到父亲的时候便会来找魏远之。

　　似乎这个叔叔是个可以信任的人。

　　不仅让他和爸爸住到他们的大房子里，还会带他们去郊游。

　　他揉着眼睛：“叔叔，你有看到爸爸吗？”

　　魏远之让他进来，才看清他脚上连鞋子都没有穿，小脚丫暴露在空气里。地上不知道多凉呢，魏远之只好将他抱了起来，“你爸爸在下面院子里。”

　　余宁泪汪汪地眼巴巴看着他，指着自己没有穿鞋的脚丫。

　　那意思是要魏远之抱着他去找爸爸。

　　魏远之皱眉，“你自己不会穿鞋子？”

　　余宁也皱起了他的小眉毛，小脑袋摇成了拨浪鼓。

　　天呐，他已经四岁了！

　　又不是女儿，怎得养的这样娇气。

　　魏远之没办法，只好先抱他去穿鞋子。

　　鞋子穿到一半，余容便回来了。

　　看到魏远之正在笨手笨脚地给儿子穿鞋子，他挑眉。

　　“你这是什么表情？”魏远之心里一阵不爽，他明明最讨厌小孩子了，现在不但家里养了一个，还要伺候小少爷一样给他穿鞋，他哪辈子做过这样的事！

　　余容走过去，“只是很意外。”

　　魏远之哼笑一声。

　　他自己都挺意外。

　　余宁穿着他漂亮的小鞋子跳到了余容怀里，“爸爸！”

　　但魏远之并没有让他在余容怀里呆太久，喊孙姨将余宁抱下去吃早饭，余宁虽然很想爸爸，但小肚肚饿得咕噜咕噜叫，乖巧地被孙姨抱下去了。

　　等这个小电灯泡走了，魏远之才问余容，“你跟那个老家伙在下面说什么？”

　　余容把魏绍元的情况向他如实说了，但并没有说魏绍元让他留下来照顾魏远之的事。

　　魏远之似乎没有多大意外，魏绍元的情况一早医生就给他打过电话了。

　　余容对此并不知情，以为是魏远之冷淡：“你该多关心一下魏老先生。”

　　魏远之没说话。

　　余容道：“魏老先生身体不好，就算你们父子不和，但他毕竟是你父亲。”

　　魏远之笑了：“所以呢？你们半天了就说了这个？”

　　他还惦记着那只鹦鹉，总有一天魏远之要把那只鹦鹉拔干净毛煮了。

　　余容看了眼魏远之，不知道哪来的勇气：“魏老先生想抱孙子了。”

　　“那好。”魏远之将余容抵在他身后的墙上，手掌放在他的小腹上，摩挲着那道疤痕，“你给生啊？”

　　余容难以置信地看着他，不知道魏远之又抽什么疯。

　　魏远之抱着他，故意挑逗：“下面吃了那么多我的东西，要是女人早该怀孕了吧？”

　　余容又气又羞，脖子都红透了。

　　他狠狠踹了魏远之一脚，魏远之吃痛闷哼一声。余容反应过来自己下手太狠，但也不服软，试图跟魏远之这个混蛋讲道理，“你该找个人结婚。”

　　这样他也能解脱了。

　　魏远之挟着他的下巴盯着他，“你让我结婚？”

　　余容：“你早晚要结婚的，也会生个......唔！”

　　魏远之掰着他的嘴唇咬下去，霸道又不讲理，咬得余容嘴唇破了皮。

　　魏远之道：“生个小累赘？还是生个烦人精？”

　　余容不知道该说什么。

　　他知道魏远之不喜欢小孩，但他见魏远之和宁宁相处还算友好，以为......

　　“我最讨厌小孩子了。”

　　


	20. Chapter 20

20

　　魏绍元在家里又住了小半个月才走。他走得那天余容要去机场送，魏绍元摆摆手，没让他去。

　　他与余容不算亲近，但却与余宁亲得很，他走得时候把余宁背在自己身上，舍不得放。

　　他待余宁好，余宁也舍不得他，等魏绍元走了，他还问余容:“爸爸，魏爷爷为什么要走？”

　　余容抬眼看了一下魏远之，他始终冷着脸，魏绍元上车离开的时候也没出去送一下。

　　余容道:“魏爷爷要去国外养病，等身体养好了就会回来。”

　　余宁奶里奶气的声音响起，小孩子不懂掩饰情绪，看起来很难过，眼巴巴掉泪:“魏爷爷病了呀……”

　　魏远之淡淡瞥了余宁一眼，头疼起来，小孩子果然是叽叽喳喳，麻烦死了。　

　　余容长时间呆在魏家，已经学会了察言观色，魏远之和魏绍元的关系是真的僵到了一定地步，只要在他面前提起这个人，他的脸色都非常吓人。

　　余容怀疑他下一秒就会发怒。

　　但魏远之只是站起来，脸色虽然很差，但并没有发火。他整了整坐皱的衣角，决定不跟小孩子计较。

　　魏绍元一走，余容成了半个闲人。虽然他还是要每天做饭浇花，打理家里的事务，但毕竟他的本职工作是照顾魏绍元，这么一来空下了大半的时间。

　　他不太明白为什么魏绍元要让他留在魏家。

　　仅仅是因为合约没到期吗？

　　还让他照顾魏远之？魏远之看起来没有半点需要人照顾的样子。

　　这几天魏远之回来得都很晚，常是十一二点才能听见他的车的引擎声。

　　夜里很静，那声音落在余容的耳朵里像是闹钟，总能让他从梦里醒过来。

　　他照常裹上睡袍，穿上拖鞋下楼，去厨房里倒上一杯备好的安神茶。

　　魏远之已经走进来了，见厨房的灯亮着，便知道是余容还没睡。或许是在等着他，或许是别的。

　　他走过去从背后抱住余容，疲惫地闭着眼用下巴摩挲着对方柔软的颈窝。余容身上散着淡淡的香，魏远之竟觉得有安神的效果。

　　余容手里的茶一抖，险些洒了。

　　他要转开身，却被魏远之抱得更紧:“别动，给我抱会儿。”

　　余容从光亮的金属厨具的倒映里能隐约看见魏远之那张带着疲惫的脸，平日里那么绝情的人此时似乎多了几分人情。

　　自从那次郊游回来以后，他们之间好像有什么不一样了，可余容也说不清楚是哪里不一样了。

　　余容放下手里凉了一半的茶:“很累？”

　　魏远之似乎都快要抱着他睡着了，从鼻腔里哼了一个“嗯”。

　　魏家几个叔叔又在暗地里搞破坏，魏远之一直信任的助理出卖了公司机密，资金紧接着出现问题，魏氏股市从一周前便开始小幅度下跌，公司内部危机重重。

　　魏远之必须狠下心大刀阔斧地整改，魏氏才能清除几个老东西，然后生存下去。

　　余容被他抱着无法动弹，只好道:“明天我让张医生过来看看你。”

　　魏远之闭着眼:“看什么？”

　　“你这几天状态都很差。”余容道，“现在那么多猝死的新闻，我可不想……”

　　魏远之听完笑了:“知道，不会让你守寡的。”

　　余容用胳膊肘狠狠磕他的肚子:“别瞎说！”

　　难得他今天觉得魏远之不那么讨厌，果然是错觉。

　　

　　魏远之抱了很久才放开余容，茶都已经凉了，余容只好再煮。

　　魏远之先上楼洗澡去了，等余容端着茶上去，却左右不见他。卧室里没有，书房也没有。

　　等他回了房间，看见魏远之正坐在自己的床上擦头发。

　　“我以为你在书房。”余容放下茶，指了指道，“安神的。”

　　魏远之将自己手里的毛巾扔到一边，一把揽住他的腰，“这么贴心？”

　　余容听了气急败坏:“赶紧喝！”

　　魏远之却躺下来，因为他揽着余容，余容没防备也被他带到床上，睡袍都散了大半。

　　他胡乱整了整，冲在床上赖着的人道:“喝完赶紧回去休息！”

　　魏远之不听，反而抬起胳膊将生气的人压在身下，贪婪地闻着他身上的味道。

　　余容心想，果然是狗，不但喜欢乱啃，还喜欢乱闻。

　　“起来把茶喝了，我好去收拾茶杯。”

　　魏远之摇头:“不用。”

　　“不用什么？”余容皱起眉。

　　魏远之道:“不用喝，抱着你就能睡好。”

　　“……”

　　余容想要推开他，还想要踢他两脚，可还没等他动作，已经听见了身边人的轻酣。

　　不过几十秒，魏远之便在他身边睡得熟透了，像个大孩子般。

　　


	21. Chapter 21

　21

　　

　　魏远之这一觉睡得的确很好。

　　他拿余容的怀抱当枕头，闻着淡淡安神的清香，手臂搭在对方的身上，梦里还不忘占便宜。

　　只是可怜了余容，一晚上动也不敢动一下，以僵硬的姿势直挺了一夜，第二天腰都酸了。

　　魏远之睡了好觉，第二天神清气爽，一扫前几日的疲惫和颓废。他醒来的时候余容还在睡着，身上搭着一条薄被，耳根子有些红。魏远之以为他昨夜着凉发了烧，用手一探额头，体温却是正常的。

　　魏远之的头侧枕在手臂上，打量着眼前这个漂亮男人。余容皮肤非常白，但并不是病态那种，白里依旧透着血色，让人看起来像是镀着一层绯。

　　明明看起来和正常人没有不同，谁又能想到他骨子里竟然是个那么浪的人。

　　魏远之不由笑起来，想到在海边野营那晚，他要了余容好几次，每次都把东西深深灌进去，甚至插到了让余容尖叫着哭起来的地方。

　　那里是处销魂乡，魏远之本该好好享受一番，却因为余容每次都疼得厉害，让魏远之不敢贸然深入。

　　他下意识看向余容的小腹，那个疤的位置和魏远之在网上查的剖腹产的位置基本一致，他也问过张医生，那个位置不可能动其他手术。

　　所以余宁，可能真的是余容生的。

　　但魏远之查不到任何记录，即使是小诊所他也让人去查了，但很遗憾，都没有余容的就医记录。

　　想想这也是情理之中，一个大男人怀着孩子，怎么可能光明正大去医院或诊所？

　　那么余宁又是怎么生下来的。魏远之不敢想象。

　　更让魏远之急切想知道的是，余宁到底是余容和哪个男人的孩子？

　　他不自觉将头移到余容的小腹上，耳朵隔着薄被贴着他的那道疤上。魏远之不敢相信曾经这里孕育过一个生命。

　　两性畸形从生理上来讲并不容易受孕，但不容易并不代表不可能，多做几次总会有的，更何况他每次都会逼迫余容后面的小嘴把他的东西全部吃进去。

　　只是现在，余容的小腹平坦，似乎并没有有孕的征兆。

　　“你在做什么？”

　　魏远之还想将手掌覆上去摸一摸，却没发觉余容已经醒了，轻蹙着眉，看着他的眼神里有几分疑惑，还有几分怪异。

　　魏远之笑笑，将头从他身上移开，看着刚睡醒还有点懵的余容，问他，“你肚子上的疤怎么来的？”

　　余容一愣，不知道大早晨魏远之问这种问题做什么，随意说了句敷衍过去:“做手术留下的。”

　　魏远之追问，神情严肃，“什么手术？”

　　余容垂下眸子，其实他自己也不知道，那条疤已经很淡了，浅浅却狰狞地爬在他的小腹上，看样子已经有四五年的时间了。

　　可偏偏一次溺水让他脑袋变得不好使，忘记了很多事，连做过什么手术也不记得了。

　　“不记得了，你赶紧下去！”

　　与魏远之同床共枕一晚已经实属荒唐，一睁开眼还看到男人怪异地贴在自己肚子上，余容简直觉得这世界疯了。

　　但魏远之并没有乖乖下床，他浴袍的前襟散开了，露出一大片麦色的胸膛，宽厚而有力。余容下意识别开了眼。

　　魏远之盯着他泛了红的耳根，明明在他身下那么荡，现在却这么容易羞，不由觉得好笑。

　　余容懒得搭理他，自己裹好睡袍。

　　魏远之移过去抱他，余容正在低头绑着腰间的带子，没防备，下意识“唔”了声，落在魏远之的耳朵里却像点着了火一般。

　　“我刚才在想……”魏远之抱住他，要去舔弄他的耳廓，“要不要来点晨起运动。”

　　愣了几秒余容才明白过来他的晨起运动是指什么，他就知道魏远之没有一刻怀着好意，羞赧地抬脚把他从床上踹了下去，“滚出去！”

　　

　　余容虽然一晚上僵着不敢乱动，但夜里始终没醒，睡得还算安稳。

　　如果旁边没有那个人的话，他相信还会做个美梦。

　　他下楼准备早点，才想起厨房里还有昨夜剩下的安神茶，尽数倒掉。下次再也不会准备了，那人又不喝，白白浪费了他一番好心。

　　他烤好面包，热了牛奶，切好水果，刚将三份早餐备齐，便听见余宁蹬蹬蹬下楼的声音，在楼梯上喊爸爸。

　　余宁穿着他毛绒绒的龙猫睡衣，还有可爱的毛球小棉拖，懵懵地揉着眼睛，张手要余容抱。

　　余容带他先去房间里换好了衣服，才又牵着他下楼。魏远之已经坐在餐桌上了，大口咬着面包。

　　余宁揉着眼睛，乖巧地喊他魏叔叔好。

　　魏远之含糊不清应了声。

　　余容坐下来，给余宁搭配好早餐，余宁合着肉嘟嘟的小手掌，在心里默默祈祷，却还是眼巴巴看爸爸将两颗樱桃放在了自己的盘子里。

　　余宁憋着嘴，可怜巴巴望着余容:“不吃果果。”

　　余容知道他爱挑食，但小孩子很容易营养不均衡，“不能挑食。”

　　余宁手里握着面包，脑袋摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，“宁宁不爱吃。”

　　余容不想太过于纵容他:“只吃一个。”

　　余宁讨价还价，摆着小手拒绝，“宁宁一个也不要，爸爸你最好惹……”

　　余容又气又觉得好笑。

　　魏远之看着自己盘子里的樱桃，再听着父子两个的对话，笑起来，“小孩子挑食很正常，再说我也不爱吃樱桃，下次买一份你吃就够了。”

　　余宁立刻赞同地点点头，声音里透着稚气，“对的呀。”

　　余容:“……”　

　　吃过了早饭，魏远之去公司，顺路将余宁带到了幼儿园，免得余容再跑一趟。

　　余宁已经跟他很熟了，很听他的话。

　　余容基本闲了下来，但他现在依旧是魏家的佣人，没办法再出去找一份工作，空余时间只能窝在院子里看书打发时间。

　　快要中午的时候，手机在一旁响起来，是魏远之。

　　他的声音里透着一丝疲惫，可能是上午开过会，嗓子有些哑，“吃过饭了？”

　　余容挑眉，魏远之很少这种时候给他打电话，“没有。”

　　现在孙姨和魏绍元都走了，魏远之和余宁中午都不在家，余容一个人便懒得做饭，饿了就去冰箱里找一点东西塞肚子。

　　魏远之道，“那你准备两份午餐，一会儿我让司机去接你。”

　　余容不解，“做什么？”

　　电话那头传来一阵笑，“当然是来陪我吃饭啊。”

　　“……”

　　余容气得要挂电话，魏远之的公司可不算近，为了个午饭还要让司机特意跑一趟？他没记错的话，魏氏周围就是商场，没有什么是买不到的。

　　他正要开口，魏远之便挂了电话。

　　

　


	22. Chapter 22

22.

　　一个半小时后，司机将车停在了魏氏集团的楼下。余容下车，手里提着保温盒。

　　他本来是要让司机将饭盒带过来的，但对方坚持让他亲自来送。余容明白他的难处，只好答应。

　　他抬眼看着面前的办公楼，明明没有来过，却觉得很眼熟，余容想不起来，大概是在哪里的宣传海报上看到过。

　　魏远之的办公室在二十四楼，拥有着非常好的视野，站在落地窗边可以俯瞰大半个市中心。

　　司机又将车开回了地下车库，余容从电梯上去，公司里没人认得他，果不其然被前台拦了下来。

　　漂亮的笑容里是标准的拒人千里之外:“先生，您有预约吗？”

　　“没有。”余容瞥了对方一眼，不让他进去正是合了他的心意，于是将手中的保温盒放在桌上，“你们魏总的午饭，记得送上去。”

　　前台小姑娘发愣地看着眼前的男人，这么俊美的外卖小哥是真实存在的吗？

　　不过她很快否定了自己这个想法，眼前的人白而削瘦，风衣里衬衣领口紧扣，随意中又不失温柔，哪里像是每天风吹日晒的外卖员。

　　她在魏氏做前台两年，见过很多很多来找魏总的人，无论男人女人，清纯美艳，不过只要没有预约都会被拒之门外。

　　“您是来找魏总的吧？”前台小姑娘大胆猜测，“有预约才能进。”

　　余容随意挽着袖口，“我不进去，我只是来送个饭。”

　　说罢，他便转身要走。

　　前台小姑娘直觉很准，眼前的不太像是普通人，赶紧留他，又一边匆忙地给总裁办公室打电话。

　　电话是秘书接的，说魏远之正在开会。前台小姑娘如实告诉了余容，并说道:“您可以在这边坐着稍等几分钟。”

　　等什么？等着魏远之开完会跟他一起吃饭么？他可不想。

　　“不用，我这就走。”

　　余容拿手机给魏远之发了条信息，说把午饭放到前台了，正要转身，那边几乎是秒回过来，只有三个字:送上来。

　　余容不知道自己吃错了什么药才会给魏远之发那条信息，他觉得自己刚才那一秒可能是傻掉了。现在走掉估计门口的保安会立刻将他拦住，只好拿着手机给前台看。

　　前台心里暗暗赞许自己的慧眼识珠，并且愉快放行。

　　这次余容再走进去没人敢拦，快到魏远之办公室门口时，一个踩着高跟鞋的女人走过来，笑脸相迎，“魏总还在开会，让您去办公室等。”

　　余容看了眼手表，十二点半，有些好奇，“你们公司都大中午开会的么？”

　　他语气很平淡，加上为人比较清冷，也不爱笑，此时也并没有不悦，但在秘书听来却有几分抱怨的意思。

　　眼前的人有几分眼熟，让她以为站在自己面前的是哪个大明星。她努力在脑海中搜寻着，但她在魏氏这六年里见过太多太多人，其中不乏这样漂亮的，这使她一时很难想起来。

　　她没跟余容解释这是紧急会议，以及魏氏现在的处境很艰难，跟在魏远之身边这么多年，她已经明白哪些话该说哪些不该。

　　余容没再说什么，只进办公室去等。魏远之的办公室很大，除了办公室标配的办公桌还有两张沙发，上面搭着魏远之的一件外套。

　　余容在外面站了许久，没客气直接坐了下来。他打量着四周的摆设，还有巨大的落地窗，在他的记忆里，他最多去过离这栋办公楼两条街的某个商场，但不知为何，他却对这里非常熟悉。

　　就像以前来过一样。

　　刚才不需要任何人指引，也没有任何寻找，他本能地走向了魏远之的办公室。好像知道他的办公室就在那里一样。

　　很奇怪。

　　他想得入神，连开门的声音也被忽略了。魏远之一进来就看到余容坐在沙发上发呆，愣愣的，皱着眉，还有几分平时没有的可爱。

　　魏远之走近，一把将他揽住，抱着人往脸上强吻，“这么入神？想什么呢。”

　　余容吓了一跳，连忙推他，躲得远远的嫌弃地擦着脸上的口水印子，语气凶巴巴的，“离远点！”

　　魏远之偏不，又往他这里移了十来公分，才疲惫地靠在沙发上，揉着眉心。

　　余容见他这么累，又觉得自己刚才语气重了，但他不可能拉下脸给魏远之道歉，只能生硬地转移话题，站起来指着桌子上的保温盒，“赶紧吃。”

　　魏远之笑笑，忙了一个上午，确实饿得不轻，打开饭盒里面飘出来香气，更是让人食欲大振。

　　只是他看了看，又皱起眉，“怎么只有一份？”

　　余容这几天没胃口，吃得很少，撒谎道:“我吃过了。”

　　魏远之不信，拦着他的腰将人往后带，余容没防备一屁股坐在了他大腿上。魏远之的大手得逞般在他腰上滑动。余容的肚子依旧平平如也，魏远之贴着他的耳朵道，“骗我？”

　　让本来就不会撒谎的余容说一次谎话已经是难事，眼下被拆穿更是难堪不已，气得要走，“不想吃行了吗？”

　　他要站起来，魏远之却抱着他不放，余容被迫坐在他大腿上，这个姿势无论从哪个角度看起来都足以让人浮想联翩。

　　“你能不能……放开我？”

　　魏远之流氓似的耍赖，“不能。”

　　“……”

　　还是秘书的敲门声打破了这微妙的尴尬，她来跟魏远之确认下午的安排的，一进门便看见余容慌乱地从魏远之的身上起来，衬衣还有些不整，求生欲让她连忙移开了眼。

　　“魏、魏总……还有要改的行程吗？”

　　魏远之的眼睛从始至终没有离开余容，他喜欢看着他窘迫，脸红，羞赧，甚至是生气。

　　他知道余容这样性格的人永远不可能真的发脾气，所以他敢得寸进尺，敢贪得无厌，余容最多是气得骂他两句。

　　骂还骂不出新意来。

　　无非就是被他提着腿狠狠顶进去的时候含着泪咬牙喊他两句混蛋，余容可能永远不会知道越是这样越能激发他的欲望。

　　秘书战战兢兢，“魏总？”

　　“没有什么要改的。”魏远之淡淡道。

　　听完这一句，秘书赶紧溜了。

　　

　　一份午饭最终还是两个人一起吃的，余容不吃魏远之就威胁他，说不吃就每天都让余容来送饭。

　　余容可不想每天大老远往他公司跑一趟，在众人异样的眼光中走到魏远之的办公室，然后再在魏远之的视奸下过一中午。

　　吃过了饭，余容以为他要午休一下，却见魏远之又坐在了办公桌前，捏着眉心，“去楼下给我买杯咖啡。”

　　送饭也要他，买咖啡也要他，少了他魏远之身边就没个人了吗？

　　余容:“……你没助理的吗？”

　　提到这里，魏远之的脸色变了变，不过语气依旧淡定，“开了。”

　　他已经看起了秘书刚才顺便送来的文件，特殊时期每一个字都不能放松，那些老家伙正要找他的把柄，魏远之只能细心再细心，不能给任何人留下的机会。

　　余容见他已然一脸倦色，还不肯休息，要靠着咖啡提神，“午睡十分钟都比喝一杯咖啡有效得多。”

　　魏远之抬眼看他，又看看手表，“没有时间。”

　　时间都挤出来跟他吃午饭了。

　　余容不明白，在他看来魏远之完全是在本末倒置，“下楼买杯咖啡也要十几分钟，你就不能小睡一会儿？”

　　“余容？”魏远之笑着打量他，“你在关心我。”

　　不是反问句，是肯定句。

　　余容别过眼不看他，反应有些激动，“别乱说！”

　　魏远之站起来，走到他面前，“有什么不敢承认的，嗯？”

　　余容没说话。

　　魏远之自顾自在沙发上坐下来，勾着手指，对余容道，“过来坐。”

　　余容鬼使神差走过去，在沙发上坐下。

　　魏远之满意地打了个哈欠，往边上一躺，枕在了余容的腿上，就这么闭着眼睡着了。

　　余容看着他紧蹙的眉心，手指没忍住覆了上去，轻柔地按着。他以前学过一些按摩手法，没想到第一次用竟然是在魏远之身上。

　　轻柔的手法舒缓地揉着眉心，再到太阳穴，魏远之放松了不少，此时闭着眼正在梦里偷笑。

　　


	23. Chapter 23

23.

　　下午余容执意要走，在魏远之的办公室里让他浑身不自在。魏远之拦也拦不住，尽管他想要使用武力手段，但公司里那么多人看着，他直接把人扛回自己的办公室实在不合适。

　　他本来叫司机将余容送回去，只是公司到家里是一段不短的距离，司机送了余容还要回来，傍晚还要折回幼儿园去接余宁，实在折腾，余容便没让司机送，在公司门口打了个车回去了。

　　魏远之亲自将他送到了楼下，让许多人包括秘书都大跌眼镜。

　　这样的“礼遇”余容全身都在拒绝，他恨不得跟这个人划清界限，八辈子打不到一杆子去。

　　余容回到魏家已经三点多了，余宁还没有放学，他去房间将余宁的厚衣服收拾出来，天气预报说过两天有寒流，小孩子最容易冻着。

　　做完了这些，又去院子里浇了花，整理了些杂物，大扫了房间，等完全闲下来，也不过才五点。

　　他每天的生活就是这样，清闲，无趣。他就像被豢养在魏家的一只宠物，每天只有两件事有盼头，接儿子放学，和等魏远之回家。

　　后面一件完全不是他情愿的，只因为魏远之是这个家里的主人，他一刻不回来，余容便不能安心入睡。

　　更何况现在照顾魏远之是他的工作。

　　尽管余容不想承认，但这是事实。

　　冬天天黑得很快，六点钟外面就已经黑透了，余宁还没有回来，余容裹了一件加厚的羊绒大衣在门口等着。

　　站了没多久就见了车灯的光亮，一辆熟悉的车在小别墅门外停下来，余容以为是司机将余宁接了回来，不料是魏远之。

　　他下车，去后面将安全座椅上的余宁抱下来，余宁睡着了，嘟着小嘴，趴在魏远之的肩头打盹。

　　余容没想到他今天会这么早回来，这段时间魏远之不过晚上十一点是不会回来的，回来后又总是去书房里看文件，通常要晚上两三点能会去睡。

　　魏远之也没想到这么冷的天里，余容竟然站在门外等着。

　　他抱着余宁走过去，疲倦的神色里露出点笑意，故意道，“等我呢？”

　　余容也没接过余宁，转身就往屋里走。

　　晚饭已经准备好了，三个小菜，加一例汤。余宁睡了半路，闻见香味又醒了，醒了才发觉自己已经到家了，张着手臂要父亲抱:“爸爸抱……”

　　魏远之见不得他这样黏余容，将他直接放到饭桌前，“你爸爸做饭很累了，抱不动你。”

　　余宁泪汪汪的，心里又委屈又心疼父亲，他想说点让父亲开心的事，于是道:“爸爸，今天是魏叔叔接我放学的，老师还说宁宁和魏叔叔长得很像！”

　　他本要逗余容开心的，余容听完却愣住了。

　　其实他自己也发现了，宁宁的五官长得很端正，眉目中带着贵气，连姑妈也这么说过，说宁宁一看是富贵人家的小孩模样，一度以为余宁的母亲是哪个富家小姐。

　　可余容自己心里清楚，他们家里并不富裕，甚至可以用贫困来形容，直到大学里他还在靠着助学金和奖学金来凑高昂的学费，他身上哪里有半点富贵人家的模样。

　　在这一点上，余宁确实没有遗传他半分。

　　魏远之没察觉余容的不对劲，只当做他今天太累了，只自己心想:余宁这个糯米团子和自己哪里像？不但长得白白软软的，连说起话也是细细糯糯的，魏远之小时候可不是这样，他这么大时已经学起了柔道和马术。

　　想到这里，他对余容说道，“你该让宁宁去上两个兴趣班。”

　　余容夹了一只剥好的虾放到余宁碗里，“幼儿园有书画课和钢琴课。”

　　书画和钢琴……

　　魏远之总算知道余宁为什么这样白嫩了，恐怕他除了在院子里跑跑外没有参加过任何户外活动，他认为余宁应该多去户外运动

　　“他是个男孩，应该多去参加马术或者击剑这样的活动。”他建议道，“钢琴和书画也可以，不过侧重点不同，后者重在培养气质……”

　　“他才四岁！”余容打断他，他不是没有想过这个问题，但是宁宁还很小，余容不想让他身上的压力太大，何况本来父子两个相处的时间就已经很少了。

　　余宁愣愣睁着水灵灵的大眼睛看着两人，他不知道马术和击剑是什么，不过他不想让爸爸和叔叔吵架，“不要吵架……宁宁很喜欢钢琴课啊……”

　　余容突然觉得好笑，他干什么和魏远之讨论这个问题，听起来就像是夫妻两个在为了孩子的未来铺路似的。

　　两人似乎都意识到了这个问题，于是同时默不作声，偃旗息鼓。

　　吃过了晚饭，魏远之上了三楼的书房，余容收拾碗筷，余宁在客厅里戳着小手指弹钢琴。那钢琴已经很多年了，是魏远之小时候用过的，今天是他第一次允许余宁弹。

　　余宁弹得不熟练，只会弹小星星，还是七零八落的调子，还好书房隔音不错，不然估计魏远之会烦的立刻叫人来将这架钢琴处理掉。

　　余容却很有耐心，他不懂钢琴，但为了教儿子，依旧跟着网上的视频一步一步教他，不过到了余宁该去睡觉的时候，他依旧弹不流利。

　　没办法，他的小肉手还那么小，连两个音连贯起来都很困难。

　　余容并不求余宁以后有多大成就，他只希望儿子能开心就好，不要像他这般。

　　

　　余容哄着儿子睡着，帮他塞好被角才离开。书房的灯依旧亮着，是魏远之依旧在忙。

　　他没敢去打扰，也没再给魏远之准备什么安神的茶，上次他好心熬了许久，最后不还是全部倒掉了。

　　余容回了自己的房间，冲了个澡躺下。他最近不知怎么了，很容易累，又吃不下饭，也变得越来越嗜睡，几乎一沾枕头就能睡着。

　　今天也是。

　　不知睡了多久，门被人从外面打开，有凉风从外面吹进来，但很快又被关上。余容感觉到一个高大的身形压在了自己身上，下巴在他胸口蹭着揉啊揉，没有一句话，只是抱着他一顿乱亲。

　　


	24. Chapter 24

24.

　　第二天醒来的时候余容整个人被抱在魏远之的怀里，余容轻手轻脚从从他怀里将自己抽出来，却不料魏远之早已经醒了，是故意抱着他不放，余容往床边移一点他便跟着移过去。

　　余容踹他，穿好衣服。“无聊。”

　　魏远之头发睡得有些乱，神态慵懒，他从背后抱住余容，往他露出的一截白皙脖颈上咬。

　　昨晚余容正睡得迷迷糊糊，被魏远之抱着做了一次，他累得不想动，被迫将双腿缠在魏远之的腰上，迎合着他来了一次。

　　魏远之不尽兴，还想来第二次，余容又困又累，双腿无力打着颤，连缠着魏远之的力气也没了，魏远之这才收敛一点。

　　只是昨晚没吃够的早上还要讨回来了，魏远之在余容身上吻着，煽风点火，余容实在怕他又要胡来，慌忙躲开。

　　“躲什么？吻得你不舒服？”

　　这种话恐怕也就魏远之这样厚脸皮的人才能问的出来，余容道:“我要去准备早饭，没时间陪你白日宣淫。”

　　魏远之笑:“意思就是晚上可以了？”

　　于是又勾着余容的下巴接了个绵长的吻，才算把这段“白日宣淫”画上句点，“我记下了，晚上嘛。”

　　他得逞得笑起来，被余容狠狠瞪了眼。

　　余容本来就嘴笨，魏远之还强词夺理，他干脆不理他，下楼备上早饭，又去叫宁宁起床。

　　他抱着余宁下楼，本以为魏远之已经走了，下楼却看见他还在慢条斯理地嚼着面包，见了父子两个向他们打招呼。

　　余容提醒他，“你上班快迟到了。”

　　魏远之看着他，“今天不去公司。”

　　余容顿时有一种不详的预感，他在这方面的直觉一向很准，他不会要和魏远之独处一天吧？

　　魏远之看不透他的心思，只是长舒了一口气，“算是放个假。”

　　昨天他总算初步清除了来自几个叔叔的威胁，虽然公司损失也很重，但除了永久之患这件事还是让魏远之喜悦。

　　他给自己放假，余容可不能随便给自己放假，很多商业上的事余容虽然不懂，但也能猜到几分。最近这段时间魏远之早出晚归，除了公司的问题不可能再有其他，余容隐约记得昨晚他压着自己做的时候，说什么庆祝一下。

　　庆祝可以，可谁会用做爱庆祝？

　　不过是为了自己的耍流氓找借口罢了。

　　魏远之心情大好，问余容，“宁宁今天要去幼儿园吗？”

　　“当然。”余容回道:“不是每个人都能像你一样。”

　　他是说魏远之给自己放假的事。

　　魏远之抱过余宁，他本来想约好友去滑雪的，但现在看见了父子两个又改变了主意，将这父子两个留在家里他不放心，怎么看怎么都像丈夫出去风流了，却留着妻儿在家。

　　余宁可怜兮兮地望着他，那意思是向魏远之求助，魏远之成功解读他的暗示:宁宁不想去幼儿园。

　　“今天就别去了。”魏远之晃着半杯红酒，他每天早晨都要来一点，“带你们去滑雪。”

　　“哇！”他话音刚落，余宁的眼睛亮起来，闪着小星星望向余容，“爸爸爸爸，滑雪滑雪！”

　　他还小，对什么都稀奇，玩心又重，眨着眼睛，很快被魏远之的建议吸引住了。

　　余容:“……”

　　他实在是对这些活动没有兴趣，加上昨天被魏远之折腾狠了，今天能爬起来已经是很好，这身老骨头实在是玩不起来。

　　但他见宁宁那么兴奋期待，又不忍心，“你带宁宁去吧，我没兴趣。”

　　“啊……爸爸也要一起呀……”余宁有些失落，他以为可以和爸爸去滑雪了呢，这样好玩的活动他都还没有参加过，他想和爸爸一起。

　　余容恹恹的，看着盘子里的早餐肉直犯恶心，捂着胸口。

　　“不舒服？”魏远之将眉头蹙得很深，“为什么不给张医生打电话？”

　　这样的小事余容不想麻烦别人，“可能胃病犯了，吃点药就好。”

　　魏远之依旧拧着眉，“还是去医院吧，吃过饭我送你过去。”

　　“不用！”余容反应有点激烈，他道，“不要紧的。”

　　魏远之想到了他两性畸形那件事，还以为余容是怕魏远之知道这个才不让张医生看的，可这种问题又不是表面上能看出来的

　　不知道余容在别扭什么。

　　

　　最后还是没请张医生来，余容坚持说没有大碍，他本想找两片胃药来吃，却没找到，魏远之问起也撒谎说吃过了。

　　魏远之本想取消这次滑雪之旅，但余宁很期待，他好不容易有机会可以不用去幼儿园，还可以去做滑雪这样好玩的事，尤其是能和父亲一起去，这让他更加兴奋，不停眨着眼睛渴望着。

　　余容煮了些梅子汤来喝，加了少于糖，酸酸甜甜的，喝完恶心感没那么重了。余宁也讨了一小碗来喝，被酸得直挤眼睛。

　　他还记着滑雪的事，小手握着父亲的衣角，眼神可怜，让余容心生不忍。

　　四年来他陪着宁宁的时间确实太少了，四年里有两年多他是将宁宁寄养在姑妈家的，其他的时间他也没有尽到父亲的责任，总是因为工作而忽略他。

　　现在眼前这样好和儿子相处的机会，他不愿意放过。

　　余容身体并没有大碍了，反胃感随着一碗梅子汤也消失了，他只是想逃避与魏远之相处的机会。让他意外的是，魏远之并没有要把他一个人留在家里的意思。

　　余宁看着他的父亲，可他的渴望不敢流露得太过于直接，爸爸生病了，他应该懂事一点，陪他在家里歇歇的。

　　但他又看着外面，这样好的天气，这样好的机会，还是滑雪这样好玩的事……

　　余容蹲下来，“宁宁想去吗？”

　　余宁立刻点点头。

　　“跟着魏叔叔去好吗？”

　　余宁的小脑袋摇起来，“不要，要爸爸……”

　　余容有些为难地看向魏远之，后者也在看着他，“不舒服就下次再去。”

　　余容摇头，“已经好多了。”

　　他将梅子汤装在保温杯里，装了两个保温杯，又给余宁拿了厚衣物，整装待发。

　　魏远之看他气色比刚才好了不少，没再坚持，只是说回来以后还是要去医院检查一下。

　　余容一口答应。

　　他们下午两点的时候才到滑雪的山上，这里拥有在全国排名第一的滑雪场，无论是雪的质量还是安全指数都位列前茅。

　　余宁很兴奋，换上滑雪服的时候骄傲地给父亲看，那一刻，余容觉得或许魏远之是对的，宁宁该多参加些室外的活动，他喜欢的。

　　余容没有去，在休息室里等。期间他拿出手机看新闻，才看到了魏氏集团内部大洗牌的消息，只是新闻上并不能确定消息是否属实，可余容却是实实在在知道魏远之这两个月经历了什么。

　　魏远之第一次在余容面前放下了自己的高傲自恃，躺在他的怀里像个大孩子一般。

　　他温柔起来的时候，简直让余容不敢相信自己的眼睛，怀疑他换了一副骨肉和皮囊。

　　没过多久，魏远之便回来了，手里拿着一瓶矿泉水，他打开瓶盖，仰头灌下去，随着吞咽的动作喉结滑动着，吸引了许多人的目光。

　　但他自己却没有察觉，走向余容，“还难受吗？”

　　他走近了余容才看清他额头上的汗珠，魏远之出了汗，在开着空调的休息室里脱下外套，露出里面的黑色高领毛衣，修衬得他的身形强健而伟岸。

　　余容别过眼，问他，“宁宁呢？”

　　“跟着教练正学呢。”魏远之在他身边坐下来，“放心，可以保证宁宁的安全。”

　　余容点点头，但其实心里还是隐隐担心。魏远之在他身边让他坐立不安，没过两分钟，余容站起来，“我去看看他。”

　　一只有力的手握住了他，外面挺冷，魏远之担心余容着了寒风更不舒服，于是重新穿上外套，带好滑雪装备，“我去吧。”

　　看着他的背影消失在转角，余容才重新坐下来，魏远之喝过的那瓶水放在了原处，余容把它盖好。

　　他将手机解锁，才看见画面依旧是刚才没关掉的新闻，下面有几个相关链接，大多是关于魏氏的，有两个是关于魏远之的。

　　余容手指顿了一下，将网页关掉。但过了片刻他又后悔了，关于魏远之他一点都不了解，或许可以在网上查到什么。

　　比如，喜欢什么，又讨厌什么。

　　他不是要了解魏远之的喜好然后讨好他，那是情人该做的，不是他这样的佣人。他只是想要让自己在魏家呆得舒服点，不至于三番五次触摸了魏远之的逆鳞还不自知。

　　可是他没有再找到那个网页，余容尝试在搜索栏里输了入魏远之三个字。

　　很快便弹跳出来许多条新闻，也有八卦，余容翻阅着，翻了许多页，直到看到五年前的一条旧闻时，他愣住了，手指微微颤抖。

　　魏远之……订过婚？

　　


	25. Chapter 25

25.

　　余容坐在原地愣了许久，明明是与他无关的事，为什么看到了心里会发涩，会觉得堵。

　　魏远之有没有订过婚，与谁订过婚，或者……是不是结过婚，跟他又有什么关系。

　　就像魏远之不该过多干涉他和宁宁的事一样，他也没有权利去过多干预魏远之的。

　　余容若无其事地关掉手机，裹紧了身上的大衣，他有点冷，也有点抖，毫无理由的。这件事是个巨大的谜团，它困扰着余容，就如同他自己身上的谜团困扰了他许多年那般。

　　直到魏远之牵着宁宁回来时，余容还在发愣，宁宁跑过来扑到他怀里他也没看到，险些让余宁摔倒。

　　他的小脸冻得红扑扑，衣服上还沾着雪，他捧起来给余容看，“爸爸，是雪哦。”

　　他的睫毛眨着，像个小瓷娃娃漂亮极了，雪在他的手心里化了，他立刻将它握住，却不知这样会化得更快，“咦，消失了……”

　　余容被他逗笑了，给他拍拍身上的雪，给他暖冻红的小手。

　　他问儿子，“好玩吗？”

　　余宁很兴奋，眼睛里都冒着星光，“宁宁都没有摔跤哦，是魏叔叔保护着宁宁的。魏叔叔好厉害！可以从那——么高的地方滑下来。”

　　他小手比划着，说到这里，又有些遗憾，“爸爸能一起就好了……”

　　余容摸他的小脑袋，“下次爸爸再陪宁宁来。”

　　“那魏叔叔呢？”余容看向身后的魏远之，眼里是期待，还有几分崇拜，“我们和魏叔叔一起好吗？”

　　余容没说话，下次再来要等到明年冬天了吧，明年……他还不知道会带着余宁去哪个城市，更不知道会有一份什么样的工作，至于魏远之，他只是自己的一个雇主，很多雇主中的一个，仅此而已。

　　他沉默，耳边却传来魏远之的声音，“好，等你爸爸病好了我们还会来。”

　　“真的吗？”余宁抱住魏远之的大腿，“要拉勾勾。”

　　魏远之一头黑线，这是什么幼稚游戏，还要拉钩？果然是小孩子。

　　余宁已经举着手指在等他了，魏远之只好蹲下来，跟他拉钩，算是承诺。

　　

　　滑雪场在两市交界的地方，他们往回走的时候已经天黑了，这时候竟然下起了雪。

　　这还是余容四年来第一次看到下雪。

　　他能感觉到自己在一个下雪天经历了一件生命中很重要的事，那里很黑，很冷，有发了霉的味道，有惨白的灯光，可他却想不起来那里是哪里，也想不起来那件事是什么。

　　尽管那些失去的记忆不影响余容的正常生活，但始终像根鱼刺哽在他喉咙里。

　　雪越下越大，山路弯曲，又是晚上，魏远之不敢开太快，五年前的车祸让他心有余悸，尽管他自己对当时混乱的情况已经记不清，但他醒来后母亲告诉他，他差点没有抢救回来。

　　支离破碎的场景在魏远之的脑海里闪过，他平日里很少去想这些，一想便会头疼欲裂，但此时此刻太有画面感，让他忍不住回忆起那次车祸的事。

　　“你没事吧？”余容见他状态不太对。

　　魏远之摇摇头，“路不好走，我开慢点。”

　　余容不再多说话，怕分散了魏远之的注意力。余宁玩了一下午，此时已经累得在他的腿上熟睡了，余容手指勾着他软软的头发，温柔至极。

　　车开下了山之后往市区里开，余容刚才在山路上不敢睡，生怕出事，此时也有些疲惫，没一会儿便靠在车窗上睡着了。

　　魏远之偶尔转头看几眼后座上熟睡的父子，莫名扬起了嘴角。

　　

　　车没往小别墅开，而是开向了闹市。余容醒的时候魏远之刚将车停在车库里，周边是陌生的环境，“这是哪里？”

　　魏远之道，“几年前买的公寓，今天先在这里将就一晚。”

　　雪下的太大了，要找个临时落脚的地方。公寓是复式，两百多平，已经买了七八年了，离他的公司不远，魏远之搬回家里之前就是住这里。

　　余容抱起睡得正香的余宁，将他裹在自己的外衣里，魏远之想起他身体不舒服，不想他累着，将余宁接了过去。

　　他的体贴和温柔总是会让余容产生一种错觉，也总让人误以为他们是相爱已久。

　　可实际上，他和魏远之，除了发生过几段不堪的关系，再没有其他联系。

　　很晚了，电梯里只有他们三人，已经相处了这么久，但余容和魏远之呆在一起依旧会感到不自在，双手除了放在口袋里不知道往哪里放。

　　魏远之输入密码，滴滴的声响让余容的思绪飘了很远，为什么……这里也会有一种熟悉的感觉，就像魏远之的公司一样。

　　他明明没有来过，但刚才电梯里魏远之和他并排站着的画面似曾相识。

　　余容知道人有时候会产生一种错觉，会突然觉得某个场景自己来过，或者是某件事发生过，这些现象现在还不能用科学解释，有人将其归类为超自然现象。但这件事屡次发生在自己身上，余容已经不相信所谓的巧合了。

　　魏远之打开门锁，抱着余宁走进去，没察觉到余容的异常，“我先把宁宁抱到卧室，客房没打扫，三个人睡一间，先将就一晚。”

　　等了半天也没见余容回应，魏远之以为他是不同意这样的安排，挑起了眉，“你介意？”

　　余容的思绪已经不知道飘到哪里了，从始至终没有听魏远之在讲话，随口回他，“啊？……都可以。”

　　他走进房间，不一样了，有很多地方都不一样了。沙发换了位置，桌子上应该摆放着的花瓶也不见了，玄关处少了好几双鞋子，墙上的艺术画也没有了……

　　可是余容还是认出来这里。

　　他好像在这里生活了很久，久到他闭着眼睛都能在黑暗中摸索到自己想要去取的东西。

　　那层毛玻璃似乎开始越来越清楚，余容伸手，快要能触摸到真相。

　　只是这里是魏远之的房子，他怎么会来过？

　　即使是五六年前，他也只是个普通的大学生，连交学费都很困难，怎么可能会认识魏远之这样的人，更不可能来过他的公寓。

　　他们是生活在完全不同的两个世界的人，永远都不可能会有交点。

　　余容从始至终都这么认为。

　　但是当他推开那扇门的时候，一切都变了。他不知道为什么自己会走向这个房间，就像是有根线在扯木偶般扯着他，将他扯向真相，扯向这间房。

　　那是魏远之的卧室，小小的余宁正在大床上打着轻酣，他睡得香甜，魏远之正在给他盖棉被。

　　可在余容的眼中却不是这样的，他看到自己和那个人在这张床上缠绵，撕扯，那个人将他的双手捆起来，将他的双腿折成屈辱的姿势插进来。他喊着自己的名字，喊他容容，他吻着自己淌下来的眼泪，在他耳边说一些羞耻的情话。

　　“容容，听话……”

　　“容容，永远都不许你离开我。”

　　“容容，干得你爽不爽？”

　　“容容，给我生个孩子好不好？”

　　“容容，真想把你吞到肚子里。”

　　“容容……容容……”

　　他又看到了自己，自己在拼命迎合着那个人，卑微地求着他吻自己，甚至主动抬高了腰让对方更容易进入。

　　自己淫荡地在床上喘息，一会儿求那个人慢一点轻一点，一会儿又喊着要他快一点深一点。他难堪地流着泪，却紧紧抱着那个人的背脊，咬着对方的肩膀，在对方身上留下自己的烙印。

　　他求着对方射进去，嘴里模糊不清地让对方抱抱自己，不知羞耻地喊着只有情侣间才会喊的称呼，小声说着喜欢……

　　那个人心疼地亲吻着他，互相取暖，说着:我也爱你容容，爱得恨不得吃掉你……

　　男人啃他的锁骨，啃他的喉结，咬着他透得像果子一般的皮肉，似乎真的要将他拆之入腹。

　　等一切结束，余容终于清除了玻璃上的最后一点模糊，看清了那个人的模样。

　　是魏远之。

　　竟然是魏远之。

　　他的眼泪无声地淌了下来，余容捂住自己的脸蹲下来，透明的泪水从他的指缝里流出，落在地上。他试图阻止自己去记起这些画面，可是他做不到，记忆就像开了闸的水倾泻着，淹没了他。

　　余容想不到，曾千方百计想要回忆起的记忆竟然是这样。

　　他想要逃，可是这座房子的每个角落都充满了回忆，足以让他窒息。卧室，厨房，浴室，客厅，书房，甚至是阳台。他们曾经在这里疯狂地做爱，拥吻彼此，纠缠彼此，折磨彼此，疯狂爱着彼此。

　　余容颤抖着嘴唇，不敢相信自己回忆起的一切。

　　他们曾经……也相爱过？

　　


	26. Chapter 26

　26.

　　魏远之放好余宁，小孩子总喜欢睡在大人的怀里，余宁皱着小小的眉头，闭着眼不舍得放开魏远之。

　　魏远之根本不知道怎么哄小孩子，只会拍着他的背，轻轻拿来他握着自己衣领的小肉手，给他盖好被子。

　　做完这一切已经用光了他所有的耐心，到此时此刻为止，魏远之都没有想过自己会要一个孩子，以后也不会。即使他的孩子可能也会像余宁这么懂事，这么听话，但魏远之对小孩有着天生的恐惧。

　　这或许是来自于魏绍元，魏远之太担心自己会变成魏绍元那样，没有耐心也没有时间照看他们，只是将自己的孩子扔给他们的母亲或者家里的保姆。

　　何况，他一听到小孩叽叽喳喳的吵闹声，便觉得头很痛。

　　魏远之哄着余宁又睡熟，转身不见余容，走出卧室才看到他正躲在门口，双手捂着脸，只是没开灯有些黑，他没看到余容在控制不住地颤抖。

　　魏远之以为他身体不舒服，立刻关心地上前询问他，“是不是又不舒服，哪里难受？”

　　余容满脸是泪，用手擦也擦不净，好在黑暗里看不清。他被巨大的难过和痛苦包围着，周身的每一寸空气都是逼仄的，让他难以呼吸。

　　他想起来了，全部都想起来了。

　　关于余宁，关于一直出现在他梦里的那个人，关于他身上的无解谜团……

　　魏远之的声音再次和记忆中的人重合，让眼前的迷雾终于散尽。

　　魏远之见余容没反应，心里慌起来，伸手去牵他。余容却像触电般躲开，将自己逼到小小的角落里，依旧是不肯抬头。

　　余容冷静了几秒，颤抖着嘴唇拼命克制着，“……没事。”

　　他不太对劲，魏远之听出来了，他去穿外套，拉起余容的手腕，“现在去医院。”

　　余容甩开他的手，“都说了没事。”

　　他的动作让魏远之恼火，他以为余容至少会感谢他为父子俩今天所做的一切，但余容此时的一个动作让两人之间的冰墙结得更深了，让魏远之觉得自己是在用热手掌捂他那颗冰凉的心。

　　连语气也是冷冰冰，根本没在意自己有多着急。

　　魏远之显然是没有多少耐心了，他的眼睛里满是愠怒，藏着两把火，“余容！你怎么回事？！”

　　听到自己的名字，余容原本颤抖的身体抖得更加厉害，他张了张嘴，“有点累了，我想去休息。”

　　说完，他没再理魏远之走向卧室，躺在了余宁旁边，连身上的衣服也没有脱，直接用被子将自己裹起来。

　　魏远之生气却无处发泄，他最讨厌余容这副不近人情的样子，冷冰冰的，将自己的关心踩在脚下。

　　可是颤抖不是余容控制得住的，推开魏远之也不是他的本意，一切都是下意识的，他只是想静一静。

　　过了很久，魏远之才进来，余容连忙闭上了眼睛装睡。魏远之站在他床边看了眼，见他已经睡着了才关了夜灯，在余宁的另一边躺下来。

　　两个各怀心事的人只隔着一个孩子，却像隔了一条银河。

　　

　　等魏远之睡着了，余容才睁开眼睛，他盯着天花板上的小亮点，那是窗子外透进来的光。

　　那段记忆在他的脑海里不断略过，既熟悉又陌生，熟悉是因为过于刻骨铭心，余容以为他一辈子都不会忘记，可他却还是忘了。

　　本该陈旧染上灰的那段过去，五年了，如今却依旧是那样鲜活。它如此清晰地折磨着余容，却也救赎着余容。

　　

　　

　　

　

　　认识魏远之时他还是个刚毕业的大学生，他们是两个不同世界的人，但命运偏偏想要将他们两个捆绑起来，还是以让余容无地自容的方式，以前是，现在也是。

　　两人相识于大学毕业晚会上，他代表优秀毕业生发言，那时候的他站在台上，漂亮的眸子里闪着星光，迷人大方，虽然有些紧张，也始终没有笑一下，但还是耀眼夺目。

　　可他却不知道自己已经被邀请过来出席活动的魏远之一眼盯上。

　　余容确实十分优秀，人也好看，这点从来不需要质疑。虽然余容自己不懂他好看在哪里，但从高中开始接二连三被表白这件事已然让他意识到了这点，当然也有一部分是倾慕他的才华。

　　他始终是婉拒，可能是从小缺少父母关爱的原因，余容天生性情淡薄，不仅是在男女之情上，就连友情上也是，不善言辞，更不善与人交往。

　　只是魏远之并不了解这些，他只知道眼前的人漂亮，干净，纯得像一张白纸，明明全身散发着诱惑人的气息还一脸禁欲的样子，只一眼就能确认多好吃。

　　他想放到嘴里尝尝。

　　只是他用错了方式。

　　魏远之隐瞒了自己的身份，以普通人的身份追求余容。余容并不好接近，但魏远之懂得很多，他比其他任何人都更有趣，也表现出了从没有过的耐心。他会跟余容谈两人都感兴趣的哲学，陪他去看每一部评分八点以上的电影，陪余容找工作，送他回家，在他心情低落的时候陪着他。

　　那时候余容刚毕业找不到工作，在学校的优秀表现和社会上的渺茫形成了巨大的心理反差。魏远之便暗自里给余容安排工作，让他去自己的分公司上班，享受普通大学生七八年才能拼来的待遇，而余容却一直被蒙在鼓里，以为一切都是学校的安排。

　　他就像余容生命中的第一束光，从阴霾里穿进来落在余容身上。

　　余容无可救药地陷进去。

　　直到有一天魏远之的身份被拆穿。

　　那天是魏远之的母亲来找他的，她表明不希望两个人将这样的关系再延续下去，并且魏远之有一个即将要订婚的未婚妻。余容才知道，原来魏远之根本不是什么学长，也从来不需要和他一起为了生活发愁，他们曾经制定的一起拼搏的计划魏远之只是在配合自己演戏。

　　他们魏家家世显赫，从来都不是他以为的门当户对。

　　自己所拥有的一切都是骗局:工作，爱人，知己，还有拥有过的美好……

　　这只是有钱人的游戏，他却当做了真。

　　而自己呢？爱情是魏远之赐的，工作是魏远之施舍的，他以为的知己也是魏远之，就连余容住的房子也是魏远之的，尽管他一直在给所谓的“房东”交房租，但他早该想到，自己那么一点点微薄的房租根本不可能会住到这么好的房子。

　　余容一直引以为傲的自尊心就这么被魏远之踩得烂碎。

　　

　　后来……他和魏远之摊牌，魏远之没有任何解释，只淡淡说了句抱歉。

　　余容问他:你真的喜欢我吗？还是只是享受这种一切都在你掌控中的优越感？

　　魏远之愣住，他竟然答不出来。

　　余容回忆起来，他们在一起半年多，魏远之从来没有说过一次喜欢，没有说过爱他，余容想，或许一切都是他的一厢情愿。

　　他们大吵一架，余容收拾行李打算离开。

　　魏远之这才慌了，抱着余容不许他走。他大概永远不能理解余容这样社会底层爬出来的穷人家的自尊心有多强，他给余容铺路，给他找工作，只是不想让余容活得像别人那么辛苦。

　　他见不得余容这么削瘦的身躯在外面风吹日晒，见不得他受半点委屈，更见不得他为了生活而皱起的眉。

　　他会心疼的。

　　余容坚持离开，他最终提了分手，尽管他知道这两个字的分量多重，他需要好好冷静冷静，重新开始他的生活。

　　魏远之有一定的情感表达障碍，追根溯源或许是父母的离异带给他的，从小失去关怀让他不知道什么是爱，更不知道怎么表达爱。所以他以为他给余容想要的一切就是喜欢，但如今余容收拾行李的背影让他如梦惊醒。

　　魏远之不允许他离开，他将余容囚禁起来，不允许他离开这栋公寓一步。他又给了余容相对的自由，允许他在房子里走动，但他的腿上和手上都带着魏远之亲手戴上的镣铐。

　　他的控制住和占有欲暴露无遗，余容乖巧听话的时候，魏远之就缠绵着与他接吻，亲吻他的锁骨和背脊，啃噬他的耳垂，喊他容容。余容不给他碰的时候，魏远之就给他喂一颗药，药不是给余容自己吃的，是他们两个一起吃的，然后两个人一起沉醉于无止的性爱中。

　　余容分不清魏远之这样做是因为近乎变态的爱，还是仅仅是控制欲。更分不清自己对这个人是爱着，还是恨着。

　　可是时间久了，他相信是前一种。他们的生活和以前无异，魏远之会每天给他很多个吻，体贴入微，会给他喂饭，亲吻他，除了余容身上的镣铐外，似乎一切都没有变化。

　　余容开始讨好魏远之，想尽一切方法的讨好。讨好来的结果是魏远之去掉了他手上的镣铐，甚至允许他出门，只是必须要和魏远之一起。

　　

　　这样的日子一直持续到了余容发现自己怀孕了。余容是知道自己两性畸形的，是一次体检的时候发现的，但他从来没想过也不相信自己竟然会怀孕。

　　他觉得自己是个怪物。

　　不但被囚禁在这座大楼里，还挺上了大肚子。

　　可是魏远之看起来却很高兴。他把余容抱在怀里，小心翼翼地贴在他的肚子上，感受着那个小生命。那是他们的孩子。

　　只是这样的日子没有过多久，魏远之的母亲再次找到余容，要求两人分开，否则她不排除会使用非常手段。魏远之的母亲家同样有钱有势，嫁给魏绍元已经算是委屈。如果说让余容消失，让魏远之再也找不到他，她绝对能做到。

　　这样的威胁让魏远之心慌，他带余容还有他们的宝宝离开这里，让他们暂时住在自己的一栋小别墅里，并承诺会回来接他们父子。

　　但魏远之离开后再没有回来，余容等了很多天，等到了余宁七个月的时候，等来了魏远之订婚的消息。

　　他们挽着手站在镜头前，宛如一对神仙眷侣，刺痛了余容的眼。

　　余容带着自己的小行李箱离开，走的时候孩子不停踢着他的肚子，似乎在挽留着父亲。但余容没有回头，去了另外一个城市。

　　生下余宁是在一个冬天的夜里，下了很大的雪，很冷，很黑。余容不能去大医院，他只能找不正规的小医院，阴冷的手术室里散发着霉味，恐怖阴森。余容给了医生自己全部的积蓄，对方才没有把他当成怪物一样对待。

　　他躺在惨白的灯光下，早已经心如死灰。

　　


	27. Chapter 27

　27

　　

　　余容一夜未眠。

　　五点钟的时候他悄悄起来，外面的雪下了一晚没停，外面房屋上已经积起了一层厚厚的雪，亮得刺眼。

　　他站在窗边，将窗子打开了个小缝隙，冷风立刻夹杂着雪花钻进来刮刻他的皮肉，余容却只觉得清醒。

　　被魏远之囚禁的那段时间里，他就是这样每天站在这里，隔着一层玻璃望外面，数着对面楼上站了几只麻雀，又或者是楼下停了几辆车。

　　他出不去，行动也不自由，只能在家等着那个人回来。

　　余宁从生下来就很乖，尽管他出生的时候冻得全身通红，但小小的他不哭不闹，只会大睁着眼睛好奇地望着自己，似乎对世界充满新奇。

　　余宁生下来就没有母乳喝，只能喝奶粉，可父亲所有的钱都在生他的时候花光了，余宁饿得哇哇叫。余容没办法，为了养活父子俩在生下他的第三天便出去工作。

　　好在他学历不低，找到了一份能够勉强谋生的工作。

　　可是孩子那么小，他每天要工作十来个小时，哪里能照看得了小余宁，保姆更是请不起，余容没办法，只能将他寄养在自己的姑母家。

　　余容从小便是姑母带大的，她人是极好，对余宁也像对待自己的亲孙子一般。自从余容上大学后便没回过家，最近两年更是连电话都联系不到了，姑母一度以为余容出事了。

　　现在他回来，还带回来个来历不明的孩子，她作为家长自然要多关心两句。只是她问余容这孩子是哪里来的，余容怎么也不肯说，她便不好再多问。

　　余容每天下班后都会过来接宁宁，第二天一早又将他送过来，姑母看他辛苦，让他住在自己家他也不肯。

　　从离开魏远之之后到余宁一岁的那段时间，是余容生命中最漫长最黑暗的一段时光。因为魏远之长期的囚禁让他患上轻微的抑郁，加上身体雄雌激素紊乱，生下余宁后他陷入了长时间的产后抑郁。

　　他焦虑，恐慌，害怕，很长一段时间里笑不出来。沉重的工作让他喘不过来气，每天熬夜晚睡，生活作息失调。没有爱人的陪伴使他内心更加焦躁不安，他甚至想回到魏远之的身边，求他抱抱自己，可是……那个人已经不是他的了。

　　只有看到小余宁的时候，他才会有片刻的安宁。他那么小，眨巴着眼睛对自己笑，就像个小天使降临在自己的世界里。

　　但他看到余宁，又会忍不住想起他的另一个父亲。小小的余宁眉眼间和魏远之很相像，余容总是盯着盯着他便走神了。

　　余容看着小余宁学会翻身，学会爬，学会走路，学会喊他爸爸……他看着余宁一点点长大，从蹒跚学步到牙牙学语，最终在余宁一岁半时候，余容辞去了工作。

　　一年多来，他的抑郁情况不但没有好转，反而愈发严重，显然已经不适合工作了，甚至连生活都开始不能自理。

　　除了余宁，他的生命中再也没有其他能继续生存下来的理由。

　　可他是那样可爱，会嘟着小嘴叫他爸爸，会亲他，会哄着他开心，余容舍不得带他一起走。

　　最终他选择一个人走向冰冷的湖里。

　　

　　他自杀未遂，却阴差阳错因为脑供血不足失去了一部分记忆。救他的好心人不知道他是自己寻死，将他当成溺水送到医院里。

　　余容终于忘记了那段美好而痛苦的记忆，甚至忘记了余宁是怎么来的。

　　他开始重新生活，又过了一年，余宁快三岁了，要上幼儿园，余容才想起来他的户口问题没有解决。

　　是魏绍元主动找到他，说可以帮助他解决宁宁的户口和入学问题，条件是他要作为自己的护工陪他出国养病。

　　余容从始至终没有见过魏远之的父亲，自然也不知道这个人和魏远之有什么关系，何况他的记忆出了问题，连魏远之都不记得了，没有犹豫便答应了。

　　现在想起来，也许魏绍元一开始就知道什么，他来找余容也并非巧合，而是带有目的的。

　　

　　魏远之睁开眼看到余容的位置是空的，心里一惊，看到余宁还在又放心了些。

　　他走出卧室，见余容站在窗边，他走过去关上窗子，向屋子里拼命飞着的雪立刻被阻断，他从背后抱住余容，“这么冷的风会吹病的。”

　　余容依旧看着窗外，魏远之自顾自将下巴枕在他的颈窝离里，“醒这么早，不多睡会儿？”

　　余容摇头，他没有回头看魏远之，才五年，这个人就将他们之间的一切都忘记了。或许当年魏远之也并没有动真情，只是与他逢场作戏。

　　自己只是他多彩人生中的一个过客，忘记也是难免。

　　突然余容觉得自己胃里翻江倒海，他用力推开魏远之，跑到洗手间狂呕起来。尽管呕得眼泪都出来了，也没有呕出来什么。

　　魏远之从后面跟过来，关心地拍他的背，“怎么还是这么难受？我打电话给张医生。”

　　余容被折磨得脸色苍白，握着他的手臂拦住他，“一会儿我去医院检查下吧。”

　　魏远之点头，给他倒了杯温水喝。

　　根本不用检查，余容也知道自己是怎么回事了，这种情况只有在怀着宁宁的时候才出现过，那时候他也是呕得要把五脏六腑吐出来。

　　去医院也好，到时候他直接去挂消化内科，再把病症形容得像胃病一些，也许可以瞒过魏远之。再不济也会是什么都查不出来，给他两副药告诉他没大碍，总不可能医生让他一个大男人去妇科吧。

　　那个张医生不行，他会中医，一摸脉就会知道，余容不能冒险。

　　他不会让魏远之知道这个孩子的存在。

 


	28. Chapter 28

28.

　　等余宁醒了，魏远之先送他去幼儿园，再和余容一起去医院检查。

　　外面的雪已经停了，余宁小脑袋钻在围巾里，撒着娇，“宁宁要爸爸，不要去幼鹅园。”

　　只是这次连魏远之也不纵容他了，孩子本来抵抗力就弱，医院里什么病菌都有，两人都不想带着宁宁去。

　　余容承诺今天会早点来接他，余宁才委屈巴巴地在幼儿园门口跟两人挥手再见。

　　魏远之本来要陪着余容去医院的，但半路上接到电话，合作方那边要召开紧急会议，要他马上赶到公司。这是魏远之努力了很久的一个项目，他只能将余容送到了医院门口，看着他进去了才放心。

　　他让余容去做全面体检，余容点头答应。等魏远之走了，余容去排了队，只是拿到单子在里面转了一圈又出来了，打车回家。

　　等再次站到小别墅的门口，不过才一天，余容却觉得仿佛过了很久很久。

　　他照常过自己的生活，浇花，扫地，收拾房间，和往常没有什么不一样。

　　但其实他的内心已经轰然倒塌，其实一切都和原来不一样了。

　　余容心里很慌乱，他宁愿自己什么都没想起来，什么都不知道，等合约期到了，他带着宁宁离开魏家，离开魏远之，回到自己原来的城市重新开始生活，两人之间再无关系。

　　可现在他井井有条的生活全被打乱了。

　　余容有预感，总有一天魏远之会发现他们之前的事，会知道宁宁的身世。

　　他和魏绍元的合约还有四个月到期，他不可能等到合约期满再走。

　　

　　余容将自己的手掌放在小腹上，暖暖的，以怀宁宁的经验来看，他现在吐得这么厉害，孩子应该已经两个多了。

　　两个多月……是他们去秋游那次。

　　现在是冬天还好，余容衣服穿厚点看不出来什么，可是再过两个月呢，不但衣服穿得薄了，肚子也会藏不住。

　　余容甚至在想，这个孩子要不要留。

　　有了宁宁便是个意外，现在同样是意外，他从来没有想过也不知道自己会怀孕。只有一个父亲，没有母亲，还要跟着他吃苦受罪，对孩子来说真的公平吗？

　　余容将自己埋在柔软的大床上，有些绝望地闭上眼，过了很久他才眨了眨眼，睫毛颤抖，上面似乎有水光，在透进来的阳光下闪着光。

　　

　　魏远之这天回来的很早，顺便接了余宁。回去的时候余容在厨房里熬汤，香气飘出来，引着魏远之走进去。

　　他心情似乎很好，从背后抱着余容，轻笑着咬他的耳垂，“辛苦了。”

　　语气就像是归家的丈夫对待妻子那般。

　　余容却愁眉不展，他巧妙地避开魏远之的拥抱，将牛肉捞出来。

　　魏远之锲而不舍，又缠上来，“还记得昨天早上说过什么吗？”

　　“什么？”余容走着神，这两天发生了太多，他哪里记得那么多。

　　魏远之从背后帮着他将牛腩盛到碗里，身子有意无意地蹭着余容，“让我别白日宣淫。”

　　余容躲开他，洗干净手在围裙上擦了擦，心不在焉，敷衍道，“嗯。”

　　“但现在是晚上了。”魏远之啃了口余容的脖子，“晚上宣淫不犯法吧？”

　　他扑上来吻余容，余容吓得忙推开他，像只受惊的兔子。魏远之没料到，眼睛里浮现出几分愠色。

　　余容看了眼厨房外，将手里的盘子塞到他怀里。余宁闻见香味跑了进来，看到父亲和魏叔叔都在，过去往父亲怀里钻。

　　余容摘下身上的围裙抱起他，对魏远之道，“出来吃饭了。”

　　

　　虽然魏远之的好事被余宁突然闯进来破坏掉了，但他的好心情依旧持续着。

　　仅仅是余容等着自己回家这件事就让他心情喜悦。

　　饭桌上，余宁啃着香香的包子，“爸爸，宁宁元旦要演出呢。”

　　他的话让余容抬起了头，给余宁往碗里夹牛肉，“宁宁要表演什么？”

　　“钢琴哦。”余宁鼓着腮帮子，说话含糊不清，“老师说宁宁弹钢琴的样子像个小绅士。”

　　可是他又不太懂那是什么意思，“爸爸，什么是绅士呀？”

　　余容给他解释，“就是很优雅，很有礼貌的人。”

　　“哦……”余宁似懂非懂地点头，“像魏叔叔这样的么？”

　　魏远之“噗嗤”笑了，余容怒视了他一眼。

　　“可是宁宁还不会弹，要爸爸教……”余宁撒着娇继续道。

　　余容哪里会弹钢琴，前两次简单他还能看着视频硬着头皮教，可他又不想让儿子失去这次比赛的机会。

　　魏远之看出他的为难，对余宁道，“叔叔教宁宁可以吗？”

　　“真的吗？”余宁兴奋地看着他，“太好了！”

　　余容没说话。

　　他没想到宁宁会这么喜欢魏远之。

　　魏远之想到什么，“快元旦了，到时候一起跨年。”

　　余容心思没在这上面，也没听见他说了什么，胡乱点了点头。

　　魏远之的手在桌子下面蹭着余容的大腿，若无其事翘起了嘴角。

　　吃过了晚饭，魏远之在客厅教余宁弹钢琴，魏远之耐心很足，余宁也学的认真，一指一指弹着。

　　余容看着他们的背影，陷入沉思。

　　


	29. Chapter 29

　　29.

　　

　　晚上余容在房间里收拾衣服，他只是照常收拾柜子，顺便打发无聊的时间，却被魏远之看见了，进来问他，“收拾衣服干什么？”

　　余容将衣服叠好放进柜子里，“柜子太乱了。”

　　魏远之放下疑心，过来抱他。被他这么一抱，余容手里的衣服全散了，白叠了半天，余容又要去整理，却被魏远之握住手。

　　他将余容顺势抵在柜子上，强势地压迫着他，低头交换了一个吻，手指在他的手心里绕圈圈，缱绻温柔。

　　甚至会让余容产生错觉:这是五年前的他们。

　　魏远之不满余容的走神，勾着他的下巴迫使他看向自己，动作看似暴戾却没舍得弄疼余容，只是语气凶狠，“又想哪个野男人呢？”

　　余容沉默，魏远之便拼命吻他，直到余容呼吸不上来嘴里发出唔唔的呻吟声，推开他，呼哧呼哧喘气粗气，狠狠瞪着魏远之。

　　魏远之笑起来，余容瞪着人的样子没有半点凶，只是漂亮的眼睛里含着怒气，蕴着轻微的水汽，让人忍不住去疼。

　　魏远之想着，在他眼睛上吻了一下。

　　余容吓了一跳，没躲开，气得给了他一巴掌，只不过打偏了，魏远之半点没感觉到疼，“神经病！”

　　他气，魏远之便还笑。他锢着余容的手腕举过头顶，早已经被挑起来火的下身硬得发疼，顶着余容的下腹，有意无意地蹭。

　　余容受不了他明晃晃地挑逗，更不明白这人脑袋里怎么每天都想着那种事，还每次都要恶趣味地把他做到昏厥才算停。

　　要是平时也就算了，现在他的情况特殊，魏远之又做得狠，余容怕会出事。尽管他还没有下定决心要不要留下这么孩子。他推开魏远之，“我有点不舒服。”

　　魏远之的眉头立刻拧起来，“不是说没事了吗？医生到底怎么说的？”

　　余容坐下来，神情飘忽，“消化问题，吃点药就好了。”

　　魏远之表情失落中还带了几分委屈，前段时间公司事务多，忙得很，没怎么碰过余容。好不容易等到了现在，打算一口气全补回来，余容却病了。

　　“晚上吃过药了吗？”魏远之搂着他问。

　　余容有些不自然，点点头，“嗯。”

　　魏远之的手掌覆在他的小腹上，余容依旧是精瘦，小腹也不见鼓起来。

　　他摸得余容全身不自在，魏远之摸哪里不好，非要摸他的肚子，余容不着痕迹地躲开，“我去洗澡。”

　　“不是洗过了吗？”

　　“刚才是给宁宁洗的。”

　　魏远之死皮赖脸跟过去，“一起洗。”

　　余容:“……”

　　

　　

　　浴室里热气氤氲，余容将自己泡在浴缸里，白皙的身体染了一层红。

　　他把魏远之锁在门外，却忘了这里是魏远之家，被他拿了钥匙强闯进来。

　　完全是土匪！没有半点道理可讲。

　　魏远之已经洗过一遍了，他完全是享受看余容洗澡的乐趣，美人入浴没人不爱的。他抬腿挤到大圆浴缸里和余容一起洗，还千偏要去抱余容。

　　他一进来水溢出去大半，浴缸将将能装下两人，余容躲都没地方躲。

　　最让他没地方躲得是魏远之还硬着的阴茎，正正抵在自己屁股上，余容完全有理由怀里自己稍微一动，魏远之就会借机滑进来。

　　魏远之咬着余容的耳垂，那里鲜红欲滴，尝起来香甜极了。他憋得难受，与余容讨价还价，“就来一次。”

　　“……”也许是浴室里太热，也可能是被魏远之蹭得发热，或者还是别的，余容竟然被他勾得痒痒。但他顾及孩子，“不行……”

　　他声音染上了明显的喘息。

　　魏远之“啊呜”咬了他软绵的脖颈一口，他今天过于有耐心，耐心到连他自己都觉得惊讶。他不该这样的，他该狠狠地将余容压在自己身下，提着他的腿肏进去，或者是现在，将他按在浴缸上，从后面进去。

　　那幽闭的甬道会咬着他，和它的主人一起迎接他。

　　但是魏远之不想强迫余容，尽管偶尔的恶作剧会让两人都极度兴奋，享受到比平时强烈百倍的快感，但显然现在不是好时机。

　　“元旦一起去江边看烟花？”魏远之将下巴放在余容的颈窝。

　　最近几年城区里禁烟花，只有元旦和春节能看到，以江边两岸的烟花盛会最出名，他想余容和宁宁应该会喜欢。

　　“好。”余容漫不经心答应。

　　看烟花这样浪漫的事，该是情人间做的，不是他们这种关系。

　　尽管他们也曾相爱，但那仿佛是很久之前的事了。

　　或者说，相爱也只是假象，要不魏远之怎么会不来接他和宁宁，怎么会选择将他们留在冰冷的别墅里，又怎么会隐瞒自己他有未婚妻的事。

　　而现在，才过了短短五年，魏远之便将他全部忘干净了。

　　“我已经定好了江边的酒店，有最好的视野，我们过去住一晚。”魏远之继续道。

　　余容随意点了点头。

　　他的积极回应让魏远之大喜，下身更硬挺，又来闹余容，带着薄茧的手掌磋磨起余容的乳尖。余容抑制不住地发出呻吟，双腿一下子软了。

　　不让他做一回，余容这一晚上估计都不得安生。

　　他认命般地闭上眼，仰起脖子喘着气，睫毛上沾着少于水珠。

　　魏远之得意地笑，声音哑哑的，伏在他的胸口嘬弄着，发出滋滋的水声。

　　余容的皮肤似乎比原来更软了，也甜了，像熟透了的果子等着他来采颉。这是他的果子，他一点点调教出来的，绝不允许别人碰一下。

　　魏远之匆匆给两人擦身，抱着余容放到床上，有些急躁地往他身上钻。余容已经被他吻得七荤八素，喘息连连，却还没忘了肚子，小心避开。

　　这种时候他选择示弱，“你……”

　　魏远之已经掰开了他的双腿。蓄势待发，露出个笑，“嗯？”

　　余容艰难开口，“……你轻点。”

　　大概是魏远之没想到还没开始余容便求饶起来，笑得更开了，笑里还带着几分狡黠，眼里是温柔，“好。”

　


	30. Chapter 30

30

　　

　　余宁的幼儿园元旦演出那天，魏远之特意请了假去。余容抱着余宁和他走在一起，吸引了不少目光。

　　宁宁很兴奋，爸爸和魏叔叔都来了，他太开心了，穿着父亲给他买的小西装，打着漂亮的领结，如同贵族人家的小王子。

　　他流畅地弹完了魏远之教给他的曲子，害羞又紧张地钻到父亲怀里，又安安静静地坐在父亲身边看完了其他小朋友的表演。

　　烟火晚会在元旦那天晚上，还有两天，魏远之那天放假。

　　余容没办法去医院做检查，只能根据在网上查到的孕期资料来判断胎儿的状态。它已经三个月了，可余容还在犹豫着要不要留下这个小生命。

　　它不该来到这个世界上的。

　　可是它又是那么无辜，余容甚至可以想到它会是怎样的可爱，就像宁宁小时候那样。它也会在自己怀里咯咯笑，也会爬会跳，会像每一个小生命那样美好。

　　“爸爸，宁宁今天棒吗？”余宁打断了余容的思路。

　　他摸着儿子的小脑袋，“宁宁很棒。”

　　余宁开心得快要飞起来，老师和魏叔叔也是这么说的，那他今天一定真的超级棒。他在余容的脸上亲了一口，“爸爸，宁宁爱你呦。”

　　余容一愣，将他揽在怀里，“爸爸也爱宁宁。”

　　魏远之晚上有酒局，傍晚要出去。他穿好西装，让余容给他挑了条领带系上，出门前还不忘占个便宜，亲了余容两口。

　　他回来有点晚了，酒气熏天，自己没喝多少身上却全是酒味。

　　小别墅里还亮着灯，是余容在等着他。

　　余容知道他喝了酒第二天起来要头疼，提前去厨房煮了醒酒安神的茶。他这么晚了还在等自己回家的画面让魏远之心里一动，一股暖流流过。

　　似乎这样也不错。

　　“这么晚了还没睡？”魏远之像个归家的丈夫，抱住等着他的人。

　　余容已经将煮好的安神茶倒在了杯里，递给魏远之，轻声应了句，“醒酒安神的。”

　　茶闻着味道不错，就是颜色不佳，像是中药，魏远之皱着眉不想喝，安什么神，抱着余容就可以一觉睡到天亮，摆手不喝。

　　这茶煮了大半个小时，上次便都浪费了，余容有些生气地将杯子放到桌上，要把剩下的全倒掉，“浪费，再也不给你煮了。”

　　大概是“给你”两个字取悦了魏远之，他心情大好，“特意为我准备的？”

　　余容没抬头看他，一直低着脑袋摆弄杯子，“不然呢？”

　　魏远之这才看了眼那杯黑乎乎的东西，品了一口，卖相不佳味道却是极好。余容看了他眼，依旧是怪他刚才的嫌弃，“喝了也不煮了。”

　　魏远之笑，仰头将杯子里的茶喝光，揽着余容上楼。

　　不过没去自己房间，去了余容房间，他那里的床似乎有魔力，自己总能睡得极安稳。

　　夜里。

　　余容睁开眼喊了两声旁边人的名字，对方睡得很熟，没有半点反应。他又伸手晃了两下，魏远之依旧没有反应，鼾声平稳。

　　余容松了一口气，是他放在茶里的安眠药起作用了。

　　他悄悄起床，穿好衣服，到余宁的房间里拿出早已经收拾好的包裹背在身上，又轻手抱起熟睡中的余宁，趁着夜深悄无声息地离开了魏家。

　　他和魏远之，该结束了。

　　

　　

　　正是凌晨，别墅的位置又偏，余容单手抱着余宁，身上背着装着父子俩衣服的大背包，手里还提着个小包，里面装着一些杂物。

　　他走了很远很久才打到了一辆出租车，抱着余宁的手臂都麻得没有知觉了。宁宁趴在他的肩头在颠簸中醒来过一次，小家伙还以为自己是在做梦，怎么又大又软的床不见了，眼前黑漆漆的，好害怕。

　　可他知道抱着他的是父亲，这又让他多了几分安全感，生怕自己掉下去于是紧紧搂着父亲的脖子，迷迷糊糊道，“爸爸，我们去哪里呀？”

　　余容安慰地拍着他的背，将他头上毛绒绒的小帽子又裹紧了些，“宁宁睡醒就知道了。”

　　余宁依旧有些害怕，他怕黑，而此时黑夜就像张着血盆大口的怪兽，让他害怕得打起颤，“爸爸，怕……”

　　“不怕。”余容不敢停下来，尽管走得腿酸，手也已经冻得没有知觉，他也不看回头看，生怕自己会反悔，“爸爸在。”

　　“嗯……”余宁把这一切当成一个梦，鼻子里哼着可爱的音节，趴在余容的肩头又睡了过去。

　　余容让司机把两人送到了火车站，因为是元旦假期，回家的人很多，即使是凌晨候车厅里依旧有人多等着回家的人。

　　他抱着宁宁排队，想要买一张回原来生活的城市的车票，却被告知已经售罄了，最早也是明天晚上的。

　　余容等不到明天，他甚至一刻都不敢多停留，买了张最快出发的车票，是开往N市的。有些远，余容在那里也无亲无故，不过此时他已经顾不了那么多。

　　远些也好，魏远之找不到。

　　或许……他根本就不会去找。自己对于他来说不过就是个玩物，是用来发泄欲望的工具，而他对宁宁好，也只是出于同情和施舍。

　　魏远说过，他最讨厌小孩子，怎么可能真的喜欢宁宁，还有自己肚子里的胎儿……他不会喜欢的，他讨厌孩子在他身边叽叽喳喳。

　　余容失神之间，已经跟着人群检票上了火车。

　　

　　

　　第二天是个阳光明媚的好日子，魏远之这一觉睡了很久，也睡得很熟。他醒来已经是九点了，阳光从窗帘的缝隙里透进来，慵懒而温暖。

　　他抱着余容，闭着眼睛往他身上蹭，还亲了一口，只是口感怪怪的。魏远之睁开眼一看，他抱着的哪里是余容，分明是个大枕头。

　　余容的位置是空的。

　　魏远之起身连打了两个哈欠，又看了眼时间，正好九点，手机里秘书连着来了四五个电话，估计是问他什么时候去公司，魏远之却一个都没听到。

　　他下楼，余容不在。

　　魏远之愣了一下，以为他送余宁去幼儿园还没回来。

　　然而又等了半个多小时，余容依旧没有回来。魏远之有些坐不住了，平时余容送完宁宁八点半就会回来，再晚也不会超过九点。

　　而且，魏远之发现，今天没有早餐。

　　他给司机打电话，司机却说今天根本没来接余容和余宁，是余容昨晚打电话说今天魏远之会顺道送两人，不麻烦他了。

　　魏远之这下才意识到不对劲，匆忙上楼，一打开柜子，果然，什么都没了，空得干干净净。他再去余宁的小房间里看，也是一样。

　　他再迟钝也该反应过来是怎么一回事了。昨晚那杯好心的安神茶，里面不知道给他放了多少安眠药呢。

　　而余容，趁着把他药倒，早已经带着他的小兔子跑了。

　　魏远之气得一脚踹飞了旁边空的垃圾桶。

　　


	31. Chapter 31

31.

　　余容是第二天清早到了N市的。宁宁很早就醒了，偎在他的怀里，看着窗外飞速掠过的风景，满脑袋疑惑。

　　爸爸这是要带他去哪里呀？

　　余容给他买了小面包和牛奶，拿出来给他，“宁宁饿吗？”

　　余宁嘴馋地点点脑袋，啃着小面包，“我们去哪里呀爸爸？”

　　余容也一片茫然，这里他从来没有来过，也没有亲朋好友在这里。他只知道这是个旅游城市，物价和房价都高涨不下，其余一概不知。

　　他愣愣对余宁道，“去我们的新家。”

　　“新家？”余宁好奇地巴望着，他还有些怀念原来的大房子，“那魏叔叔不跟我们一起吗？”

　　余容摇摇头。

　　余宁难过起来，为什么魏叔叔不跟他们一起来新家，眼泪汪汪掉下来，“魏叔叔不要宁宁了吗？”

　　余容不知道该怎么跟他解释，大人的世界总不是小孩子理解的那样简单。他想了想，“不是的，只是爸爸要带宁宁去新城市了。”

　　余宁很聪明，小脑瓜转起来，泪汪汪啃着手里的面包，反应了过来，“是我们不要魏叔叔了哇……”

　　他哭起来，小声抽噎着，余容心疼地将他抱紧，心里不是滋味。

　　他也曾经想过找个人平平淡淡地过一辈，也曾经以为那个人会是魏远之，可是经历了这么多，余容终于明白，他们最多只是两条相交过一下的直线，也就那么一点交集，之后会各走各的人生，就像从来没遇见过那样。

　　

　　余容是随便买的车票，没有提前租好房子，只能带着宁宁先住在旅店。小孩子娇气，他又不舍得让宁宁跟着受苦，不敢住太差的。

　　魏家人出手都阔绰，照顾魏绍元这两年他攒下了不少钱。不过他现在没有工作，在N市不比在魏家，吃穿住行都是大开销，宁宁的幼儿园还没有着落，余容不敢大手笔。

　　来到N市的几天里，他在网上一边投简历，一边找房子，还要留意宁宁的幼儿园，十来天便瘦了一圈。宁宁不能自己留在旅馆，还要跟着他奔波，大多数时候他是在余容的怀里被抱着的，可每天下来小白脸蛋依旧是灰头土脸的，好生可怜。

　　来的第十天，余容找到了一处合适的房子，虽然是一室一厅，但面积不小，价格也合适，足够他和宁宁两个人住。只是房子装修很简陋，余容自己不怕累地重新装修了一遍，又添了几件家具，顿时温馨了许多。

　　余宁很喜欢新房子，在床上打着滚，因为他终于可以和爸爸睡一个房间啦，还是一张床，床上还有他最喜欢的玩偶呢！

　　余容擦着额头上的汗，也没觉得多累。

　　只是肚子里那个娇气，抗议起来，他小腹有些不舒服，咬着嘴唇在沙发上坐下来，休息了许久才好。

　　忙完了房子，他才有时间闲下来好好想肚子的事。算起来已经三个月了，虽然他精瘦，小腹不显，但它总是时刻提醒着余容。

　　余容在网上查，才知道三个月已经不能药流了。

　　工作的事一直没着落，投出去的简历也石沉大海，余容暂时也没有再投，现在他急需解决的是孩子的事。

　　不管是肚子里这个，还是床上打着滚那个。

　　

　　余宁不用去幼儿园，还可以每天和父亲在一起，开心得说不出话。他不想父亲太辛苦，会帮着父亲扫地，踩着小板凳刷自己的小饭碗，还会用他的小肉捶给父亲捶背。

　　余容却一直愁眉不展，上天太爱跟他开玩笑，不管是这副两性畸形的身体，还是他与魏远之，亦或者是肚子里的孩子。

　　不能再这么拖下去了。

　　生余宁的时候，因为医院不正规，之后又没有好好休养，身体落下了病根，那时候余容无牵无挂，甚至有寻死的心理，不觉得什么。如今他有宁宁，不敢再拿自己的身体开玩笑。

　　余容找了家正规的大医院，提前预约了医生。

　　被当成怪物也好，被人耻笑也罢，他还有什么所谓的？

　　余容取了点现金，带着余宁坐公交来到医院门口。

　　余宁还以为父亲要带他出来玩，见了医院撇起了眉，他很害怕这里，以前爸爸带他来医院打过针，好疼的。

　　他扯着余容的衣角，眼睛里充满恐惧，以为又要给他打针，“不要医院……宁宁不要打针……”

　　余容摸着他暖呼呼的小手，跟他解释，语气艰难，“不是宁宁，是爸爸，爸爸要去做个小手术，很快的。”

　　余宁听完哭得更厉害了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，“呜呜……不要生病……不要爸爸生病……”

　　他扯着余容不进去，抹着眼泪，“不要爸爸疼……呜呜呜……”

　　他一哭，余容便心软起来，他本就犹豫不决，被余宁这么一哭更是狠不下心。余容隔着厚厚的大衣摸向小腹，它也会是这么可爱，这么懂事，也会是自己小心肝小棉袄……可是这个孩子真的该留吗？

　　他又有什么能力照顾它？

　　“爸爸没有生病，只是很小的手术……”余容声音打着颤，不知是冷的还是怎么。

　　余宁扑到他怀里，“宁宁怕……爸爸回家……嗝……回家好不好？”

　　余容抱起来他，给他擦着眼泪。手机在口袋里震动起来，他换了新号码，将原来那张卡掰碎扔在了江底，就连姑母也没敢告诉。

　　是医院打来的，问他是不是预约了医生，什么时候到。

　　余容挂了电话，站在人来人往的人群中，阳光刺得他睁不开眼，恍惚间，好像又回到了七年多前刚遇见那个人的时候。

　　那也是一个这样的上午，阳光正好，他在台上发言完下来，要离开时被一个高大的身影拦住，要走了他的电话号码。

　　那个号码余容的第一个手机号码，那个人是余容第一个喜欢的人。

　　余容扯起嘴角苦涩地笑了笑，走向医院。

　　


	32. Chapter 32

32.

　　余宁舔着夹着糯米的冰糖葫芦，心里美滋滋的。不知道是不是被他说服了，父亲没有去做那个可怕的手术，排着排着队突然又转头走了，还在医院门口给他买了好吃的糖葫芦。

　　他还小，看不出来父亲的纠结和犹豫，可是他知道疼父亲，冰糖葫芦是那样甜，他也要给父亲尝一口。

　　“爸爸吃一口。”奶里奶气的声音响起。

　　余容欣慰地看着余宁，他这辈子最有福气的事就是生了宁宁，还有肚子里这个……以后他们三个会相依为命。

　　他将手放在小腹上，露出了笑。

　　是内心深处真心的笑，没有苦涩，没有牵强，他是真的想，就这么平平淡淡过下去就好。

　　不要再遇见什么人，也不要再与过去有半点牵连，就做个普通人，过普通人的生活。

　　他牵着宁宁往回走，买了午饭要用的食材，还给宁宁买了他喜欢了很久的玩具汽车。等到了家门口，余容正要开门，却愣住了。

　　他走的时候忘记锁门了吗？

　　余容推开门，脸色一变，魏远之正叠着腿坐在沙发上。

　　他黑着一张脸，表情阴沉，眼里是遮掩不住的怒火。身后还站着一个带着金丝眼镜的斯文男人。

　　十几天了，从余容离开那天他就到处在找他的消息，其实很容易就找到了。只是这些天他一直等着余容自己后悔，等着他回来跟自己道个歉，魏远之会全当什么都没发生过。可是余容呢，竟然在这里租了房子，投了简历找工作，还给余宁找好了幼儿园……他根本就没想过要回去。

　　魏远之终于等不下去，他要亲自把余容带回去。

　　余宁根本不知道发生了什么，他只知道他想了很久的魏叔叔来啦。他跑到魏远之的腿边，兴奋地喊着，“魏叔叔！”

　　魏远之看了他一眼，没有抱他。余宁失落地看着他，怎么魏叔叔变得好可怕。

　　魏远之没有笑，冷着脸对身后的人道，“先把余宁带出去。”

　　新来的助理是个雷厉风行的人，他刚入职便接到了需要找到余先生的任务，这份工作他很重视，如果做不好恐怕会被魏远之当场开除。

　　余宁害怕起来，哭着喊着不要他抱，不停往余容怀里钻。余容知道自己惹怒了眼前这头野兽，失去理智的人不知道会做出什么样的事，余容自己承受任何伤害都可以，但他要护着自己的儿子，不会让魏远之伤害到余宁。

　　余宁被强行抱出去，嘴里哭喊着，“呜呜……糖葫芦……呜呜呜坏人！”

　　一会儿他又胡乱捶着助理，哭得喘不上气，不停喊着，“不要欺负我爸爸……坏人大坏人！”

　　余容跟出去抱他，却被一道门阻隔住。他也害怕，怕魏远之是查到了什么，怕他会把宁宁带走再也不还给他。

　　他跑出去抢余宁，却被在身后的魏远之钳住手腕，动弹不得。余容眼里含着泪，这世界上再没有什么能比余宁更重要，那是他豁出去命保下来的孩子，是身体里流着他的血的小天使。

　　余宁最终被带离这里，撕心裂肺的哭喊声越来越远，房间里只剩下他和魏远之两个人。

　　“魏远之……”余容眼里的泪落下来，他害怕地捂着脸，他不能失去宁宁，“你别伤害宁宁，他是无辜的。”

　　魏远之的眼睛里在没有往日的柔情，多了几分凶狠，看着余容的眼神像是要把他吞下去，从紧闭的牙缝里挤出来几个字，“为什么要离开？！”

　　他这样的表情余容只见过一次，上一次，他提出离开魏远之的时候，他的眼睛里便是这种阴戾，然后他把自己绑起来囚禁在家里，半年都没有允许踏出去半步。

　　余容不知道该怎么解释，难道告诉魏远之他是个会怀孕的怪物么？那些让他生孩子的话在床上听听也就算了，只是魏远之在床上的调情话，怎么能当真。

　　魏远之气红了眼，他那么相信余容，为他给自己准备的安神茶感动，为了他们父子筹划烟火会，陪他们滑雪，秋游，甚至请假去幼儿园参加那么幼稚的鬼节目，可结果呢？余容做了什么？给他下药？还趁夜逃跑！

　　太让他失望了。

　　“抱歉，我……”余容试图说什么。

　　魏远之根本不想听，他只想知道，他对余容不好吗？对宁宁不好吗？他们魏家哪一点亏待过余容，让他这么急匆匆地逃跑！

　　“余容！”魏远之吼出他的名字，双手锢着余容的手腕，青筋暴起，“为什么要离开我！”

　　他是吼出来的，余容从未见过他这么生气，吓得一个哆嗦，直想躲。

　　魏远之凶狠地啃他的后脖颈，是真的咬下去，坚硬的牙齿在余容白嫩的脖子上留下牙印，咬出了血，余容疼得眼泪都出来了。

　　他几乎要说不出话，“疼……”

　　魏远之不管不顾，带着舌苔的舌尖舔舐过自己撕咬过的骨肉，“疼？你知道我多疼吗？啊？余容！”

　　余容摇头，他被迫看着魏远之，才看清他下巴上的胡茬和青黑的眼圈。

　　魏远之十几天来没有睡过一个安稳觉，余容的离开对他打击很大，甚至让它的焦躁症再次复发。他一忍再忍，给余容机会，等着余容回来，直到知道余容打算在这里安家。

　　魏远之眼睛通红，布满血丝，他扛起来余容，一脚踹开卧室的小破门，把人扔到床上。那床板很硬，魏远之力气又大，硌得余容的骨头都是疼的。

　　“我告诉你这些天我有多痛苦！”

　　他去扒余容的裤子，余容才知道他要做什么，拼命挣扎起来。但魏远之的力气很大，余容本就比他瘦弱，几下便被压在了身下。

　　但这并没有让他放弃挣扎，反而更加强烈地抵抗起来。魏远之顺势绑起他的双手，大力撕扯开余容的衣服，像是泄愤一般，余容很不听话，踢他捶他，刚才两人争执中还扇了他好几个耳光。

　　没关系，他会全部讨要回来的。

　　无论是疼，还是爱。

　　余容绝望地扭着身子，他的双手被撕碎的衣服捆起来，绑在床头的铁架上。他被迫趴在床上，压得肚子很不舒服。魏远之此刻才不会体贴注意这么多，他扒下他的裤子，不顾余容的反对，没有做半点润滑便抬着他的腰横冲直撞闯进来。

　　没有经过润滑的甬道又干又涩，被粗大的阴茎强行挤开，余容顿时疼得一阵痉挛，连说话的力气都没了。

　　他绝望地闭着眼睛，被捆起来的双手还在反抗，勒得自己的手腕通红。

　　不行的，他好不容易决定要留下这个孩子。

　　只是被魏远之蛮横地撞了两下，余容便再说不出话，连发出声音都很难，钻心的疼让他眼神失焦，抖着嘴唇全身一阵痉挛。

　　这种疼让他想到了生余宁的时候，或者更甚。

　　魏远之此刻没有半天理智和感情，有的全是发泄，还有报复。他掰着余容的屁股往余容里面插，尽管自己也同样疼，可依旧痛苦而执着地想要将身下的人狠狠撕裂。

　　让他再也不能离开自己。

　　裤子还颤颤巍巍挂在余容的脚踝上，上衣完好无损地在他身上穿着，魏远之看不到他已经微微鼓起的小腹，也看不到余容血色全无的脸。

　　可他却依旧执着地吻着他，却不知怀里的人早已经没了意识。

　　直到敏锐地嗅见了一丝铁锈味，魏远之才停下这场施暴，他感觉到从余容的身体里流出来一股暖流，魏远之下意识去摸。

　　是血。

　　


	33. Chapter 33

33.

　　余宁不知道怎么跑了回来，哭得抽噎，在外面哐哐拍着门，“爸爸……魏叔叔……不要欺负爸爸呜呜……”

　　叫霍敬启的助理跟过来要抱他，又被小余宁踢了两脚，他手臂和肩膀上都是牙印，甚至带着血痕，都是被这个小狼崽子咬的。

　　可是他知道余宁是魏总的心肝，还有里面那位，都是他惹不起的人物，只能敢怒不敢言，不能打不能骂还得好言哄着。

　　余宁小手拍着门，嘴里哇哇地喊，“坏人！要爸爸！”

　　门竟然从里面开了，余宁懵了一下。他看见魏远之怀里抱着昏迷不醒的余容，手足无措起来，哭得更凶了。

　　魏远之现在心里很慌，余容流了很多血，下身是触目惊心的红。他没空理会余宁，或者说是不知道该怎么面对余宁，转而对助理道，“立刻去医院。”

　　他抱着余容立刻下楼，霍敬启在后面提起余宁跟上去，开车去了最近的医院。

　　余容被推进手术室的那短短一个小时里，魏远之觉得自己又度过了一段漫长而艰难的时光，甚至比余宁离开的那天早上还要难熬。

　　他在手术室外坐立不安，双拳紧握，眼睛里再没有刚才的阴狠，取而代之的是无措和担忧。

　　就像一个做错事等着大人批评的孩子。

　　余宁已经不哭了，只是还在抖着肩膀抽噎，护士姐姐给了他糖吃，安慰了他好一会儿才哄下来。他吃着糖，偷偷看向魏远之，好可怕，魏叔叔好可怕，他为什么要欺负爸爸？

　　他都看见了，爸爸身上有血，一定是和魏叔叔打架了。可是魏叔叔那么高那么厉害，爸爸怎么可能打得过他！

　　小余宁想着，不敢再靠近魏远之。

　　霍敬启去给魏远之和余宁买了午饭，魏远之哪里能吃得下，摆手让他拿走。余宁眼巴巴望着他手里飘着香的午饭，抽噎也忘记了，抱着咕咕叫的肚子直想吃。

　　医院终究不是吃饭的地方，魏远之担心余宁又闹起来，让霍敬启把他带到楼下餐厅吃。

　　他们离开没多久，抢救室的灯暗了下来，魏远之立刻站起来，却因为连续两天滴水未进导致头昏眼花，差点栽过去。

　　主治医生是个已经五十多岁的男医生，出来的时候表情很精彩。不仅仅是因为亲眼目睹了一场豪门狗血剧情，而且，让他刷新了三十多年来从医的认知。

　　刚进抢救室的时候，他看到病人脸色苍白，下身满是血，还在犹豫要不要报警，不过诊断完病情，他现在在犹豫要不要通知中科院。

　　两性畸形怀孕，几率很小很小。

　　“他怎么样？”魏远之声音急切地问。

　　医生看着眼前这个行凶者，那种伤的程度显然不是小情侣之间的情趣，是赤裸裸的强暴。不过这个人一看就是势高权重，对于报警的事，医生决定权衡后再做考虑。

　　“不太好。”医生直言道，“肛肠撕裂比较严重，轻微软组织挫伤，外加先兆性流产。”

　　魏远之脑袋懵了两秒。

　　医生还在说着，“患者还需要继续住院观察，这几天暂时只能吃流食，营养水也要每天挂两瓶。”

　　魏远之却已经彻底懵住了，还沉浸在医生刚才的话里，流……产？

　　医生看他这副样子才知道对方并不知道这件事，想来也是，要真知道还那么做，真要闹出人命的。

　　“患者余容，我没诊错吧？”医生写着病例，看了魏远之一眼，“先天两性畸形，怀孕十三周。”

　　魏远之还在原地愣着，两个护士已经推着余容推到了普通病房里，他的脸上恢复了几分血色，只是依旧不怎么好看，嘴角有淡淡的青紫。

　　魏远之守在他身边，看着病床上脆弱不堪的余容，突然抬手给了自己一耳光。

　　他没有半点留情，五官凌厉的脸上立刻浮现起红肿，把进来查房的小护士吓了一跳。

　　他太混蛋了。

　　不但不分青红皂白地责怪余容，还使用暴力强迫了他，以至于让余容现在躺在这里受着这样的罪。

　　余宁吃得饱饱的才回来，小脸上的泪痕已经干了，见了躺在病床上的父亲害怕极了，他想过去抱抱父亲，却因为魏远之在旁边不敢靠近。

　　魏远之冲他招手，他却害怕地躲到了护士姐姐身后。

　　魏远之的脸色黑了下来，心里不是滋味，余宁原来和他那么亲，现在却还比不上一个陌生人。

　　病房里沉默的气氛吓跑了给余容打点滴的小护士，余宁没地方躲，躲到了霍敬启身后也不往魏远之那里去。

　　魏远之眯着眼睛蹬了眼霍敬启，后者满身冷汗，“魏总，我先出去打个电话。”

　　他一走，余宁唯一的靠山都没有了，眼泪汪汪地看着魏远之，委屈极了，“坏……魏叔叔坏……”

　　魏远之无奈，走过去抱起他，揉着他软软的头发，“魏叔叔知道错了，再也不会了。”

　　他没有狡辩，也没有威胁，有的只是愧疚和抱歉。

　　

　　余容很快醒了，只是因为身上疼得厉害，动作不大方便，甚至有几分难堪。

　　他第一个动作便是下意识地去摸小腹，不过他小腹本就还没有鼓起来，此时也和平时无异。

　　所以他并不能确定，孩子还在不在。

　　魏远之蹲在他床边，握着他的手，满脸内疚。

　　倒是余宁很高兴，小孩子感觉不到大人间怪异的气氛，见父亲醒了，要往他怀里钻。

　　余容轻轻将自己的手从魏远之的手掌里抽出来，此刻连抬起手抱一抱余宁的动作都很艰难，强弯起来一个并不好看的笑给余宁。

　　余宁抱着他喊爸爸。

　　“你饿了吧，我让助理买了粥……医生说暂时只能吃流食。”魏远之有些语无伦次，他紧张地看向余容，“趁热吃两口吧。”

　　余容却在看着窗外。他的眼底没有丝毫波动，就像没有听到魏远之的话。

　　皮蛋的香味飘出来，余容闻了也只想作呕。

　　魏远之想一口一口盛着喂他，余容才终于淡淡瞥了他一眼，却躺下了，没吃。

　　余宁好奇的眼神在两人之间转来转去，魏叔叔怎么又对爸爸好了？他们不是打架了吗？是不是自己冤枉魏叔叔了？

　　余宁还没想出来个所以然，便被外面打完电话的霍敬启抱了出去，余容没有阻拦，他现在也没有气力阻拦。

　　魏远之有些失落地放下手里的粥，去握余容没有打着点滴的那只手，又被余容抽了出来。

　　余容不让他握，魏远之便不强求，他知道余容怪他恨他，甚至恨不得杀了他，可他情愿余容骂他打他，也不想他就这么沉默下去，怎么也不理自己。

　　病房里的空气凝固了很久，魏远之终于鼓起勇气，听见自己开口，“对不起。”

　　


	34. Chapter 34

34.

　　余容闭着眼睛侧过去，睫毛颤了颤，沾着少于水光。

　　他没理会魏远之，闭着眼睛装睡，魏远之只当他睡过去了，轻手给他盖上被子。他哪里也没去，一直在床边守着。

　　霍敬启进来，余宁跟在他后面，他轻声向魏远之汇报了一些公司的事，看见桌子上已经凉了的粥，有些担心他的身体。

　　他提醒魏远之，“魏总，您已经两天没吃过东西了。”

　　魏远之冷冷看了他一眼，那意思是他话太多了。霍敬启立刻明白过来，站到一边。

　　余宁大眼睛左看看右看看，嘴里含着霍敬启给他买的棒棒糖。他还是喜欢魏远之的，只是刚才的魏叔叔过于可怕，吓坏了他，此时面对已经没有棱角的魏远之，他还是愿意亲近的。

　　他从口袋里拿出棒棒糖给魏远之吃，“魏叔叔，糖。”

　　他的眼睛里还有几分疑惑，不明白父亲和魏叔叔之间发生了什么。魏远之将他抱到自己身边，“叔叔不吃。”

　　“可是叔叔都没有吃饭。”余宁拍着自己鼓鼓的肚子，明明自己刚吃过饭怎么又饿了，“肚子会饿的。”

　　魏远之把糖放到自己的手心里，握起来，“叔叔先收起来，等爸爸醒了给爸爸吃，好吗？”

　　“嗯。”余宁重重点头。

　　他和魏远之一起在病床边陪着余容，余容这段时间太累了，来到N市他几乎没有休息过一刻，现在是真的累了，躺着睡着了。

　　魏远之很少有机会看到余容这么安静的样子。余容总是起床很早，像个小管家打理家里的一切，照顾余宁，照顾他，很多个晚上还要被自己折腾到挂着泪痕入睡。睡了也不安稳，总是皱着眉，魏远之一靠近就会惊醒。

　　他对余容有亏欠，不仅仅是在孩子的事上，还在其他许多事上。

　　或许他该重新审视一下自己和余容的关系。

　　真的只是想尝一口那么简单吗？

　　

　　余容是傍晚醒的，夕阳透过窗子穿进来，落在他的床边。

　　魏远之不在，桌子上的粥已经不见了，多了几朵粉玫瑰，散发着淡淡的香气。花瓶旁边放着一张病情诊断单。

　　那是自己的，余容拿起来。尽管医生的字迹眉飞色舞，但他依旧看懂了上面的字。

　　魏远之不知道什么时候站在了门口，他一只手里提着保温桶，一只手里握着手机，看见余容正在看被粗心落在桌上的诊治单，心里一沉。

　　他都知道了吧……都是自己混蛋，害得余容流产。医生说，先天两性畸形的概率本就很小，能怀孕的几率更是渺小，何况是余容这样怀第二个的。

　　魏远之怕余容伤心，连忙上前去抢走了他手里的诊治单，团成团投进了垃圾桶。

　　余容没什么大反应，还是一脸淡然，似乎这件事对他并没有多大打击。可是魏远之知道，他们之间的裂缝已经越来越深。

　　还是余容先开的口，“你……都知道了。”

　　他不是问魏远之，而且在陈述一个事实。他本就该有自知之明，他逃不过魏远之的手掌心的，也瞒不过他的。

　　“知道了……孩子的事，是我的错。”魏远之除了道歉不知道还能说什么，尽管他比任何人都明白，这种迟来的道歉根本起不到任何作用。

　　余容看了他一眼，没再说什么，低下头玩弄着手里的线头，他这个时候甚至不想看到魏远之。

　　魏远之将保温桶放下来，他现在只能吃流食，魏远之便想着办法给他变花样做粥喝。

　　只是，魏远之又有一些不明白，他坐在床边，握起余容放在被子上的手，余容体寒，即使是夏天手脚也是凉凉的。魏远之给他暖着，语气后悔又有些责备，“为什么不告诉我？”

　　余容又想将手抽回去，只是这次魏远之力气很大，他没能成功。告诉魏远之又能怎样，他那么讨厌孩子，最后不还是要打掉？还不如让他苟且偷生将孩子偷偷生下来。

　　魏远之承认他作为一个父亲的失责，他没有照顾好余容，更没有照顾好他肚子里的宝宝，“孩子没有了是我的错，我……我会补偿你和宁宁的。”

　　听了他的话，余容愣了一下。

　　魏远之自顾自说着，“现在你养好身体才是最重要的，等你好了，怎么打我骂我我都绝对不会有意见。容容你一天没吃东西了，先喝点粥好吗？”

　　他过于温柔，余容不禁皱起了眉。

　　尤其是听见他喊自己容容的时候，仿佛那个五年前的魏远之又回来了。

　　魏远之给他盛粥，有些烫，他小心翼翼地吹着。

　　余容觉得魏远之可能误会了什么。

　　

　　

　　余容从早晨到现在还没进食，没再拒绝魏远之的好意，不过没让他喂，自己喝的。

　　开始闻着海鲜的味道还觉得不错，没喝两口余容便觉得有些反胃，干呕着全吐了出来。

　　魏远之没想到他这么大反应，不知道这粥哪里做的不好，他可是请了旁边酒店最好的大厨教自己熬的。虽然自己是第一次下厨，但也不至于这么难喝吧。

　　“算了，还是别喝了。”魏远之收起来，心疼得不行，“我让助理买些清淡的来。”

　　余容摇头，他现在反胃反得难受，什么也吃不下。

　　魏远之没有办法，突然想起来口袋里还有上午余宁给自己的糖果，拿出来剥好糖纸，递到余容嘴边，“梅子味的。”

　　刚才余容还想来着，也没拒绝，把糖含到嘴里，又问魏远之，“宁宁呢？”

　　“在楼下的花园里玩，我叫他上来？”

　　余容犹豫了一下，才说不用了。

　　魏远之一时没明白过来他的意思，过了半分钟才反应过来，眯起的眼睛里有几分危险，“你不会以为我打算用宁宁来作威胁吧？”

　　余容看了他眼，没说话。

　　他的沉默让魏远之明白过来，他在余容心里一直是这种人么？跟土匪一样，动不动就威胁人。

　　“我不会的。”魏远之为自己辩白，他怎么会是那种野蛮人，“我不是那种人。”

　　余容心想，你还真会。

　　当初是怎么说的？我会一辈子对你好的，不管你做什么绝对我都会无条件支持。结果呢？自己不过是提出要分开一段时间，魏远之便将他囚禁起来，给他喂药吃，将他调教成一个会发情、会张着腿求人的怪物。

　　“你想见宁宁，我现在就让助理抱他上来。”魏远之道。

　　余容掀开被子要下床，在床上躺了一天让他腰酸背痛。魏远之贴心地给他拿了大衣披在身上，他站在窗边，可以看到余宁在下面的小花园里玩皮球。

　　“不用，让他玩吧。”

　　

　　余宁玩够了跑上来，小脸冻得通红，钻在余容身边要他抱。余容要给他暖，魏远之看见了将余宁抱过去，自己拿大手给他暖小脸蛋。余容的手都是他好不容易暖热的，哪里能再让他给余宁暖。

　　鉴于魏远之对自己和父亲的良好表现，余宁已经原谅他啦，小孩子本来就不记仇，很快就将之前的事情忘记了。

　　他冲着魏远之笑，小酒窝可爱极了，“叔叔，宁宁快要过生日了哦。”

　　魏远之看着他可爱的模样，心里发涩，本来……本来他也可以有个这么可爱的孩子，无论是女儿还是儿子，都会是他魏远之的小心肝。

　　他曾经以为自己讨厌极了小孩，现在想起来那只是一种逃避责任的想法。因为害怕承担作为父亲的责任，害怕自己会是一个不合格的父亲，害怕自己的孩子也会像他一样在孤独中长大，他才拿厌恶当做借口。

　　可是现在，想到那个孩子会是他和余容的，魏远之不但不觉得讨厌，甚至有些期待。

　　只是，现在一切都已经没有了。

　　“魏叔叔？”余宁瞪着大眼睛望着他。

　　魏远之回过神，眼睛酸涩，“嗯？”

　　“宁宁要过生日了。”余宁对生日很期待，他将这一天记得很清楚，因为父亲将这一天划了圈圈在日历上，这一天他还可以吃到超级好吃的蛋糕呢。

　　魏远之看着他，就像对待自己的孩子那样，“宁宁想要什么礼物呢？”

　　余宁却没有马上回答他，他看了看父亲，父亲似乎没有在听他们讲话。余宁说，“宁宁不要礼物，要爸爸回家……”

　　魏远之给他洗草莓吃，看了眼余容，安慰他，“爸爸很快就可以回家了。”

　　小孩子睡得很早，魏远之让霍敬启带他去对面的酒店住，这里毕竟是医院，余宁在这里很难休息好。

　　等他走了，不过才八点，余容睡了一下午此刻没有半点困意，倒是魏远之连着打了好几个哈欠。

　　他的状态不怎么好，余容都看在眼里，咳了两声，“我没大事，你累了就回去休息。”

　　魏远之看着他旁边特意为家属设置的陪房床，眉头一蹙，“不累。”

　　魏远之眼睛里布满了血丝，眼下的乌青也显得厉害，这是明显缺乏睡眠的表现。不过他非要逞强，余容也懒得搭理，拿着手机看电子书。

　　护士过来查房，看到两人偷笑起来。

　　余容没看见，却被魏远之看见了，问她笑什么。

　　护士直言道:“你们看起来很恩爱啊。”

　　余容抬头，确定她真的是护士，不是眼盲患者。

　　魏远之被夸得心花怒放，坐在余容边上，暗暗夸赞小护士有眼光。

　　“这几服药是主治医生刚开的，药材要到中医门诊去抓，要现熬。”护士拿了一张单子给魏远之，“都是安胎的。”

　　她说完便偷笑着走了，余容一脸无辜，魏远之一脸懵。

　　安胎？

　　他看着单子眉头紧皱，“什么意思？”

　　余容叹了口气，怀疑他这个位置是怎么坐上去的，智商比宁宁还感人。他拿出手机打开浏览器，输入先兆性流产五个字，然后随手扔给了魏远之。

　　魏远之看完愣了足足十来秒，“所以，孩子还在？”

　　余容惊叹他的笨，“你以为呢？”

　　魏远之的眼眶竟然微微湿润起来，想去抱余容却被对方推开，一时有些语无伦次，“抱歉……我、我还以为……”

　　当时余容在急救室里情况不明，他没心思听医生说了什么，只抓住了流产两个字，还以为孩子没有了。

　　现在魏远之简直要喜极而泣。

　　他想要将头枕在余容的小腹上，余容躲也没躲开，只好让他这么半抱着贴着自己的小腹。

　　魏远之贴着余容的肚皮，那里只有轻微的鼓起，并不明显，不知道的会误以为余容是长小肚子了。

　　他抑制不住激动，“……是我们的宝宝。”

　　余容推开他，凶凶道，“谁说是你的！”

　　魏远之亲吻着他的肚皮，“不管，就是我的。”

　　他看了眼余容，“你也是我的。”

　　


	35. Chapter 35

　35。

　　晚上魏远之在旁边的家属床睡的。他疲惫的神情显然已经很久没有好好休息过，余容猜想其中可能有他和宁宁的原因。

　　他本来是想，离开魏远之，以后两个人再也不会有瓜葛，只是他衡量错了自己在魏远之心里的地位。那时候就是，因为魏远之的隐瞒和欺骗，余容以为他从来没有拿真心待过自己，所以他想要逃避想要离开，却不想真正的原因是魏远之爱得偏执。

　　现在呢？魏远之不但将他找到了，还意外得知了孩子的事，他和魏远之还要这么不清不楚纠缠下去么？

　　不管是什么原因让他忘记了以前的事，但终归是忘记了，魏远之不记得曾经有余容这么一个人，更不记得他们曾经已经育有一子。

　　有时候余容也会想，魏远之忘了就忘了，他们以两个陌生人的方式重新开始也未必不好，只是他总是过不去心里那道坎：为什么魏远之当初抛下他和宁宁？又为什么要去娶别人？

　　可能是身体原因导致了余容天生就比其他人爱胡思乱想，一乱想就睡不着。余容侧躺在床上，打量着魏远之睡着的模样。

　　他依旧很年轻，脸上看不出岁月的痕迹，相貌依旧像两人刚相识那般，不过添了几分成熟而已。性格上倒是改变了不少，比以前更开朗了，也......更爱调戏人了。

　　一想到这里，余容就会想起他那些恶劣的行径，他怎么也不会忘了自己第一天来到魏家，就被这个家伙弄晕过去。现在想起来，真是又羞又恼！

　　

　　第二天余容是被香味叫醒的。一整个病房里瞟着食物的香气，他一睁开眼便看到余宁在他身上啃着糯米团子。

　　他自己长得便像个糯米团，吃得小嘴上沾着几糯米，可爱极了。

　　“爸爸醒啦！”余宁蹭在余容身上，父亲身上是那样暖和。他今天似乎异常兴奋，围在余容身边说个不停。

　　过了一会儿，他盯着余容的肚子看了很久，又趴在余容床边，兴奋地小声问余容，“爸爸要生小宝宝了吗？”

　　余容脸一黑，“谁说的？”

　　“是魏叔叔哦。”余宁诚实地告诉他，“护士阿姨也是这么说的。”

　　余容一时不知道该怎么跟余宁解释。

　　在这件事上，他最担心的就是余宁。同样是魏远之的孩子，余宁却因为自己而不能和他另一个父亲相认。即使魏远之会对待自己的孩子一般对待余宁，但在小小的余宁心里，这依旧不公平的。

　　他也许会想，为什么别的小朋友都有爸爸和妈妈，只有他是没有妈妈的。

　　这件事的罪魁祸首很快回来了，睡了一个好觉，魏远之显然精神好了不少，整个人容光焕发。他抱着一束花，将床头的那束换掉，是玫瑰混搭着桔梗。

　　“醒了？”他把余宁从余容身边抱下去，怕他打扰了余容休息，余宁不想离开父亲，发出“嗷呜”一声抱怨。

　　余容打发余宁去看故事书，转头对魏远之道。“你跟宁宁说那些干什么？”

　　“什么？”魏远之一时没反应过来，愣了一下，“哦，孩子的事啊，他早晚要知道的。”

　　余容的肚子会一天天大起来，最不可能瞒住的就是余宁，他那么黏父亲，恨不得一天二十四个小时跟着余容。

　　这个道理余容明白，只是他实在不知道该怎么跟宁宁解释自己跟魏远之的关系，更不知道怎么解释为什么自己是个男人却可以生孩子。

　　“余容，我知道你在犹豫什么。”魏远之给他吹着烫手的小米糕，“不过你都不用担心，我会处理好的。”

　　余容不知道他所说的处理好是用什么方式，不过在他没有更好的解决方案之前姑且相信魏远之。他看了看一旁的花束，“以后不要买花了。”

　　魏远之以为他不喜欢，“怎么？”

　　余容道，“会让人误会。”

　　听完魏远之一顿，“误会什么？”

　　余容恨不得拿着棒槌敲醒他的榆木脑袋，“当然是误会我们之间的关系。”

　　他和魏远之，现在不过依旧是雇主和佣人的关系，这种行为，也太让人误会了。

　　魏远之不解，“我们的关系难道不是他们想的那样吗？”

　　余容急于跟他撇清关系，“当然不是！”

　　魏远之懵了，他都恨不得要光明正大对余容搂搂亲亲抱抱了，这怎么又不承认了？

　　何况，肚子里的孩子还在那呢。

　　余容没有吃早饭，站起来要往外走。魏远之连忙追上去，他有些急切，一把握住余容的手腕，“去哪？！”

　　余容偷偷离开过一次，让他不敢再放松警惕，时刻害怕他的大兔子又手里提着一个小兔子，肚子里揣着一个，再次跑路。

　　余容甩开魏远之的手，淡淡瞥了他一眼，“孕检”。

　

   　孕检要空腹，因为是第一次全面检查，项目极其多而繁复，余容做完所有项目已经半上午了。魏远之全程陪着他，等余容一抽完血就把在自己手心里暖着的小米糕喂他吃，引得小护士们一阵尖叫。

　　胎儿很健康，尽管它现在还很小很小，但余容已经能感受到它在自己肚子里了。怀着宁宁的时候，肚子是四个多月才显怀的，那时候余容比现在还要瘦弱，肚子鼓起来的时候非常明显。

　　余宁的生日在周六，余容不想他四周岁的生日在医院里度过，准备提前出院。魏远之不同意，要求他必须按照医生的建议，在医院里住院观察一周才能离开。

　　一关系到余容，他的老毛病就犯了，余容想了想对他道：“你这么做和把我囚禁起来有什么区别？”

　　魏远之给他剥着石榴粒，已经积攒小半碗，魏远之的手指都染上了红，“我什么时候囚禁过你？”

　　余容又不能说，说了魏远之也想不起来，只好说，“我打个比方。”

　　“当然有区别。”魏远之解释，“我不会限制你的人身自由，你可以去任何想去的地方，包括给宁宁过生日，但是你要以自己的身体为重。”

　　余容看了他一眼。

　　魏远之继续说道，“我已经定好餐厅了，我们带宁宁一起过去，晚上再回来好吗？”

　　“......我想回家。”余容道。

　　他不喜欢医院，也不喜欢什么餐厅酒店，他只想和宁宁在自己的小房子里陪他度过四岁的生日。

　　魏远之一愣，拿出手机，“随时可以，我现在就订机票。”

　　余容恨不得白他一眼，魏远之总是能很好地曲解他的意思，“我是说回我自己的家，不是你们魏家。”

　　魏远之把满满一碗的石榴端到他面前，“什么你们我们，魏家就是你家。”

　　“......”余容无语。

　　“医生说石榴可以助消化和预防贫血，对胎儿很好，多吃点。”魏远之抽出纸巾擦了擦满手的石榴汁，白皙的骨节上透着红。

　　他这样关心和照顾自己，只在很久很久以前余容才体会过，那时候魏远之话并不多，大多数是默默的关心，也会把水果洗干净切好端到自己面前，也会在半夜自己睡不着的时候陪着他失眠。

　　余容已经很久没有享受过这般待遇了，他甚至怀疑魏远之是另有目的，“如果你是为了孩子，那大可不必，我不会交出抚养权的。”

　　魏远之抬头，眼里有惊讶，“你怎么会这么想？”

　　是啊，余容也在想，他怎么会这么想。大概是已经被欺骗过一次，所以再也不敢轻易相信了。

　　“难道不是吗？”余容心软嘴硬，不敢看魏远之，默默往嘴里放着石榴粒。

　　魏远之想了很久，他认为有必要跟余容说个明白，“当然不是。我照顾你和孩子一部分确实是出于责任，但更多是因为什么，容容你心里清楚的。”

　　余容清楚，他只是不敢再轻易相信。眼前这个人能忘记他一次，就能忘记两次三次，那种无助和绝望余容再也不想经历第二次，明明相爱是两个人的事，最后变成他一个人的。

　　一想到这里，余容便觉得烦躁。孕期人本来情绪波动就比较大，余容又爱胡思乱想，更觉得躁，把一碗石榴粒推给魏远之，“不吃了。”

　　这还是余容第一次跟他闹别扭，魏远之看着只动了几颗的那碗石榴粒，皱起来眉，想着要怎么处理。

　　过了一会儿霍敬启带着余宁进来了，魏远之给了余宁，余宁眼睛都亮了，剥好的石榴粒哎，立刻抱着碗捏着吃起来了。

　　他还给魏远之和霍敬启吃，小手指捏着往他们手心里递。

　　霍敬启手里提着两个纸袋，递给魏远之，“魏总，您交代的东西。”

　　魏远之没打开，直接给了余容。余容好奇心没那么大，问他，“这是什么？”

　　“打开看看。”

　　余容拆开，竟然是衣服。不过不是他的，是小孩子的。

　　他看向魏远之。

　　魏远之没说话，霍敬启在一边解释，“这是魏总给两位小少爷买的衣服，左边的袋子里是余宁少爷的，小袋子里是二少爷的。”

　　“......”

　　宁宁的也就算了，肚子里那个连男孩女孩都还不知道，魏远之准备这些未免也太早了吧。

　　再说，计划总是赶不上变化。当年他有宁宁的时候，魏远之也是高兴地搬回来半个婴儿用品店，最后不还是没用上？

　　“......你怎么知道是男孩还是女孩？”余容问他。

　　魏远之道“所以各买了几套。”

　　余容：“......”

　　简直浪费！

 


	36. Chapter 36

36。

　　余容的小房子本来就是一室一厅，他和宁宁两个人住还算宽松，加上魏远之可就难说了。白天给宁宁庆祝了生日，晚上魏远之要住下来，余容看了眼那张很小的双人床，让他出去睡酒店。

　　魏远之委屈，两人孩子都有了，一张床还不能睡么？

　　还有这个房子，温馨确实温馨，只是未免也太小了些，还没魏家一个杂物间大。他哪里舍得余容跟宁宁受这样的委屈。

　　“你和宁宁不想跟我回魏家也可以，市区里还有两个小复式，小区内就有国际幼儿园，很方便。”魏远之提议，“我们可以搬过去住。”

　　余容给宁宁擦着小脸，小家伙吃蛋糕吃得满脸奶油。

　　魏远之帮他收拾床铺，被子是暖灰色的，温馨简洁，“或者，你要是喜欢这里，我们也可以留下来。”

　　只是房子有些小，等孩子出生肯定会不方便，或许可以换一个大些的。

　　余容看了魏远之一眼，他并没有对哪个城市有特别的留恋，只是好不容易费时费力安了家，难免不舍。何况，他想留在这里很大一部分是因为魏远之。

　　他不知道魏远之这几年里经历了什么导致他忘记过去，但是很显然，五年过去了，魏远之除了话多了点没有任何进步。他还是那么偏执，占有欲很强，执拗起来蛮不讲理。

　　这些问题魏远之不改掉，余容很难再跟他重新开始。

　　魏远之等待着余容的答案，后者没有回应。余宁两只大眼睛咕噜咕噜转着，问余容，“爸爸，我们又要搬家了吗？”

　　余宁似乎已经过习惯了这样子的生活，他从生下来还不记事的时候就已经开始跟着余容奔波，甚至住过阴潮的地下室。后来跟着姑姥生活才算安定了一段时间，没过多久又跟着余容到了魏家。

　　他手里玩着魏远之送给他的生日礼物，虽然他不知道那玩具汽车有多贵，但知道它有多么贵重，小心翼翼生怕撞了，“那我们会回去魏叔叔家吗？”

　　余容还没开口，魏远之趁虚而入，问余宁，“宁宁想回去吗？”

　　余宁想了想魏远之的大房子，还带着大草坪呢，不但可以荡秋千还可以踢球，点点头，“嗯！”

　　魏远之满意地笑了，心想几千块的汽车玩具还是好用的，偷偷看向余容。

　　余容还是没说话，他正在认真思索这个问题，“我要考虑两天。”

　　他给宁宁换上毛绒绒的睡衣，哄着他睡觉，见魏远之还杵在原处，不客气地下了逐客令，“还要我给你订酒店？”

　　那哪儿能呢，魏远之就是不想离开，他也想老婆孩子热炕头“等宁宁睡了我再走。”

　　魏远之就这么赖在床边，余容讲着故事给余宁听，没一会儿小余宁便打起了鼾。等余容放下的故事书，魏远之才敢凑过去。

　　虽然胎儿还小，余容小腿的水肿还没显现出来，但医生说经常按摩有助于血液循环，对大人和胎儿都好，魏远之便每天给余容按上半个小时。

　　平时都是下午按的，只是今天给宁宁庆祝生日耽误了，余容刚放下书便开始抽筋。

　　魏远之神情一变，“怎么了？”

　　余容表情痛苦，“小腿好像抽筋了。”

　　魏远之扶他起来，帮他做拉伸，便做便道，“我还以为孩子踢你了。”

　　余容笑起来，这还是他第一次这么大方地露给魏远之笑容，“它才三个多月，连拳脚都没发育出来呢。”

　　他笑起来是那么好看，魏远之一时迷了眼，让人忍不住去吻。

　　魏远之靠近，余容正低着头看手机，一不留神被魏远之轻啄了一口。

　　“你做什么？！”余容恼怒。

　　魏远之轻轻碰了一下便马上离开，他怕自己会沉迷其中。

　　他转移话题，“明天我要回去一趟，公司有个合作要谈。”

　　余容还沉浸在刚才的吻里没回过神，魏远之继续说道，“你和宁宁不想回去就在这住着，等我回来，很快，最多两天。”

　　余容抬眼看了他一下，又很快低下头，摆弄着手里的被角。那次魏远之就是这么说的，等他回来，很快。

　　“霍助理会留在这里，有什么需要就跟他说。”魏远之似乎看到余容的眼睛里闪过一丝水光，“当然了，跟我说也可以。”

　　“没什么需要的。”余容躺下来，也不让魏远之给他按摩了，拿棉被把自己包在里面，“要走就赶紧走！”

　　“生气了‧”

　　余容声音闷闷的，“我生什么气？跟我又没关系。”

　　魏远之掀起被角，露出来余容毛茸茸地脑袋，有几分可爱。他揉着余容的头发，后者难得没有拒绝，“一天，最多一天。”

　　余容心软起来，“随你去几天。”

　　“或者有一个更好的解决办法。”

　　余容眼睛里含着水汽，跟受伤的小麋鹿似的，“什么？”

　　“跟我一起回去。”

　　

　　余容还是没跟魏远之一起回去，他走得急，这边还有一堆东西没有收拾，一时半会走不了。

　　魏远之这次回来心情明显比离开的时候好了百倍，想一想他几天前黑着脸，冰冷强大的气场几乎压迫着公司里每一个人心惊胆战，连经理来汇报工作都站在门口犹豫着不敢进来。

　　秘书听说他回来了，本来兢兢战战的，但见到魏远之脸色相当不错，嘴角甚至挂着笑意，顿时放松了不少。

　　她手里抱着一堆文件走出电梯，光顾着看老板的脸色了，一时没注意后面有人冲出来，秘书躲闪不及，手中的文件散了一地。

　　魏远之闻声抬头，他今天心情大好，不但没有鸡蛋里挑骨头，还蹲下来帮秘书捡文件。他的秘书从毕业就在魏氏工作，已经六七年了，还是第一次知道自己的老板可以这么平易近人。

　　捡着捡着，魏远之的手指一顿。

　　“这是什么？”他拿起来那张薄薄的纸，上面竟然是余容的资料，魏远之不解，眼睛里甚至带了阴狠，“你查余容？”

　　秘书没想到那张纸恰恰被魏远之捡了去，连忙解释，“不是的魏总，前段时间余先生来公司，我总觉得有点眼熟，好像在哪里见过，所以就偷偷查了一下......”

　　魏远之看着那张纸，上面是余容的个人信息，这些信息他已经看过许多遍了，都是很基础的信息。他的秘书权限并不大，触及不到机密，“然后呢？”

　　秘书哆哆嗦嗦地继续解释，“......然后我好像真的见过余先生。”

　　她抬头看了魏远之一眼，在犹豫要不要说，最终还是开了口，“余先生很久以前在作为分公司的财务经理经常来总公司开会，当时您说......”

　　魏远之挑眉看了他一眼，“我说什么？”

　　“......您当时说，他是您爱人。”

　　魏远之一愣。

　　“不过您只是让我多照顾他，还特意提醒我不要在余先生面前提起您，更不能说您的名字......”

　　魏远之皱起来眉，以前他就认识余容？为什么一点印象都没有？

　　还是......爱人？

　　秘书见他脸色不对，小心提醒道，“您之前不是出过车祸吗？会不会是不记得了......”

　　魏远之那次车祸虽然没有被媒体报道出来，但公司里许多人都是知道的。

　　他在原地愣了许久，脑海中闪过了什么，但是很快就消失了，难以捕捉。魏远之一直没有刻意去找回自己那段失去的记忆，很大一部分是因为他觉得没什么重要的，既没有影响到他的生活，更没有影响到未来，以为那只是一段很普通的藏着许多琐碎小事的回忆罢了。

　　可是现在，他才知道，那段记忆力有余容。

　　而且余宁刚四岁，也就是说余容怀着宁宁的时候，是和自己在一起的。

　　魏远之手抖了一下，没拿稳那张纸，飘落在他脚边。

　　“立刻帮我订张去Ñ市的机票。”

　　秘书不明白，一下子有点慌，“可是合作方都已经快到了......”

　　“让张经理去谈。”魏远之大步往外走，他回来连自己的办公室都还没有踏进去一步。

　　秘书跟在他后面，慌乱中打开订票软件，“最早一趟航班一个半小时后起飞。”

　　魏远之停下来，看了她眼，“那你还在犹豫什么？”

　　

　　余容正在准备着午饭，尽管他的肚子还没有鼓起来，但余容依旧小心避开，这时门铃突然响起。

　　余宁好奇地踩着小板凳去看，可是他个子还是太小了，离猫眼还有很大一节距离。余容怕他摔着，将他抱了下来。

　　打开门，竟然是魏远之。

　　“你怎么回来了？”余容看了眼时间，才一点多，按时间计算魏远之应该在谈合作，不该出现在这里。

　　魏远之风尘仆仆，关上身后的门，脱下外套暖了暖身子，才去抱余容。

　　余容不知道他抽什么风，推开他，又将余宁塞到他怀里，自己转身去厨房关火，汤都要溢出来了。

　　魏远之跟过来，怀里的余宁已经去乖乖看动画片了。他抱住余容，手掌覆在他的小腹上，轻轻揉着，“容容，我想知道以前的事。”

　　


	37. Chapter 37

　37。

　　余容盛着汤地手一抖，险些撒出来，幸而被魏远之及时扶住。

　　他将余容手里危险的碗筷接过来，搂着他的腰，“还有，宁宁是不是......”

　　魏远之还没说完，余容便慌乱地推开了他，擦了擦手往客厅的沙发上坐。他好不容易有了放下过去，就这么重新开始的勇气，现在魏远之又记起来了他们父子了么？

　　“你记起来了？”余容问他。

　　魏远之也坐下来，像个大孩子似的依赖在余容的身上，耳朵贴着他的肚皮。孩子还没有任何动静，魏远之却有些着急，每天都要贴着余容的肚子听好些遍。

　　他摇摇头，有些惊讶以前自己真的和余容认识地这个事实，“没有......我出过车祸，丢了一部分记忆。”

　　原来是这样，余容失落地垂下眼睛，他并不在乎魏远之是因为什么忘记了从前，他在意的只是他全部忘记了，并且至今没有想起来。

　　魏远之能感觉到那段记忆对自己非常非常重要，短短三年却有着关于余容和余宁的所有回忆，他必须要想起来，只是他脑袋里连碎片化的记忆都没有，一往深处想更是会头疼得要命。

　　“容容，告诉我，宁宁到底是不是我们的孩子？”魏远之压低声音追问他。

　　余容没有承认的勇气，一直沉默着不说话。从他的沉默里，魏远之已经猜到了许多自己想要的答案。

　　那个软软糯糯的小团子竟然真的是他的儿子！他魏远之的孩子竟然会那么可爱，没有半点让人讨厌！他猜想，余容小时候也许就是这样的，软软的，奶里奶气又好捏。

　　被魏远之夸奖的小团子从卧室里蹦跶出来，看见自己的魏叔叔正抱着父亲，好奇地歪头“欸”了一声，又捂眼跑回去了。

　　魏远之心里顿时五味杂陈。余容在他身边呆了这么久，他竟然都不知道那是自己曾经的爱人。还有宁宁，他早该发现这小家伙和自己小时候有多像的。

　　他握着余容的手，柔柔的头发亲昵地蹭着对方的肩膀，“为什么不告诉我？”

　　余容被他蹭得有些痒，在医院的时候魏远之问过他同样的话，那时候是因为孩子的事。余容与他性格不同，他天生成长在孤独又没有朋友的环境里，早已经习惯了有什么事都往自己肚子里吞。

　　况且，说了又怎么样，魏远之想不起来，一切都是徒劳。而且魏远之性格多疑，余容主动坦白，或许又会让对方觉得自己是有目的而来的。

　　但连余容自己都没有想到，事情最后是往这样的方向发展的。

　　魏远之不为难他，他只是想让余容有时候事都第一时间跟他说，他想成为余容身后那个可以帮他分忧解难的人，“我都会想起来的，给我点时间好吗？容容“。

　　余容似乎已经对这个称呼习惯了，以前魏远之就是这么一遍又一遍在他耳边喊着这两个字，时隔几年再听起来竟然不觉得怪异。

　　他最终点了点头，决定给魏远之也给自己一次机会，“好。”

　　　

　　两人难得有时间温情。何况魏远之刚知道余容是他失散多年的爱人，并且还为他生活一个孩子，内心由衷的喜悦让他恨不得立刻抱着余容缠绵。

　　只是还没下手，余宁从房间里探出来小脑袋，张着手臂要父亲抱，“爸爸，肚子叫起来了。”

　　魏远之半路拦截住他，抱起来，到现在都觉得恍惚，这个小团子是他的儿子？他小时候可没有这样软萌啊，怎么儿子这样可爱。

　　被他一说，余容才想起来锅里的汤，被魏远之这么一打扰，天又正冷，早已经不热了。余容只好重新开火。

　　魏远之和宁宁闻见香味也凑过来，余宁扒着余容的肩膀，趁机讨要了一口，肉丸的香味散开，他馋得流口水。

　　“噫，好香呀爸爸。”他咕咚喝完，又向余容要“还要一口！”

　　余容给他拿小碗盛了一碗，余宁在自己的小套袖上擦擦小嘴，兴奋地亲了父亲一口。

　　不知怎么，魏远之看见这一幕醋意大发，立刻抱走余宁，并且命令他好好喝汤，免得他还想来第二口。

　　余容关火，又盛了两碗，正巧魏远之回来，接过碗放在桌上，抱住了他。

　　“干嘛？”余容立刻警惕起来。

　　魏远之随手关上厨房的门，搂着余容的手抱得更紧，“我也要。”

　　“什么？”余容皱眉。

　　魏远之也不解释，直接上嘴，在余容唇上吧唧了一口。

　　那个吻很快，余容还没来得及震惊，魏远之已经拍拍屁股走人了，得意地端着两碗汤，心情大好。

　　

　　菜和汤都过于清淡，魏远之又打电话叫了两个菜，虽然余容现在吃不下去太油腻的，但这是魏远之特意挑厨子给余容做的，他还找了营养师，将每一样微元素都控制得很精确。

　　余容并不知晓，造价近千元一道的菜被他当做二十来块一道的普通菜品，吃得津津有味。

　　“魏叔叔今天没有和宁宁一起吃早餐哦。”余宁啃着父亲蒸的奶油小馒头，魏叔叔常是和父亲还有自己一起吃早餐的，今天却没有出现，小余宁怀疑他不乖，偷偷地躲起来没有吃早饭。

　　父亲说，不吃早饭会长不高的，还会肚子痛。

　　虽然魏叔叔已经长得很高很高了，可是余宁不想让他肚子痛，那样自己和父亲会担心的。

　　余容给他拿好勺子，“叔叔今天早上回家了，有在家里吃早餐。”

　　余宁乖乖点头，那就好。

　　魏远之抬起头看着他们父子，他很久之前便想过，以后自己一定会尽最大的努力去照顾子女，绝对不会让自己变成第二个魏绍元。可是呢？他儿子已经四岁了，别说尽责任，他就连知道都不知道。

　　这几年，一直都是余容一个人在照顾他们的孩子，他要边工作边带孩子，还要维持自己的基本生活，可能受尽了委屈和白眼。一想到这里，魏远之便说不出的愧疚。

　　“我已经联系了医生，明天开始会去做记忆恢复治疗。”他给余容夹着鱼肉，挑光了里面的刺。

　　余容看着那白白嫩嫩的鱼肉，莫名又反胃起来，摆手不吃，连忙夹了两口酸酸的西红柿含在嘴里。他皱起了眉头，“记忆恢复治疗？”

　　“嗯。”魏远之点点头，顺势把那块鱼肉给了余宁，余宁眼里闪着星星张嘴接着。

　　等他吃完了，魏远之才又对余容道，“可能有点危险，不过我想尝试一下。”

　　余容本来就蹙着的眉毛此时蹙得更深了，记忆这种东西，本来就是虚无缥缈的，不像肿瘤能治能切。加上魏远之提到危险，他又不禁担心，“怎么治疗？再给你脑袋撞一下吗？”

　　能想起来还好，万一再撞傻了余容就觉得得不偿失了。

　　魏远之被他逗得笑起来，又觉得暖心，“当然不是。”

　　他顿了片刻，眼角还带着笑意，语气却极度认真，“要是真撞，也一定要你亲自下手，万一出了意外，了结在你手里我也算没有遗憾。”

　　余容一愣，恼怒地在桌子底下踢他，“胡说什么！”

　　他当成了真，还真以为魏远之要去做危险的事，比如再出一次车祸或者像他一样溺水，于是威胁道，“你要是出事，肚子里这个你以为我会留？”

　　他已经经历过一次失去爱人，自己生育并且抚养孩子的痛苦，这辈子都不想经历第二次。那段忧郁的难熬的，每日萦绕着他挥散不去的无助，他没有勇气再去经历。

　　如果那个人不是魏远之，或许他连生下余宁的勇气都没有。

　　魏远之却不这么想，他摇摇头，“容容，你会的。”

　　余容低头喝着热汤，不承认，小声嘟囔着，“真不知道你哪来的自信？”

　　魏远之笑，在桌子底下暗暗钳住余容刚才踢过来的长腿。他知道余容一定会的，因为余容爱他。

　　


	38. Chapter 38

38。

　　余容没想到魏远之所说的方式是催眠。

　　确实，催眠在一定程度上可以唤醒人最深层的被遗落已久的记忆，但那个过程很痛苦，尤其是在心理上会备受煎熬。

　　他和魏远之一起走进心理咨询师，出来迎接的是一个叫姓杜的医生，他见到魏远之主动打招呼，两人攀谈了一会儿，余容才察觉两人是老相识。

　　“你已经有三年没有做过咨询了，也没有联系过我，我以为你已经完全没问题了。”杜枫请两人进去，助理贴心地为余容准备好带着软垫的座椅。

　　魏远之来之前并没有说明自己的情况，只是预约了心理治疗。他找杜枫做心理治疗已经许多年了，两人也算是老朋友，不过自从对方的工作室搬到Ñ市，两人就没再联系过。

　　“我记得你有催眠师资格证对吧？”魏远之问他。

　　“催眠？”杜枫不解地看向魏远之，实则却是在用余光打量余容，“你要催眠？还是你旁边这位大美人需要？”

　　魏远之一瞬间感觉到了危机，狠狠瞪了眼他作为警告，并握住了余容的手，“他叫余容，是我爱人。”

　　余容打算默不作声地将自己的手抽出来，只是魏远之握得太紧，他抽不出来，只好作罢。

　　为了缓解有些尴尬的气氛，余容开口，“催眠可以恢复记忆？”

　　杜枫摇摇头，“很难说。大多数人通过催眠来解压，也有一部分会试图忘掉或者寻回一段记忆，但这个过程很痛苦，而且效果要依据个人情况而言。”

　　他暂停了几秒，才知道魏远之的来意。魏远之失忆他是知道的，在这之前对方就一直在他这里做心理咨询，甚至包括在魏远之自己忘掉的那三年里，对方也偶尔会来自己的工作室解压和做心理治疗。

　　那时候的魏远之患有严重的躁郁症和情感表达障碍，远比现在痛苦得多。杜枫也用催眠的方式帮助过他解压，效果还不错，但并没有能消除魏远之内心的痛苦。

　　患有情感表达障碍的人普遍待人冷漠，不善社交，魏远之夜曾经向自己表明过，自己不会表达感情，如果爱人提出分手，他甚至会想要将对方囚禁起来。当然，他也这么做了。

　　“依情况而定？那要多久？”魏远之问他。

　　“如果追求速度的话......我建议还是直接来一棍子，或者下楼梯的时候不小心摔下去，哦，要磕到脑袋，不然白白费事费力。”杜枫抬头看着两人，最终对余容说道，“当然，这样风险很大。”

　　余容：“......”

　　杜枫让助手给两位上了茶，见余容表情微妙，连忙解释，“我开玩笑的。”

　　他继续说道，“催眠治疗的时长也要看病人的承受能力，万事不可能一蹴而就。”

　　余容沉默，尽管他们那段记忆里有许多美好，但也有很多痛苦，争吵，并不完全是快乐，不然魏远之怎么会忘记呢？人只会下意识忘记让自己痛苦的回忆。

　　既然痛苦那就没有必要想起。

　　深思熟虑后他下了决定，“还是算了。”

　　魏远之却不同意，那段记忆对他太重要了，已经不仅仅是因为里面有余容，而且那是自己生命中最重要的三年。

　　“不，帮我准备恢复治疗。”

　　

　　治疗地点在楼上，地方不算大，但环境优雅温馨。此时厚重的窗帘隔绝了大部分光线，昏暗的光里透着暖。

　　杜枫让魏远之半躺下来，转而想请余容先在楼下等待，“催眠你也知道的，不适合有第三个人在场，很可能会影响效果。”

　　余容点点头，表示理解，魏远之却立刻握住他的手腕，对杜枫说，“余容在这里会让我更安心。”

　　杜枫耸耸肩，这俩人是来找他秀恩爱的吧？不过魏远之说的有道理，并且他丢失的记忆和余容有关，跟杜枫比起来显然魏远之更信任余容。

　　余容却轻轻拿开了魏远之的手，担心自己会影响魏远之的治疗效果是一方面，另一方面，他不想看魏远之痛苦。

　　他安慰似的拍了拍魏远之的手背，对他道，“我出去等你。”

　　魏远之最终点点头，亲吻了下他的手背。

　　

　　余容在楼下等，闲来无事从书架上抽出来一本关于心理学的书来看。时间正是半下午，余容看着看着便打了两个哈欠，枕在自己胳膊上睡着了。

　　醒过来的时候魏远之正在往他身上盖大衣，见余容醒了，“吵醒你了。”

　　余容摇摇头，魏远之的额头上渗着汗珠，表情也并不太好看，看着余容的眼神里多了几分内疚。

　　余容问他，“怎么样？”

　　魏远之依旧把衣服披在了余容身上，手指骨节苍白，淡淡道，“想起了一些。”

　　他没说想起来的是那部分，但余容猜想应该是他们交往后期，那时候他和魏远之每天就是做爱，但激情过后还是要回归现实，余容是无休止地想逃离，魏远之是没完没了地禁锢。

　　“容容，你恨我吗？”魏远之问他。

　　余容看了他眼，没回答，天已经快黑了，他扶着扶手小心站起来，向魏远之道，“该回家了。”

　　魏远之一度哽咽。

　　他想起来的是失忆前那段时光。他安置好余容，准备回魏家向家人坦白。遭到家里尤其是母亲的强烈反对是他意料之中的，母亲绝对不允许他带一个男人回家，那时候他还不知道母亲的身体已经很差了。

　　他一意孤行，坚持要娶余容，然而在回去小别墅的路上因为超速出了车祸。

　　那次车祸很严重，他是从死神那里抢救回来的，却阴差阳错失去了一部分记忆，只记得自己还有一件非常重要的事情没完成。魏母将计就计，谎称是他要订婚，结果失了忆，连相恋三年的女朋友都不记得了。

　　在魏远之的记忆里，确实有这样一个人，但印象非常模糊。况且他一向信任母亲，远胜过信任魏绍元，没理由怀疑自己的母亲。

　　于是他和“女友”订婚，但魏远之逐渐发现，两人并不相爱，甚至非常陌生。反而是母亲，因为魏远之的婚事，安详地度过了人生最后一段时光。

　　那时候魏远之早已经不记得冰冷的小别墅里还有一个余容，他不知道余容是怎么熬过来的，小别墅本来就是临时安排的，那年冬天格外冷，别墅里面甚至没有供暖。

　　至于再之前的事，尽管模糊，但魏远之已经能猜到大概了。

　　“晚上吃什么？”余容系着安全带，问魏远之。

　　魏远之回过神来，“嗯？”

　　余容无奈地笑笑，不知怎么，自从魏远之想起他们之前的事以后，自己再与他相处总觉得怪怪的。他系好安全带，语气里不经意带了几分撒娇，“饿了。”

　　余容这两天吃东西挑的很，动不动就要吐，吐完又觉得饿，有时候大半夜突然想吃什么，魏远之便顶着风雪出去给他买。

　　魏远之却没觉得累，每天夹着雪花回来也要先把自己暖热乎了才敢去抱余容。他伏下来隔着衣服亲吻了余容的肚皮，“这个这么娇气，肯定是个女儿。”

　　“娇气就是女儿？”余容来了兴趣，“那可不一定。”

　　魏远之一想也是，余宁也是个小娇气包。

　　“没关系。”他现在满心愧疚，对他们父子更是百般照料，以弥补自己曾经犯下的过错，“只有是你生的，儿子女儿我都喜欢。”

　　“不过我最喜欢的，还是容容你。”

　　余容推开他，心里明明是欢喜的，却口是心非，“花言巧语”！

　　

　　魏远之自从出过车祸后，开车就不敢太快了，他们回到家已经七点，霍敬启在照看着余宁，一米八七的大个子却被迫趴在地上陪着余宁搭积木。

　　他已经向人事部确认了三遍，才肯定自己招聘的职位确实是总裁助理而不是保姆。

　　屋子小有小的好处，冬天很暖和。余宁一听到开门声，立刻扑到余容的身上，“爸爸你回来啦！”

　　小家伙已经不轻了，挂在人身上像挂了个小沙袋似的。他喜欢粘着余容，但魏远之怕余容累着，每次都将他截过去。

　　余宁乖巧喊他，“魏叔叔。”

　　以前魏远之听了还会觉得亲切，现在怎么听怎么不是。明明这小家伙是他亲儿子，却一口一个叔叔地叫着，这算是怎么一回事？

　　这件事他向余容提过，余容却觉得宁宁现在还小，很多事情不能理解，让他一下子接受自己多出来个父亲的事实，小家伙可能会不知所措。

　　魏远之却不这么觉得，小余宁很喜欢他呢，叔叔变成爸爸，该高兴吧？

　　这件事就这么一直搁置着，可余宁每喊一句叔叔，魏远之心里都觉得不舒服。他很希望余宁能和余容亲近那样和自己亲近。

　　无奈自己曾经的恶劣行径太多，以至于现在儿子只能喊叔叔，老婆不让上床睡。

　　魏远之觉得心里苦。

 


	39. Chapter 39

　39

　　之后魏远之又去杜枫那里做了几次催眠治疗，效果还不错，几次下来基本上已经回忆起了全部。

　　最后一次是余容陪着他去的，杜枫给魏远之做完治疗，见他脸色不怎么好，让他先在催眠室里休息。

　　杜枫出来，将怀表收好，见余容坐在椅子上看书，走过去向他问好。

　　余容往他身后望了两眼，没看见魏远之，“他怎么样？”

　　“他想冷静一下，在里面休息。”杜枫道。

　　余容来了心理诊所几次，已经和杜枫不生疏了，与他闲聊，“你们……认识很久了？”

　　杜枫点点头，也坐下来，“在国外留学的时候认识的。当时远之状态很不好，有严重的焦躁症。”

　　“另外他还有情感交流障碍，简单来说，除了学习和工作基本不和人交流，而且不会表达爱意，比如，你提出分手的时候，他会忍不住把你绑起来。”

　　余容惊讶地抬头，“你知道？”

　　“知道一些。”杜枫继续道，“那时候他已经在我这里做了很久的心理治疗了，只是他从来没有跟我提过你是男生。”

　　余容不知道该说什么，只能听着杜枫继续说，“我只负责患者心理上的问题，引导他们解开心结，并不负责他们的私事。所以很抱歉，当时没能帮到你。”

　　余容摇摇头，两个人之间的事，除了当事人双方，没人能帮得到。

　　“后来远之在心理引导下渐渐明白自己的不对，但他还是太过于害怕失去你，所以依旧不允许你离开他。”杜枫顿了顿，“之后听说他出了车祸还失忆了，但奇怪的是，之前一直困扰着他的心理问题逐渐好了，性格也开朗了不少。”

　　余容沉默，他想，大概两人在一起时，魏远之的痛苦并没有比他少几分，才会在失忆后反而轻松。

　　而自己，也从来不知道魏远之一直在做心理治疗，他以为从始至终都是魏远之在折磨着他，现在才明白，他们是在互相折磨。

　　但同时也相爱。

　　就是这种爱，像地狱里生出来的芽，在余容没有什么光的人生里逐渐开了花。

　　

　　魏远之没有自己在里面呆很久，一大部分是怕余容担心他。余容只在外面和杜枫聊了十来分钟，便看见他从楼上下来了。

　　杜枫老老实实住了嘴，按道理来说，这些话事关病人的隐私，是不能多透露的。但他与其看着两人痛苦，还不是上前帮他们一把。

　　余容放下书，和杜枫道别，与魏远之一起出了诊所。

　　“快春节了。”魏远之看到对面的餐厅窗子上已经贴好了喜庆的“福”字，才想起来自己和余容已经在这里住了一个来月了。

　　小房子三个人住起来确实挤，但实在温暖，比家里三层却空荡荡的别墅好了几百倍。

　　余容裹紧身上的大衣，将下巴埋在针织的围巾里。他的肚子已经显怀了，只是冬天穿得厚看不出来，“还有半个月。”

　　大学之前的春节，余容都是在姑母家过的，大学是一个人过，后来是和魏远之一起过。余容记得，他们交往第一年的那个春节，两个人一起在家里包的饺子。

　　魏远之半辈子没下过厨房，笨手笨脚，饺子一下锅全散开了，气得余容拿锅铲敲他脑袋。晚上的时候又一起看了烟花，就在魏远之市区的那套公寓里，视野很好。

　　那时候谁都没有开口做出承诺，却已经暗下决心要和对方走一辈子。

　　只是世事难料，未来无常。

　　“跟我回家吧容容。”魏远之一手揽着他的腰，一手给他扣上帽子，“你要是喜欢这里，我们可以在买个小客栈，没事的时候就回来看看。”

　　这里再温暖，毕竟不是家，无论自己的家人朋友还是余容的家人朋友都不在这里，宁宁在这里也没有小伙伴，魏远之担心他们会觉得孤独。

　　余容现在不能找工作，等来年春天肚子大起来了，可能连出门都不能出。

　　“新的一年，我不想再和你跟宁宁分开了。”魏远之道，“还有肚子里的小家伙，他们都需要父亲，你也需要人来照顾。”

　　余容看着对面那张“福”字愣了许久，才明白魏远之这是在委婉地向他提出复合。

　　他甚至能感觉到魏远之放在自己腰上的手是抖着的，因为害怕被余容拒绝。

　　“如果我不同意呢？”余容问他。

　　魏远之一愣，想了想道，“不同意的话……我也会留下来陪你们。”

　　余容钻进车里，开玩笑道，“我以为你又要玩囚禁那套。”

　　“怎么会？”魏远之眉头深深皱起来，“再也不会了。”

　　他启动车子，给余容系好安全带。余容没有再说话，一路沉默。

　　两人去超市采购了食材，快到家的时候，余容望着窗外，突然开口，“先说好，回去可以，但是不许买客栈。”

　　像魏远之这样从小在金罐子里长大的人，很难改掉这样的毛病，比如动不动就要给余容买客栈，或者给他安排工作，魏远之甚至说过，要为宁宁投资一所幼儿园。

　　这正是他们以前的症候所在，这种优越感显然已经刻在了魏远之的骨子里，还要一点一点改变。

　　

　　余容带着余宁来N市时带的东西很少，是连夜走的，路程又远，只带了一些厚衣服。反而走的时候，大箱小箱装了许多。

　　魏远之知道他不舍得自己装修了那么久的房子，让人把家具全部原样搬了回去，又添了几件，布置在了市区的公寓里。另外又把两个客房改成了婴儿房。

　　不过现在他们还不能搬进去，小别墅更方便些，余容可以在院子里晒太阳，宁宁也可以踢皮球。

　　大年三十那天，他们又包了饺子，在余容的记忆了，这是象征着阖家团圆的食物，只有过节一家人在一起才吃的。

　　魏远之六七年了还是没有半点进步，将饺子包得歪歪扭扭，余容赶他去陪宁宁弹钢琴。余宁的钢琴已经弹得有模有样了，他喜欢，又找到了一对一教授自己的人，每天缠着魏远之教他新曲子。

　　余容在饺子里包了糖块，本来是要包硬币的，但魏远之说不卫生，从余宁的口袋里掏出来一块糖扔给他。

　　小余宁弹完了琴，洗干净手来凑热闹，玩得满脸面粉，跟个小花猫似的。

　　“晚上一起去看烟花。”魏远之学着余容的样子包，依旧总是包得不好看，“这次不能在爽约了。”

　　余宁是个十万个为什么，有不懂的就要问，歪着小脑袋，“什么是爽约？”

　　余容跟他解释，“就是说到没有做到。”

　　余宁似懂非懂地揉着手里的面团，看烟花这样好玩的事，怎么还有人舍得爽约？

　　余容将最后一个饺子包好，让魏远之端去煮，“不会的。”

　　吃饭的时候余宁吃到了那个包着糖块的饺子，余容道，“吃到糖新的一年所有心愿都会实现的。”

　　“真的吗？”余宁眯起眼睛，“那要爸爸生一个弟弟呀。”

　　“……”

　　魏远之偷笑，“嗯，会实现的。”

　　余容:“……”

　　

　　傍晚魏远之开车载着父子两个去江边的酒店，还是他上次定的那间，以弥补元旦的遗憾。但余容不知道，元旦那天魏远之是如何站在这里，冷漠地看着下面广场上欢呼的人们。

　　巨大的落地窗前能俯瞰半个城市，连月亮都离得近了，犹如站在云端。

　　烟花会八点开始的，会持续一个小时。其实余容对这些没有什么兴趣，但余宁很兴奋，尤其是有这样一面大玻璃呢，就像飞到了天上。

　　只是他恐高，不敢靠太近，抱着余容的大腿不敢松手。

　　当烟花炸开的时候，他开心地跳起来，“哇！爸爸！烟花！是烟花！”

　　他从来没有见过这样好看的烟花呢。

　　余宁胆子小，往年春节的虽然也有，但是烟花炸开的声音会让他害怕地捂住耳朵躲起来，可现在不同，不但视野好，酒店里隔音也好，外面的声音很小，不会吓到他。

　　魏远之抱起来他，刚才余宁喊爸爸的时候他差点就没忍住应了。

　　还没等烟花会结束，小家伙就在他的肩膀上打瞌睡了，平日里余宁睡得很早，今天又太过于兴奋，没睡午觉，才会这样困。

　　魏远之抱着哄他睡觉，温柔地拍着儿子的背，余容看着大床上的父子俩，突然笑起来。

　　他也终于有个家了么？

　　


	40. Chapter 40

40。

　　大年初五的时候，魏绍元打来电话，说要回来。

　　余容和魏远之都挺意外，不过余容是高兴多于惊讶。他和魏老先生相处了两年多，从心底觉得他是个不错的人，并没有魏远之口中那么不值得尊重。

　　魏老爷子回来的前一天，魏远之还在和余容争执余宁该怎么称呼魏远之的事，明明是他儿子，总那么称呼叔叔算怎么回事？现在小的时候不改口，等大了更难改。

　　魏远之可不想自己的儿子喊自己一辈子的叔叔。

　　余容明白，他只是担心宁宁一时之间会接受不了。

　　吃晚饭的时候，余容不动声色，魏远之实在按捺不住开了口，问余宁，“宁宁喜不喜欢叔叔？”

　　余宁想，魏叔叔给他大房子住，给他买好吃的零食，还送他大汽车。而且对父亲和自己也很好，重重点了点头。

　　“有一件事呢，叔叔要跟你说。”魏远之酝酿着不知道怎么开口，犹豫了好久，“其实呢，叔叔不是叔叔，是爸爸。”

　　小余宁没反应过来，瞪着眼睛看他。

　　“你这样会把他绕晕的。”余容无奈道，这个人呐，怎么做什么都是笨笨的，还好宁宁没有遗传他的不良基因。

　　余宁却比余容想象中还要聪明，转了两个圈已经转明白了，瞬间撇起了小嘴，躲在余容的怀里哭起来，“不要叔叔是爸爸......爸爸才是爸爸......”

　　他到底是小，搞不清这些关系，还以为自己只能有一个爸爸，那魏叔叔是爸爸，自己的爸爸不就变成叔叔啦？

　　他才不要！他要爸爸！

　　余容明白了他的意思，向他解释，“爸爸也是爸爸，宁宁有两个爸爸不开心吗？”

　　“咦？”余宁钻出来一个小脑袋，抹着眼泪，两个爸爸呀，那是应该开心呀。

　　“爸爸怎么会舍得不要宁宁呢。”余容给他擦着眼泪，安慰着他，“等宁宁长大就明白了。”

　　余宁又回到座位上继续吃他的土豆泥，是父亲自己做的，香软可口。他看看魏远之，又看看余容，虽然不明白自己怎么会比别人多出来一个爸爸，但有两个爸爸是开心的事呀！

　　别人都只有一个呢！　

　　余宁当天晚上改了口，喊魏远之魏爸爸。魏远之心里说不出的开心，尽管前面还有个“魏”字，但没关系，魏叔叔前面的魏字不也是喊着喊着就没了吗？

　　晚上余容哄睡了余宁，悄悄回了自己房间，正准备睡下时，魏远之溜了进来，不说分明就抱着他一顿乱啃。

　　余容把他踢下去，见魏远之满脸洋溢着笑意，问他，“这么开心？”

　　魏远之锲而不舍又过来抱他，“儿子今天喊我爸爸了，当然开心。”

　　余容从鼻腔里“哼”了声，拿来他乱摸的手，嗔怒道，“别乱摸。”

　　魏远之偏要摸，手顺着他的睡袍领口往下滑，一直滑到胸前的两点，坏心地用指甲刮过，引得余容一阵深喘。

　　“都好久没有抱你了。”魏远之用半撒娇的口吻，微微带着胡茬的下巴蹭着余容的胸前，将他胸前的细肉都磨红了。

　　余容嫌弃地推开他，靠在床头，手里的书却早已经被魏远之扔到一边了，他假装听不懂魏远之的意思，“赶紧睡觉去，明天还要去接魏老先生。 ”

　　魏远之扒开他的睡袍，露出里面平坦而白皙的胸脯，他啃上去，“想跟你一起睡。”

　　余容正有着孕，身体比往常更敏感，被他吻了两下就有些受不了了。这两个月余宁一直跟着他睡，魏远之没敢有太多越轨的行为，硬是忍了两个月。

　　从锁骨一直吻到肚皮，魏远之四处点火，余容敏感地微微颤动。魏远之得逞地笑起来，余容动情的样子让他入迷。

　　余容打着哈欠，他乏得很。魏远之只又亲了几口便下去关灯，又上来搂住余容“等肚子里的小东西生下来，我要补个够。”

　　余容在他的怀里安心入眠，不想搭理魏远之，随口道，“再说。”

　　魏远之缠着他在耳边说了些羞人的话，余容耳根子立刻红了，在被子里踹了他一脚，“赶紧睡觉！”

　　魏远之乖乖答应，只是他从背后抱着余宁，还硬着的大东西隔着睡袍抵在余容的屁股上，余容怎么睡得着。躺了十分钟他连动都不敢动一下，全身都僵硬了，晃了晃魏远之，“你往边上一点。”

　　魏远之立刻委屈起来，好不容易老婆让上床睡，还不能抱着，还要一个人孤零零去床边睡，“为什么？”

　　余容趁机逃离他的怀抱，眼神瞟了眼他下面，“你自己知道。”

　　魏远之厚脸皮地又蹭过去，“抱着暖和，这么冷的天，冻着你和宝宝怎么办？”

　　余容：“......”

　　杜枫说的没错，魏远之的情感交流障碍已经完全好了。不过余容现在觉得，魏远之可能是痊愈过度了，怎么能这么不要脸！

　　　

　　魏绍元第二天中午到的，余容要去机场接他，魏远之虽然心里不太乐意，但还是跟着去了。

　　他现在已经知道自己和魏绍元之间多有误会，他和余容的复合也是魏绍元牵的线，不然两人真有可能一辈子各过各的，再也见不着。所以魏远之对他的敌意便没那么重了。

　　只不过父子关系一下子修复好是没可能的。

　　几个月不见，魏绍元不但没有显露病态，反而精神矍铄，看样子在国外的休养效果不错。

　　魏绍元拄着拐杖，走起路来有些艰难，但相比于从前已经好许多了。他坚持不做轮椅，连护工扶都不需要，魏远之在一定程度上遗传了他的倔。

　　余宁许久没见他，老远跑过去，“魏爷爷！”

　　之前在魏家的时候，爷孙两个关系很是亲近，可能是老人和孩子更容易亲近的关系，余宁也喜欢与魏绍元玩。

　　魏绍元明显是想要抱他，奈何自己还有一只手拄着拐杖，最终只是笑着摸了摸他的小脑袋，“宁宁长高了啊。”

　　余宁乖乖说道，“因为宁宁每天都有好好吃饭！”

　　余容去接他身后护工手里提着的大包小包，刚拿到手里又立刻被魏远之接过去，余容没推托，全给了魏远之。他去扶魏绍元“您怎么回来了？”

　　话一出口，余容便察觉自己说错了话，这里本来就是魏老爷子的家，随时都可以回来。不过魏绍元并没有介意，反而是大笑起来，拉着余宁的手，“哈哈，想孙子喽！”

　　果然，他老人家一早就知道自己和魏远之之间的事，而且还知道余宁是魏远之的儿子。

　　从一开始，魏绍元就是为了让两人复合，才将余容带回来的。

　　余容和他闲聊了几句，余宁不时插上两嘴，魏远之一头黑线地看着说说笑笑的三人，一阵不爽，一直到家都是黑着脸的。

　　午饭是家里的阿姨做的，前几天才请的。余容往后挺着肚子不方便下厨了，其实也没什么，是魏远之大题小做，一会儿怕他烧着，一会儿担心他烫着，这才请了个有经验的阿姨。何况等孩子出生，一个都不够呢，保姆也是少不了的。

　　尽管余容和魏绍元的合约还有一两个月才到期，但显然此时两人已经不是雇主和护工的关系了，魏绍元的一切事务都是他新带来的护工帮着做的，余容想帮忙也被他阻止。

　　余宁在院子里拍球，魏绍元半躺在摇椅上晒太阳，脸上挂着慈祥的笑，享受着天伦之乐。

　　余容给他泡了茶端过去，忍不住多嘴：“您......早就知道了”

　　魏绍元点点头，品了一口茶，“这是我们造的孽，还是要我们来还啊。”

　　他说的我们，大概是指他自己和魏远之的母亲。

　　“那您为什么要帮我和远之，明明那时候......”

　　“明明那时候我们都反对的，对吧？”魏绍元继续说道，“其实我和他母亲很早就离婚了，这些年我不怎么管儿子，因为对远之有愧疚，所以什么事都随他去。只是他母亲，没办法接受自己那么优秀的儿子喜欢上一个男人，以性命相逼，让他不得不妥协“。

　　“远之从小就信任他母亲，和我多有隔阂，在这种事上，他也从来不会过问我，毕竟这些年我也很少尽到父亲的责任。但是他母亲，从小就疼他，远之也与她亲近，没办法置她的想法不顾“。

　　魏绍元停了停，似乎又想到了很久之前的事，“之后他母亲去世，远之似乎也没有再结婚的打算。过了几年，我又患了癌，在鬼门关走了一趟，才开始明白这是报应呐！”

　　这几年，魏绍元一直食素，空闲了还会念经拜佛，想来大概就是这个原因。

　　“后来我托人找到你的消息，才知道你离开的时候肚子里还有一个。不过那时候你也因为溺水失忆了，没办法，我才把你安排在自己身边，一方面想看一看远之的眼光，另一方面，也是想找机会让你们两个复合，也算弥补他母亲当年的过错“。

　　两年前魏绍元查出肝癌，并且是中晚期，他要是一走，当年事情唯一的知情人也不在了，这对小情侣是真的再没复合的机会了，所以才托人去找余容的消息。

　　这一查不要紧，还多出来个孙子。

　　魏绍元是又惊又喜，无奈他和魏远之的关系一直很差，加上儿子又不记得当年的事，任他怎么说也是白费口舌的，不如给两人重新创造机会相处。

　　若是两人能回忆起往事自然是好，回忆不起来也是两人没缘，魏绍元也不会再强求。

　　没想到这一相处，又多出来个孙儿，魏绍元是高兴坏了，忍了几天终于还是想孙子，飞回来了。

　　“......”余容听完这波折的路程，“还真是......让您费心了。”

　　魏绍元听不出来他的吐槽，“不费心不费心！”

　　

　　魏远之身上挂着围裙，跟着家里的阿姨学熬汤，从窗户里看到院子里余容在和魏绍元说话，心里本来就还没下去的不爽更加重了。

　　一个慌神，被热水烫了个泡。

　　“嘶。”魏远之抽回手，也不擦药，出去找余容，“宝贝儿，家里有创口贴吗？”

　　余容用怪异的眼光看了他一眼，“怎么了？”

　　魏远之卖起可怜，捂着那个手指，“烫着了。”

　　余容一看，果然手上起了泡。

　　“都多大了，真是。”余容拉着他去卧室里找医药箱，“不知道小心点吗？”

　　两人上了楼，一进门魏远之便将他按在门板上，将冲干净的手指往余容嘴边放，“你亲亲就不疼了。”

　　余容不知道他是真疼还是假疼，含了一口，又咬了一下，魏远之疼得嘶嘶响。

　　魏远之还不放过他，又将他按在门板上亲了好一会儿。

　　余容突然“唔”了一下。

　　“怎么了？！”魏远之立刻警觉，以为是自己弄疼了余容。

　　余容捂着肚子，“它......刚才踢我了。”

　　“真的？”魏远之一时激动地将头贴在他的肚皮上，隔着肚皮要听，结果被小家伙踢了一脚，好像在说，不许欺负我爸爸哦！

　　　

　　魏远之给他们的二宝起名叫魏安。自从它踢了余容第一脚，便在没停下来，隔三差五隔着肚子跟外面的人打招呼。

　　余容可受了罪，开始小拳脚没什么力气不觉得有什么，等到小家伙八个多月的时候，小拳头砸余容一拳，魏远之要给余容揉半天。

　　他狠狠警告小魏安，“不许踢爸爸了！”

　　魏安像是能听懂，隔着肚皮跟他交流，又给了余容一脚，不过这次轻了很多。

　　魏远之向余容道，“等它出来了，我给你揍他。”

　　小魏安九个月两天的时候终于按捺不住提前出来了，它一出来，啼哭声震响了半个医院，恨不得让全世界都知道它出生了。

　　“是个臭小子。”魏远之握着余容的手，放在嘴边浅吻，“辛苦你了容容。”

　　余容摇头，相比于第一次生余宁，有冷又阴，麻醉基本上没有效果，这次根本没感觉到任何疼痛。

　　魏安虽然不是足月生的，身体各项指标却都正常，比余宁刚出生时都要重二两。他是个小记仇精，刚生下来就挥舞着小拳头往魏远之身上揍，好像记得他说过要揍自己似的。

　　可能都是小孩子，再加上血缘的原因，他倒是很喜欢余宁，几个月的时候就会咿咿呀呀扯着余宁的衣角不放。

　　不知道消息是怎么传开的，突然有一天魏氏里上上下下都知道魏总喜当爹了，还是两个孩子呢！魏远之去公司都挂着笑，仿佛是在印证这个传言。

　　

　　余容出院不久，他们搬到了市区的公寓里。余容喜欢这里，在这里也方便，楼下就是超市，小区里就有幼儿园，还有网球场，瑜伽室等，不需要出趟门走许久才能打到一辆车。

　　乔迁之喜当晚，魏安和余宁都终于配合了一次，早早睡觉了。魏远之才得空布置了烛光晚餐，并匆忙地向余容求了婚。

　　其实他计划了很久的，只是被一再耽搁。魏远之在余容面前跪下来，“容容，我们结婚好吗？”

　　余容有些意外，之前两人在一起时，魏远之便说过两人会结婚。那时候听起来像是虚无缥缈的，现在却真真实实发生在他眼前。

　　魏远之在向他求婚。

　　余容愣了许久才伸出去手给他，嘴上却不依不饶，“谁要跟你结婚！”

　　但他却允许魏远之给他戴上戒指，甚至露出了浅笑。

　　魏远之吻他的无名指，有些激动，“我会一辈子对你和我们的两个宝宝负责。照顾你们，爱你们，永远不离不弃。”

　　余容轻轻点了点头，魏远之立刻站起来将他揽住，吻他的唇。

　　两人兜兜转转这些年，终于还是没走散。

　　

　　- End -

 


	41. 番外1 往事

 

番外1往事

 

    余容是芍药的别称。

    在他的家乡，那个很小的镇子上，每年五六月份都会有大片大片的野生芍药，大多是白粉的，也有一些是火红，点缀其中。

    因为是野生，没人打理，也没人在意，任由它们大片大片地开着。余容出生的时候正是这个季节，他父亲是小镇上的一个生物老师，平时对花草有些研究，给他起了这个名字。

    只是好景不长，余容的父母在他很小的时候便分居，之后离婚，连最表面的和平都不愿意去维持，甚至懒得装装样子瞒一下孩子，之后两人分别再婚，余容便一直跟着姑母生活。

    余容曾经很不喜欢这个名字，又不是女孩，干嘛要取个花的名字。初中的时候，老师让每个人起来讲自己名字的意义，余容也没有说出来，只胡乱编了两句。

    不过从小到大从来没人没人问过他，似乎并没人知道这个名字的含义，他也便不觉得有什么了。

    大学的时候，附近的公园里办芍药花展和灯会，余容还曾经和魏远之去看过。那时候魏远之并没有现在这么外向，他话很少，只在人群中默默牵着余容的手，在万千颗芍药中只取他一个，别的都不入眼。

    也是那一次，余容开玩笑向魏远之随口提了一句，魏远之却记下了，并一度疯狂迷恋上了这种花香，连家里的花茶都给换了。

    余容很无奈，但他知道魏远之的偏执，也由他去了。只是后来，在魏远之囚禁着他的那一段时间里，这种香味成了诱导余容发情的主要根源之一。因为魏远之身上沾染了这个味道，只要余容闻到，他的身体会不自禁地有反应。

    他来魏家的第一天，孙姨在他房间柜子里放的驱霉味的香囊便是芍药花的。

    余容后来随口问起，孙姨说是魏远之喜欢，而且不是干花，都是新鲜的花瓣包成的香袋，这样味道更加清香。

    那时候余容还搞不明白怎么会平白无故在自己的卧室里发情，后来才知道原因。虽然魏远之忘记了很多，但习惯总归是改不了的。

    他已经记住了那个味道，并且认准了它。

    他们的第一次正式约会在学校的图书馆，当时余容已经结束了全部的课程，无奈还没有找到合适的工作，平时只能去图书馆打发时间。魏远之陪着他去，也没有半点不耐烦，只是偶尔会出去接个电话，两人可以一上午就这么面对面坐着，一句话也不说。

    后来是去电影院，去公园，再之后就同居了。

    魏远之帮他找了工作，余容开始有稳定的收入，他比魏远之早下班，便先将两人的家里收拾得整齐干净，等着他回家。

    有次同事过生日，余容被拉去喝酒，明明酒量很差，还是硬着头皮喝了两杯，红晕着脸被魏远之接回去。

    也是那一次，两人第一次发生了关系。

    那时候余容是真的断片了，什么都不记得，脑袋全是空白，第二天醒过来只记得疼，看见两人被子下面光裸的身体便全明白了。

    说实话他是慌的，但魏远之什么都没说，把他揽到自己怀里，吻他的眉梢和鬓角，给了余容所有的安全感。

    后来发生那些事，是余容完全没有想到的。魏远之给他辞去工作，将他软禁起来，没日没夜地压着他做爱。

    似乎沟通已经没有效果，两人能用的就只有这样来确认对彼此的爱。

    和魏远之在一起的那段记忆对于余容来说是痛苦和快乐交织着。包括后来生下宁宁，余容都是在快乐和痛苦的双向折磨中度过的，但余宁的出生无疑给他带来了希望。

    那时候魏远之过得也并不开心，失忆，和自己不喜欢的人订婚，母亲重病直至后来去世，让他根本没有时间去回忆原来的事。

    两人就这么错过了五年。

    好在现在，他们又遇见了。

 


	42. 番外2 孕期事二三则（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明:躁郁症实际上是一种很严重的病症，文中剧情需要因此有浪漫化成分，如果生活中有这方面的倾向请立即就医！

 

 番外2 孕期事二三则（1）

    *时间线为余容怀着魏安七个月左右时

    魏远之手里拿着几张资料看，是他亲自重新整理的余容的资料。原来之前那空白的三年，是当时自己为了不让母亲查到余容的线索，故意加密起来了。

    这样前后串联起来，一切都说得通了。

    只是，他记得余容是会游泳的，而且水性不错，他们交往的第一个夏天两人曾经一起去过游泳馆，余容怎么会溺水？还是在写了严禁游泳的湖里。

    他下楼，看到余宁正趴在余容鼓起地肚子上，与父亲和未出生的弟弟玩闹。

    魏远之走过去抱起来他，让他骑在自己的脖子上。余宁咯咯咯笑起来，喊他魏爸爸。

    余容的肚子已经很明显了，七个月，外面穿着再宽大的衣衫也遮不住。只是别人不会去想他怀着孕，只会惋惜这样一个漂亮男人怎么会得了肚子大起来的怪病。

    “魏爸爸，刚才宝宝跟我说话了哦。”余宁把白嫩手指放到嘴里含，“可是爸爸说它现在已经睡觉了。”

    魏远之把余宁的手指拿出来，纠正他的坏习惯，问他，“它说什么了？”

    余宁想了想，趴在他耳边说道，“嘘！这是宁宁和宝宝的秘密。”

    他骑在魏远之的肩头玩闹了一会儿，才被阿姨抱走去前院里一起摘辣椒和青菜。那些都是余容闲着的时候种下的，他不能出去工作，现在家里的活魏远之也不允许他做，只能每天摆弄摆弄花草，种点小菜了。

    好在家里就有院子，余容挨着围栏种了一圈，如今大多已经能吃了，还省去了家里阿姨出去买菜的时间。

    魏远之坐下来，给余容捏肩，“又闹你了？”

    自从第一次胎动以后，小魏安就没有停下来过，每天隔着肚皮跟外面的世界打招呼。余容也颇为无奈，“它可能太想出来了。”

    说罢，肚子上又是一拳，似乎在回应余容。

    魏远之将脸贴到余容肚皮上，想要隔着肚皮来个交流，可是魏安很不给他面子，重重踢了一脚。

    “唔。”它的小拳脚已经有一点力气了，余容吃痛，拍着肚子轻声道，“乖一点。”

    魏远之给余容揉着肚子附和，语气带着点呵斥，小兔崽子仗着余容疼他就敢胡来，它这么踢，自己还心疼余容呢，“安安，乖一点！”

    小魏安立刻没动静了。

    魏远之吻了下余容鼓起的肚皮，扣着他的脑袋与他接了个吻，才想起来自己要说什么。

    “溺水是怎么回事？”魏远之问他。

    要不是那该死的溺水和天杀的车祸，他们两个至于分离了五年吗！

    余容一愣，很快明白魏远之从哪儿知道的，他向来都是神通广大。但余容不想让魏远之内疚，何况那些已经过去了，扯了个慌，“失足。”

    “失足？”魏远之挑眉回味着这两个字，“湖边的围栏有半米高，怎么失足也滑不进去。容容，跟我说实话。”

    余容权衡了两秒，磕磕巴巴得说了个大概。

    魏远之一时没反应过来。余容说得并不那么直接，但他已经听明白了。

    他从来没有想过余容会想不开。

    在他印象里，虽然余容不算活泼开朗，但一直勇敢坚韧，很难将抑郁两个字跟他扯上关系。

    魏远之记得，余容刚找工作那会儿，每天披星戴月，不到凌晨绝对不会睡下。魏远之心疼他，让他多歇歇，余容却说，为了生活下去吃一点苦没什么的。

    这样的日子持续了十来天，魏远之实在看不下去，偷偷给他安排了魏氏分公司的一个职务，没想到换来的是余容的更加拼命。

    他就像逆着风拼命飞着的青鸟，从不会自怨自艾，而是选择勇敢直前。

    余容的抑郁来源于魏远之，不管是被囚禁的时候，还是后来的产后抑郁，归根结底都是因为他。

    想到这里，魏远之心里说不上来的疼。

    “抱歉。”他沉默了许久，开口本不是要说这句的，“容容，我……我没有尽到一个爱人的责任，是我不对，我……”

    余容堵住他的嘴，胡乱往他嘴里塞了颗橘子，“谁要你说这些？”

    已经过去了，何况魏远之也不是有意抛弃他们父子的，这些年他并不比自己过得好受。他瞥了眼魏远之，男人眼底的自责让他心疼，“你又怎么回事，躁郁症先生？”

    他上网查过，躁郁症患者时而会极度亢奋，又时而极度低落。但余容发誓，他和魏远之在一起的那三年里从来没有发觉他有什么不对，可是杜枫说，魏远之在大学的时候已经患上了轻微的病症。

    低落的确是有，尤其是两人闹矛盾之后，魏远之会把自己关在书房里。只是兴奋……

    “为什么我不记得你有极度亢奋的时候？”

    魏远之看着他，突然吻上去，大手扶着他的腰，在他耳边低沉说道，“我极度亢奋的时候，就会和你做爱。”

    世界上没有什么事情，能更加恰当地表达他的亢奋和激动。

    他只想把余容锁在自己的身下，狠狠地干他。他要让余容尖叫起来，要让他求饶，让他喊自己的名，在自己背上留下一道道挠痕。

    余容看着他，突然脸红起来，“你怎么……嗯……别乱摸！”

    余容回想起来，确实是，魏远之没有什么时候会比做那种事时更兴奋，简直是化身打桩机。尽管他还是话很少，只会闷头苦干，但他会把余容插得说不出话来，仿佛真的要拆碎吃进自己的肚子里。

    甚至有很长一段时间，他们除了做爱还是做爱，魏远之把两人关在家里，被干到意识模糊时余容会喊他一些羞耻的称呼。

    他以为是求饶，却不知会让魏远之更加亢奋。

    魏远之吻他的手腕，上面有浅浅的痕迹，是以前他囚禁着余容时留下来的。

    余容钻在他怀里，怀孕会让他下意识去寻求安全感，而显然，现在魏远之就是那个安全感。

    “等安安生下来，我们全家一起去旅游。”魏远之揉着他的手心，“记得你一直想去阿姆斯特丹。”

    那是余容大学时候的梦想了，不过到现在还没实现，“好是好，不过等你学会照顾孩子再说。”

     “……”

    带孩子有什么难的？还要学？

    扔到婴儿车里推着不就好了吗？

    他堂堂魏氏的当家人，难道连个小兔崽子都搞不定？


	43. 番外2 孕期事二三则（2）

番外之孕期事二三则（2）

 

    魏远之每天照常上班，尽管他也想每天在家里陪着余容，奈何公司里还有几百号人等着吃饭呢，他两边都得顾。

    余宁又上起了幼儿园，余容如今大着肚子，不方便照顾他，虽然家里请了两个阿姨，但家大事务多，也有忙不过来的时候。

    魏绍元回国后没再回去，那边的东西也相继邮回来了，看样子是打算在国内长住。不过他没好再住这里，而是搬到了魏家以前的老宅子，那里虽然远些，但也清净。

    余容和魏远之隔三差五会带着余宁过去看他。

    魏远之如今也当了父亲，多少能明白魏绍元的苦心。他和自己母亲婚姻的破裂，双方都有过错，只是人都容易同情弱者，两人离婚后他母亲整日以泪洗面，自然更容易被人同情。

    所以魏远之并不知道其实他母亲才是那个强势的人。当年他外公家势大压人，魏绍元为了公司的前途才无奈娶了魏远之的母亲。

    这些都是陈年旧事了，若不是魏绍元闲来无事跟余容提起，恐怕魏远之永远也不会知道。

    这天中午，余容在家无事，炖了雪梨汤，这几天魏远之嗓子发炎，声音总是哑哑的，余容想着让人给他送过去一盅。

    等司机来了，他又想着反正没事，自己在家也是无聊，便亲自去送了。

    余容怀着宁宁的时候，七个月的肚子没这么大，看起来也不过像是微微发福，可现在，像是揣了个大皮球，怎么也藏不住。

    他穿了休闲的西裤，又在外面加了外套，看起来还是有些怪异。还好是司机过来接，停在了地下停车场里，坐电梯可以直接到魏远之的办公室。

    上一次他来，还要经过前台，都没有这样的待遇呢。

    可是余容还是被霍敬启拦了下来，他看着余容，表情有些为难，“......魏总在接待客人。”

    魏远之生意上的事余容从来不过问，不过魏远之没事的时候总是会跟他说两嘴，所以余容随口问了一句，“什么客人？”

    想来不是生意上的往来，要是生意上的事，霍敬启会说魏远之在谈事情，而不是接待客人。

    霍敬启是知道两人的关系的，所以才更加为难，不知道该不该放余容进去。

    余容也看出来他的难处，猜测一番，心里翻上来一股没由来的醋意，“老情人啊？”

    霍敬启低着头不敢开口，生怕说错了话，“......是陈小姐。”

    余容想了好一会儿，才想起来陈小姐是哪位。可不就是原来跟魏远之订婚的那个吗？

    两人正僵持间，办公室的门开了，一位烫着大波浪卷，踩着细跟高跟鞋的女人从里面走出来，魏远之跟在她身后。

    两人看见余容皆是一愣。

    “容容，你怎么来了？”魏远之赶紧去接他手里提着的很重的保温桶。

    余容赌气不给他，非要自己提着。陈小姐笑嘻嘻地打量着他，生了八卦的心，问魏远之，“这位是？”

    魏远之揽住余容的腰身，向她介绍，“这是我太太。”

    “哦？”陈小姐笑起来，盯向余容的肚子，“外面传你当了爹，原来是真的。什么时候也请我喝一杯喜酒？”

    魏远之笑一笑，另一只手在暗处摩挲着余容的掌心，“自然要，不但请喜酒，满月酒也少不了。”

    陈小姐没再说什么，挎着包包离开，霍敬启跟过去帮她按电梯。

    她一离开，余容便将手里重重的保温桶塞给魏远之，负气往他办公室里钻。

    他相信魏远之，也明白他对自己的感情，只是不知道怎么，看见他与别人站在一起，没由来得不舒服。

    何况还是与他订过婚的人。

    魏远之赶紧跟过去，顺便扣上了办公室的门。

    “宝贝儿，吃醋了？”他抱着余容，给他殷勤地揉腰，“怎么过来也不提前说一声，站累了吧？”

    余容不去看他，依旧嘴硬，想起刚才魏远之的话，哼了一声，“谁要做你太太！”

    魏远之笑，余容吃起醋来样子还怪可爱的，这人平时都是冷冷淡淡的，难得见他这么酸，“你呗，除了你还能有谁做得了这位置？”

    “你要不喜欢，那我做你太太也行。”魏远之死皮赖脸地缠上去，“不吃醋了好不好？”

    余容红了脸，狡辩着，“我才没有，你别乱说。”

    还不是吃醋，这酸味公司上上下下都闻到了！魏远之从抽屉里拿出来什么，递给余容，跟他解释，“她是来送请柬的。”

    余容淡淡瞥了一眼那大红请柬，上面印着囍字，难怪刚才陈小姐走的时候，说什么时候也让她喝一杯魏远之的喜酒。原来是要结婚了。

    “我母亲跟她母亲有些交情，不过她去世以后联系得很少了，我又给人家退了婚，多少还是要顾及一下陈家的面子，不要闹得太僵才好。”

    这个余容自然是明白，自己也没有多想什么，只是看到魏远之和别人站在一起心里怪难受的，“什么时候的婚礼？”

    “就这个月。”魏远之扶着他坐下来，“我本来不打算去的，可是上一次就没去，这次她都亲自来送请柬了，不去不好。”

    余容皱起眉，“上一次？”

    魏远之给他泡了热茶，慢慢解释。

    说来这个陈小姐也是个奇人，明明才二十六七，年纪轻轻的，却是个恨嫁族。五年前和魏远之订婚的时候，她才二十出头，父母给张罗的婚礼，后来魏远之退了婚，她难过了好久呢。

    哦，不是因为魏远之难过，是因为没结成婚难过。结婚的人不是最重要的，结婚本身才是重要的。

    在和魏远之退婚不到一个月，她就又订了婚，并且很快步入了婚姻的殿堂。但不过才两三年，便又离了。这不现在，不知道又看上了哪个，又要结婚。

    她上一次婚礼也是派人送了请柬来的，只是正好那段时间魏远之在国外，没能赶回来。

    余容从来不是那种揪着一件事不放的人，既然魏远之都已经解释清楚了，这件事就这么过去了。

    魏远之这才想起来余容给他送的雪梨汤。

    还是老婆最贴心。

    魏远之盛了一盅，甜而不腻，香气可口。他先给余容喂，嘴里开着玩笑，“是不是几个小时不见我，就特别想我，所以亲自跑过来了？”

    余容佩服他的厚脸皮，踢了他一脚，“想得美。”

    雪梨和冰糖的甜在余容的唇齿间散开，他第一次炖这个汤，冰糖放的有些多，“好像太甜了，下次少放两块。”

    “你又亲自下厨？”魏远之给他擦嘴边的水渍，“不是请了阿姨吗？”

    尽管他很享受余容亲手做的美味，但又怕他太操劳，伤了身子。

    “我在家里都快发霉了！”余容抱怨，“哪里有那么娇气，动都不能动的？”

    这点确实是魏远之没想到，他光顾着不是余容累着了，忘了他也会无聊“是我疏忽了，等过了这两天，我跟公司请几个月假，回去陪着你“。

    “那倒不用，等安安出生了，有你请假的时候。”

    余容可不要时时刻刻和魏远之呆在一起，魏远之简直就是个耍流氓狂魔，在余容旁边没有一刻能把手闲下来的，总要亲亲他这里摸摸他那里，余容在孕期本就很敏感，还要受这样的折磨。

    魏远之喝了一匙雪梨汤，吧唧在余容唇上嘬了口，“容容手艺真好。”

    余容嘴里满是甜腻的味道，他本来要拿来给魏远之治嗓子的，现在糖放多了，反而对嗓子不好，“别喝了，太甜了。”

    “不甜。”魏远之一口气喝了大半盅，也不觉得甜腻，他看看余容，“没你甜。”

    这是肉麻死了。余容脸都红了。

    魏远之笑着看余容，脸红起来的余容，更甜了。

 


	44. 番外2 孕期事二三则（3）

番外2孕期事二三则（3）

 

    一盅雪梨汤下胃，魏远之心里甜滋滋的。暖饱思淫欲，又忍不住想动手动脚。

    余容还在随手翻着放在桌子上的杂志，魏远之凑过来，啃他外露出来的脖颈，“宝贝你好香。”

    一会儿甜一会儿香的，余容怎么不知道魏远之打算做什么。自从他跑走被抓回来孩子差点没有以后，四个来月魏远之都不敢碰他一下。虽然说总是搂搂亲亲抱抱的，但总归是没太多越轨的行为。

    只有一次，反而是余容被他撩拨得不行，魏远之跪在地上帮他含出来的。

    “你知道吗容容？我好后悔。”魏远之诚恳地说道。余容不知道他在悔什么，还以为是说以前的事，没想到魏远之啃着他的肉，哑哑的声线性感极了，“后悔上一次你来，没能在这里狠狠和你做一次。”

    余容的脸一下子烧起来，“没正经！”

    魏远之笑笑，笑起来也是危险的好看，“不瞒你，七年前就想了。”

    那时候他隐瞒着自己的身份，不能让余容来他的办公室，可每次在办公室里听到余容跟他讲电话，都会忍不住肖想。

    上一次余容来给他送饭，魏远之恨不得把压在自己那张红木的办公桌上吃个够，然后再在落地窗前，沙发上，通通吃一遍。

    只是那时候不巧，正是家里几个叔叔争权夺利的时候，他太累了，比起做爱，他更愿意安静抱着余容睡上一觉。

    “我问过张医生，他说小心一点就可以。”魏远之从来没有那一刻这样依恋余容，舌头和嘴唇简直恨不得贴到他身上，还贪婪地闻着他身上的味道，不知道是错觉还是什么，竟然有淡淡的奶香。

    余容脸还没缓过来依旧是红的，魏远之已经扒开了他的外衣，吻上了他的锁骨，半撒着娇，“好不好？”

    这里是什么地方，这里可是办公室，随时都有人进来的！余容哪里敢跟他似的胡来，“晚上回家……”

    “不要。”魏远之手也上去了，锢着余容依旧纤细的腰，“现在就想吃。”

    他有些委屈，握着余容的手往自己身下带，那里早已经顶起来小帐篷，余容的手摸过去是湿热的，“它这样让我怎么出门？”

    “可这里是你的办公室……”余容不许他胡来，却挡不住魏远之的咄咄相逼，光是被他摸了几下，自己就已经有反应了。

    “就是想在办公室跟你做嘛。”魏远之撒着娇哄他，他想了多久的，好不容易余容肯松口，哪里会轻易放过这机会。他的指尖已经探到了余容的西裤里，“容容难道不想要吗？”

    魏远之是摸准了他身子敏感，被自己碰两下就受不住。余容还想说什么，魏远之却急切地堵住了他的嘴，“可是……唔！”

    可恶的混蛋！根本不给他说话的机会啊。

    他就着这个姿势，把余容压在了沙发上，还不忘在他耳边调情，“宝贝儿，你不知道自己脸红的模样多能勾起人的欲望。”

    “闭嘴！”余容堵住他的嘴，要做就赶紧做，怎么这么多话，羞死人了！

    魏远之笑了两声，贴心地在他头下放了柔软的抱枕，让余容更舒服些。

    衬衣的扣子已经被解开了三颗，这已经是很有耐心了，魏远之恨不得将这件衣服立刻撕扯开。但他此时必须耐心，不能像以前那般横冲直撞，上次的事一直让他心有余悸，万一伤了余容伤了宝宝就不好了。

    等扣子全部解开，衬衣还没落地，魏远之便急不可耐地扑上去，犹如恶狼，啃噬着余容。他含住余容雪白的胸脯上微微鼓起来的小山丘，舌尖在上面打转，拼命嘬弄。

    “唔嗯……”余容明明咬着嘴，还是没抑制住发出了声音，他闭着眼不去看这里是什么地方，却无法忽略自己那让人羞耻的呻吟。

    他手掌插在魏远之的发间，嘴上说拒绝，却配合地挺起了胸脯。

    恐怕魏远之比余容自己都更熟悉他的身体，粗糙的舌苔划过胸前的嫩肉，每一下都会让身下的人颤抖。

    太敏感了。

    魏远之却十分得意，这样的身体是他亲手调教出来的，当年他一点点喂下的药吻下的痕，如今都加倍回报给他。

    “不要嘬……快一点。”余容又羞又怕，先不说这光天化日之下，在一点遮挡都没有办公室里做这种事，偏偏魏远之还那样慢，似乎要舔尽他身上每一寸肌肤。

    “怎么这么急？”魏远之调笑着，却知道他难受，手往下伸，果然摸到一片浑湿，“里面都湿了。”

    他将手抽出来，果然带着细长的淫丝，意犹未尽地又探进去，“流了好多水，难怪这么急。”

    被他压着做不说，还要听着这么羞人的话，余容颤颤巍巍，一张嘴就是低吟，两只胳膊软软挂在魏远之的脖子上，“唔，不要说了……”

    “容容不喜欢？”魏远之的手指又往里探了两寸，后面湿淋淋的小肉穴已经做好准备接纳他，甚至是贪心地吞吐着他的两根手指，“明明想要得很呢。”

    余容平日里看似强势，一到了床上就说不出的软，尤其是那双眼，含着水，凌厉里加了几分媚，能勾死人。

    他被魏远之的手指玩得双腿发颤，那灵活的两根指头像蛇似的直往里钻，魏远之的手指很长，每次光是用手指就能让余容求起饶来。

    “别玩了，进来，快……”余容难耐的挺着腰邀请，他快受不住了，他可不想被魏远之用手指玩两下就射了。

    魏远之自然明白，褪下他的裤子，殷红的洞口一收一缩地等待接纳他，“宝贝儿，腿张大点。”

    余容难堪地敞开双腿。

    魏远之一笑，将他的双腿架起，又伏下身问他，边吻边扶着自己把阴茎送进去。

    两人皆是发出一阵惊呼。

    魏远之想的是，怎么那么紧那么热。余容想的是，怎么那么烫那么大。

    巨大的阴茎还在余容体内继续膨胀，魏远之怕伤了他，只敢小幅度抽插起来，余容搂着他的脖子，咬着嘴唇重重地呼吸。

    魏远之笑起来，手指勾起他前额被汗水打湿的发丝，“别忍着，叫出来。”

    “不行。”余容咬着唇，表情迷离，“会被听到的。”

    “不会。”魏远之拿来他遮着眼睛的手掌，吻他的手心，发出淫色的水声，“老公想听容容的声音。”

    说完，身下重重一顶，余容的手被他握在手心里，下巴也被他勾着，失去抵抗，尖叫了一声，“啊……”

    他的声音是揉揉的，千回百转拐着弯钻进魏远之的耳朵里，让他下身又涨大了一圈，硬得发疼。魏远之滑动喉结，用还带着沙哑的声音道，“乖，就这样。”

    像是被开了个闸口，魏远之再也忍不住，大力在他体内冲撞起来。余容就是让他失去理智的源头，是会让人上瘾的毒药，魏远之碰过了就再也戒不掉。

    他扶着余容的腰，自制力和温柔通通抛到了九霄云外，全身的血液都在往下冲，只想往那紧紧包裹着他的内壁里面冲。

    余容也逐渐放开，一开始小声的呻吟逐渐变高，在魏远之的凶猛顶撞下发出一阵阵尖叫，嗓子都扯哑了，“不、不行了……啊啊！”

    他睫毛上挂着泪痕，一颤一颤的，从锁骨往下遍布着男人的吻痕，满是情爱的证据，“……轻点，远之！”

    可是余容不知道，他的声音像是染过剧毒的毒药，只会引来魏远之更加凶猛的进攻。巨大的阴茎在他后穴里更加快速地抽动起来，余容甚至可以感觉到上面爆起的筋脉。

    “慢、慢一点。”余容可怜地求饶，“宝宝会受不了的……”

    魏远之如同一头找回理智野兽，硬是把自己从冲动的边缘拉了回来。他看着自己的爱人，对方脸上挂着泪痕，楚楚可怜，挺着肚子还被迫在自己身下承受着巨大，翘起的前端渗着水，已然是已经到了快出来的边缘。

    也只有在这种时候，魏远之才敢狠狠地欺负他的容容，看他被自己干得满脸潮红的样子，还有因为快速抽插而颤抖不已的身体。

    “容容，喊我一声。”魏远之低下来轻轻吻他的乳尖，意料之中听到了余容的抽泣，“喊一声就放过你。”

    余容闭着眼睛胡乱摇头，魏远之便坏心地亵玩他的双乳，雪白的双乳已然镀上了一层粉，身上男人的舌尖与两颗乳粒嬉戏着。余容本来就已经受不住要射，哪里还受得了这样的刺激，手指插在魏远之的发间哭着喊出来，“远之！远之……”

    “不是这个，容容你知道的。”魏远之更加凶狠地玩弄他胸脯上微微鼓起地小丘，充了血硬起来的乳粒在水光里像是两颗小小的水葡萄，美味至极。

    “像以前那样，喊我一声。”魏远之说道。

    余容已经到了高潮，脑袋里一片空白。

    以前？以前是怎样的？

    以前魏远之发狠的时候，把他双腿提起来狠狠往里面肏，巨大的肉棒如同一根过了火的铁棍，又烫又硬地在他身体里搅。余容被他干得受不了了，就会跟他说好话，抱着他的脸亲，求求他快一点射出来。

    又是重重一顶，余容仰着脖子叫出来，带着很重的哭腔，声音很小，“……老公。”

    魏远之听得很清楚，他满意地笑起来，又亲了两下可怜兮兮的小乳尖才肯放过。他向上去吻余容的嘴唇，被他自己咬的都红了，魏远之心疼地吻了又吻，吻完了又去蹭他的鼻尖，“乖，老公疼你。”

    余容没顶住射了出来，挂在魏远之的肩膀上。

    魏远之根本没躲闪，心甘情愿地被他全泄在了自己昂贵的衬衣上。

    情爱中的人是没有理智的。等余容过了高潮，才将双臂从魏远之的身上拿下来，搭到自己的眼睛上，不去看魏远之。

    两人下身还连着，余容的内壁甚至比刚才绞得更紧，魏远之怎么会感觉不到他的颤动，很轻，像微风拂过那样。

    他拿来余容的手，才发现下面一片湿润。

    “怎么哭了？”魏远之一瞬间有些慌张，以为是自己哪里下手重了，弄疼了余容。

    余容哪里是疼的，全是羞的。刚才在情爱中没了理智，现在才回过神来，这里是办公室，他叫的那么大声不说，还说那样羞耻的话。

    可是他又羞于说出来，又要被魏远之笑话了，只好羞愤地转过头去。

    魏远之看他耳根子红透了，也猜到是怎么回事了，他心疼地去吻余容的眼睛，轻轻摩挲着他的掌心，“是我不好。”

    余容拿抱枕砸他，瞥了眼他身下，又嫌他太持久，每次把自己弄两次也不见魏远之射一次，“……你怎么那么久。”

    魏远之没忍住轻笑起来，老婆还真是难伺候，快了又要他慢一点，慢了又嫌他太久，真是左右为难。

    他故意挺了挺身下，“那弄得你舒不舒服？”

    余容“哼”了声，不理他。

    魏远之还是笑着，余容看起来冷清，一到床上就害羞得不行，耳根子红滴滴的样子可爱死了。

    他吮吸住那耳垂，又挺动起来。

    一整个下午，两人没有踏出办公室一步，也没有人进来，甚至没人敲门。他们在办公室做了一下午，从沙发到办公桌到落地窗前。最后余容被抱到落地窗前，漂亮的背脊贴在玻璃上，夕阳闪亮的光在他背脊上跳跃着，被魏远之又狠狠肏干了一番，意识模糊中被浇了一内壁的精液。

    余容瞬间瞪大眼睛，魏远之行径太恶劣了，怎么这种地方还胡来又射进去，这样要他怎么出去啊。

    可是他连和魏远之争执的力气都没有，如同任人宰割的鱼肉，被魏远之抱去小隔间的浴室清理。

    等余容迷迷糊糊被洗完抱出来才恢复了些气力，裹着浴袍在沙发上抱怨，“……你怎么不知道戴个套啊，真是。”

    魏远之委屈，边给他擦着头发边道，“办公室里我去哪找套子？不过这次记住了，下次肯定戴。”

    余容故意跟他置气，“下次可不跟你胡来了！这是什么地方，随时都有人进来的！”

    “放心吧宝宝，门锁着呢。”魏远之给他吹头发，他的办公室里什么都有，一应俱全，“再说，儿子都多大了，还怕被人知道？”

    虽然没明说过，但流言在魏氏上下已经传遍了，魏远之更是默认，“到时候婚礼，还要给他们喜酒喝呢。”

    “那也不能……”射进去啊，射得那么深，亏是有浴室，没浴室余容还怎么出门啊。

    魏远之小声在他耳边道，“还不是容容你夹得太紧了。”

    余容气得揍他，语气却是平和的，摸着肚子，“伤着了孩子怎么办？你下面那根东西没轻没重的。”

    魏远之有分寸的，他都没敢全根没入。嘴上他却让着余容，“好，下次我注意。”

    吹完了头发，余容倦倦的，偎在魏远之的怀里，半眯着眼睛，“有一件事，我想告诉你。”

    魏远之的手指缠绕着余容的手指，鼻边是淡淡的发香，“什么？”

    余容沉默了一会儿才开口，“等安安生下来，我想去做手术，把那一套性器官拿掉。”

    魏远之有些惊讶的看着他，又听余容说道，“本来早该做手术的，但以前不知道能生育，可是现在知道了，还有了宁宁和安安。何况你总是那么恶劣，老喜欢把东西弄进去，不知道什么时候又要怀上。”

    原来是这样，这确实是个问题。虽然只要是余容给他生的孩子，就算生个足球队他也不嫌多，可是魏远之不想余容太辛苦，这几个月来他看着余容吃不下还总是吐，人瘦了一圈，心疼得不行。

    “好，我找人安排手术。”魏远之说道。

    余容将他的大手覆到自己肚子上，“还以为你要想一想呢。”

    “想什么？”魏远之吻他的肚皮，“这种事拖不得。”

    手术本来在查出来的时候就该做的，这种手术还是越早做越好。只是那时候余容拿不出来那么高的手术费，也没想到自己会和男人交往，更没想到会怀孕。

    后来有了宁宁，日子过得一直很困窘，更别说拿出来多余的钱去手术了。何况那时候余容已经心死，根本没想过会再次和魏远之扯上关系。

    现在孩子也有了，手头上也能拿出来手术费了，余容就又想起来了这件事。

    不做手术，以魏远之这么可怕的性欲，恐怕一年也一个都算少的。

    晚上魏远之开车载着余容回家，余容太累了，躺在后面睡着了。魏远之将车停在幼儿园门前，往余容身上搭了件衣服才进去接宁宁。

    宁宁背着小书包上来，看到魏远之向他做了个“嘘”的手势，余宁马上明白了，也跟着“嘘”。

    他躺在父亲的肚皮上玩，父亲肚子里的小宝宝突然踢了一脚。

    余宁激动地小声跟魏远之说，“爸爸，宝宝又跟宁宁打招呼了！”

    魏远之回他，“那是因为它很喜欢宁宁。”

    “宁宁也喜欢宝宝呀。”余宁奶里奶气地说道，“宁宁也喜欢爸爸和魏爸爸，也喜欢爷爷。”

    魏远之心里一酸涩，刚才还叫爸爸呢，怎么又加上“魏”了！

 

 


	45. 番外3 带娃日常

番外3 带娃日常

 

    从魏安降生到这世界上的那一刻，魏远之才发现自己错得彻底。

    这个小家伙从第一声啼哭开始便没有停过。

    他生下来是那样小，眼睛都还没睁开，扯着嗓子哭，皱皱巴巴的，被裹在小被子里，魏远之碰一下都怕把他捏碎。

    还是余容抱着的时候，他才敢去摸一摸小家伙的小手，等魏安三天了，终于哭得不那么厉害了，他才敢去抱一抱。

    可是这小家伙跟和他有仇似的，魏远之一抱他他就哭，扯着嗓子要把医院翻了天。

    魏远之无奈，只好给余容抱，可是余容一抱，他又不哭了。反复测试之后，魏远之断定，这小兔崽子是记了仇，听明白了魏远之说的再踢容容出来就揍他那句话。

    等魏安三个月，已经会向哥哥和爸爸咯咯笑了，见了魏远之还是“哇”地就哭。魏远之一走远，立刻又在余容的怀抱里笑起来。

    魏远之心里委屈。

    明明是自己儿子却不能抱一下。

    他仿佛是个假爹。

    但这并不妨碍魏远之每天跟在余容和两个孩子后面喂奶粉递尿布，可能是鉴于他的良好表现，等魏安学会坐起来以后，终于哭得不那么厉害了，也给魏远之抱了。

    可是才抱到手里，魏远之给他喂奶粉，把奶瓶往小魏安手里一塞，“自己拿着喝。”

    安安眨巴着自己水灵的大眼睛，仿佛在说我听不懂。

    魏远之只好给他喂，“这么大了还不会自己喝！”

    魏安冲他吐舌头:人家才六个月！

    这一喂又喂撑了，被吐了一身，魏安这次不但没哭，还咯咯笑起来。

    魏远之:“……”

    余容见了又觉得好笑又无奈。

    魏安一岁多点的时候，已经学会跑了。小短腿跟在余宁后面跑得很欢，如同他刚会爬的时候就已经要把家里翻了天那样，没一刻安生。

    他长了牙，什么都要放到嘴里尝一尝，最爱的就是哥哥的大拇指，那么白白嫩嫩的，看起来就很好吃，一天总要抱着啃个不停。

    这时候魏远之抱他他也不高冷了，骑在魏远之的背上很事开心，只是有时候会闹，呜啊呜啊说不成话，高兴了就去咬人一口，不高兴也要咬一口。

    他的小牙虽然刚长出来不久，但咬死人来也很疼，有次没轻没重弄疼了余容，魏远之立刻黑了脸。

    小魏安是个人精，很早就会看父亲的脸色，魏远之脾气还没发出来，只是才拉下了脸，他就撇起了嘴，立刻哇哇地哭起来，喊着爸爸爸爸，跑走去找余容或者哥哥哭诉。

    这时候余宁已经五岁了，长高了几厘米，却还是那样奶气，通常会握着弟弟的小手给他糖吃。

    咬人是他的不对，因此有时候余容也不帮着他说话。小魏安委屈巴巴的，眼泪汪汪看着余容却不敢哭。

    他毕竟还很小，有些时候魏远之正跟余容翻云覆雨，做到正尽兴的时候，魏安醒了，在婴儿房里哭着喊爸爸。这种时候魏远之也只能去抱他，但心里却恨不得把他扔到保姆屋里去。

    到了魏安两岁的时候，魏远之依旧相信他是上天派下来折磨自己的。你看看宁宁，多乖啊，这个呢？活生生一个小怪兽，还是长了翅膀会满天飞的那种！怎么同父同母生出来的会这样天差地别！

    余容打趣着他，“宁宁是随我，安安不知道遗传了谁。”

    还能是谁，还不是魏远之！只是他比魏远之还要混天混地，整个一小魔王。

    但是其实魏安还是很怕两个父亲的，尤其是魏远之。余容心疼他，做错了事说两句就过去了，可到了魏远之那里就不行了，要被关到小黑屋里面壁呢！

    他人是无法无天，胆子却和哥哥一样小，天一黑两人就要抱着余容或是魏远之的大腿，缠得紧紧的，“……怕怕。”

    魏远之慈父做不成，决定做个严父。这天余容回来，见宁宁在玩木马，却不见安安。

    他问了家里的阿姨，才知道魏安刚才满客厅的乱跑，不小心打碎了魏远之收藏很久的一个花瓶。

    那花瓶余容知道，七位数拍下来的。

    他抱着宁宁悄悄上楼，推开书房的门，见安安正伏在书桌上抄写三字经。

    魏远之在一边看着，魏安小手握住笔都很难，手指都磨红了，见了余容像见了救命恩人。余容不免又心软，“他才三岁，连字都不认识呢。”

    魏远之却非常严格，“多写写书法对他好，他性格太闹了，该多做点能静下来的事情。”

    “周末的马术课也给他取消，换成绘画。”

    小魏安忍着泪要哭不哭，“不要……要骑马马……”

    他抱住他的大小救星，张着小手给余容和哥哥看，上面沾着一块一块的墨渍，又红又黑的，眼泪汪汪的好生可怜。

    “爸爸……哥哥……”

    委屈起来的样子完全和余宁一模一样。

    余容不舍得责备他，只好去责备魏远之，“那么贵的花瓶怎么放到客厅？安安爱跑闹你又不是不知道。”

    父子俩一个比一个委屈，大的也卖可怜，“拿来让你插花的嘛。”

    上百万的花瓶，余容哪里舍得那么糟蹋。

    余容也难帮他，其实魏远之不是没有道理，安安真的过于活泼了，在肚子里的时候就比宁宁那时候要爱动许多。

    最终还是让小魏安描摹了两页字帖才算完。小魏安边写边掉眼泪儿，纸都湿透了。他偶尔还偷偷抬眼看两眼黑着脸的父亲，又不敢啃声，嘟着小嘴卖可怜。

    写完了，被魏远之抱去洗干净手，才总算结束，可以吃饭了。

    而魏远之的奶娃人生还远没有结束。

 


End file.
